A Happy Mistake
by writingmisfit
Summary: Blaine is a bad boy, or at least he appears to be. He doesn't want anyone to get too close to him. But something about Kurt gets under his skin. After one night everything changes for the both of them. Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt could see Blaine watching him. Wearing his leather jacket and his hair slicked back by gel. He always got a thrill running through him whenever he noticed that Blaine was watching him. There was just something about Blaine that made Kurt blush.

Mercedes came and stood next to him, closing his locker for him.

"Do you want me to talk to him, Kurt?" She asked, noticing Blaine.

"No it's fine. Come on let's head to glee." Kurt cast one last look at Blaine and headed off with her.

Glee passed by quickly. Rachel was, as usual, hogging the floor, trying to shove her talent down their throats. It annoyed Kurt but Rachel was their star and seemed to get special treatment. He watched as his step-brother, Finn, almost fell asleep as Rachel started on a monologue about why she was so amazing. Everyone else in the room seemed to be in much the same state as Finn, yawning and bored.

Kurt's thoughts went back to Blaine. Kurt was attracted to him in some strange way. They had only talked a little and never had they done so in public. Blaine was hiding something that was clear to Kurt. One thing that he was not hiding was his sexuality. He was gay, like Kurt. When the jocks had tried to give him a hard time about it he had taken down two of them in the middle of the school hallway. He was still serving after school detention for it now. That was actually how they had begun talking. He'd caught up with Kurt when he had gotten out of glee club and had walked him to his car.

As soon as glee finished Kurt was out of his stool and out of the door. Blaine was leaning casually against the wall opposite the door and started walking with Kurt.

"So how was detention?" Kurt asked.

"Same crap, different day. It's getting boring." Blaine replied. "How was your club?"

"About the same." Kurt laughed.

Okay, Kurt would admit it. He was falling for bad boy Blaine. But Kurt couldn't seem to shake the fact that this wasn't the real him. Sometimes his harsh demeanour would slip, just for a second and Kurt knew that there was someone different underneath the hard shell.

The first time he had seen the slip up was a few weeks previously. Blaine had only been walking Kurt to his car for two weeks. It was in the school hallway before the day had even properly begun. Kurt had been minding his own business, shoving the days books into his locker and making sure his appearance was still flawless. Karofsky, one of the jocks, slammed into him and sent Kurt sprawling against the lockers. Kurt had let out a yelp. He hadn't been expecting it and didn't have any time to prepare himself for it. He had slid to the floor, dazed and a little confused. When he looked up he saw Blaine and Karofsky in each other's faces, both of them looked furious. Karofsky walked off and Blaine turned to Kurt and helped him up. He was gentle with him and asked him if he was alright. His beautiful hazel eyes had looked worried for Kurt. But it was only for a second and then his eyes went back to normal and he stalked off.

Blaine had made it clear to Kurt that he wanted him. He was forever slipping sexual innuendos into the conversation. What worried Kurt was that he wanted to do those kinds of things with Blaine. He'd had many dreams about Blaine where he had woken up hard and had to have a cold shower to begin the day. But Kurt wasn't the kind of boy to just have mindless sex. He wanted to share the experience with someone special, someone that he loved.

They reached the car after chatting idly. Blaine nudged Kurt so that his back was against the car and he put his arms either side of Kurt. Kurt held his breath wondering what he was going to do. His face moved closer to Kurt's. There was a look in his eyes that was asking Kurt if this was alright. Blaine then closed his eyes as his lips met Kurt's. The kiss was light and gentle and Kurt gasped. This allowed Blaine more access to Kurt's mouth and his tongue licked over Kurt's lips before meeting with Kurt's own tongue.

Both boys were breathless when Blaine pulled away from Kurt. Kurt couldn't speak, he was still in shock. It was his first proper kiss, because he didn't count the ones that he had shared with Brittany. Blaine looked at him for a moment, emotion running through his eyes. The he turned away from Kurt, leaving him still panting against the car.

XXXX

Blaine had wanted to kiss Kurt for so long and at last he had. It had been explosive. He couldn't imagine himself kissing anyone but Kurt. He wasn't normally so into the kissing aspect of things, it felt too personal. He just preferred to fuck people hard into his mattress and then kick them out before they fell asleep.

There was something about Kurt that was different. Sure Blaine wanted to sleep with him but he also wanted to kiss him, hug him and actually hold a conversation with him. And that scared Blaine. He couldn't afford to let anyone get that close. He never wanted to be hurt again.

Kurt seemed to get under his skin and make him want things that he hadn't wanted for a while. A part of Blaine wanted to hurt Kurt for what he was doing to him but the other part wanted to claim Kurt as his in every way possible.

He had to get rid of this feeling and he knew the best way to do that. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket he searched through his contacts. Pressing call he waited for the other person to answer. After a couple of rings they did.

"Hey Sebastian, you up for some fun tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt was still confused about the kiss the next day. Instead of Blaine watching him they had seemingly switched roles. Kurt couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. Wondering what he was thinking. If he was still thinking about the kiss.

Kurt wanted to kiss him again. It was all he could think about. Blaine's mouth had tasted so good and Kurt wanted it on his again. Kurt hadn't thought that a kiss could do that to a person, being so perfect but still leaving the person wanting more.

When it got to lunch time, Kurt was practically out of his mind. Instead of heading to the canteen to sit with the rest of the glee club he went outside and under the bleachers where he knew Blaine hung out. Blaine had never sat in the canteen for lunch and Kurt had never asked him why.

"Hey." He said.

Blaine looked round at him startled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Kurt said, blushing.

Before he could lose his nerve he walked closer to Blaine and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while. Kurt, working up the courage to speak and Blaine fearing what Kurt would say.

"Why... Why did you kiss me?" Kurt asked, quietly.

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked defensively.

"Because I'd like to think my first kiss meant something." Kurt said blushing.

Blaine turned to him in shock. First kiss? How could no one have kissed this beautiful boy before. Blaine just couldn't believe it but he knew Kurt wouldn't lie about something like that. The kiss had meant something to him, but Blaine didn't really want to admit to that. It would make him look too weak.

Blaine was also feeling guilty about last night. He never normally felt guilty about sleeping with people but this time he did. It wasn't that he felt bad that he'd basically pulled out of Sebastian then shoved him out the door; it was more that he felt bad about having sex at all. He kept thinking about how it might upset Kurt if he knew.

"It meant something." He said it quietly. At least he was telling the truth. It had meant something. He just wasn't sure what.

"Do you want to do it again?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine looked directly into his face to try to figure out what was going through Kurt's head. He could see that Kurt was nervous but that was all he could see.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and was happy when Blaine didn't tense up. Leaning forward he captured Kurt's lips again. His tongue entered Kurt's mouth and tangled delightfully with his. He grabbed Kurt's hips, needing to feel him beneath his fingertips. He wanted him so bad.

Kurt pulled away from him, his eyes wide and blown with lust. Much like Blaine's were. It would be so easy for him to just give himself to Blaine. A part of him wanted to but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"You take my breath away." Kurt murmured, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine felt a thrill go through his body. He was glad that he could make Kurt react like that.

"But I'm not just going to sleep with you Blaine." Kurt said as he put a little distance between them.

"What do you want then?" Blaine asked. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't really care too much at that precise moment.

"Maybe a date? A little wooing?" Kurt said nervously.

Blaine froze. He wanted to date Kurt more than anything but he could feel the panic rising inside him when he thought about letting someone get that near to him. Kurt could destroy him. Of course he didn't say any of that.

"I guess I could woo." He said smirking.

Kurt smiled widely at him, his eyes twinkled.

"Why don't you come and get coffee with me after glee? We can go to the Lima Bean?"

"I guess I can let you buy me a coffee." Blaine winked at Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Alright but only this time."

Kurt stood up and started off for his next class. He had a smile plastered onto his face. He liked Blaine and he really wanted to get to know him. The real him, not this fake.

XXXX

Kurt kept his smile until just before glee club. After his lesson had finished he had headed to the bathroom to freshen up before his on-going battle for solos with Rachel. He was getting some tissue from inside one of the cubicles when he heard the click of the door look and heavy footsteps approach him. He silently prayed that it was Blaine even though he knew that it wasn't.

Karofsky grabbed hold of one of his shoulders, pulling him out of the cubicle, almost making him fall. He had a sick smile on his face and he knew that he had all the power in this situation.

Kurt wondered what he was going to do to him. Up until now he'd never been cornered by any bullies, they'd always been random shoves out of nowhere. This was different. This time there was a purpose. It was terrifying.

"You know I thought that Blaine was gay but obviously not if he's going for a lady like you." Karofsky said, his eyes lighting up with humour.

Kurt didn't say anything. Sure what he had said was upsetting but words he could deal with. He didn't want to further provoke Dave because he knew that there was no way that he'd be able to defend himself from punches.

"I wonder if you've actually got anything down there."

Kurt had heard him but his brain was too slow in figuring out what Karofsky actually meant. Though it become abundantly clear a few seconds later.

One of Karofsky's hands moved down to Kurt's groin and he started cupping Kurt's dick through his trousers. His other hand was gripping Kurt's shoulder so tightly that it was hurting. He started rubbing his hand against Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realised what was happening. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He felt like he was paralysed. He struggled to get air into his lungs and his head spun. He was starting to have a panic attack.

"Well, I guess there is something." Karofsky murmured and he squeezed Kurt before letting go. "See you later Hummel."

Kurt watched as Karofsky turned and headed out of the bathroom. His legs gave out from under him and he fell down to the ground. Sobs racked his body and he desperately tried to pull in air. After twenty minutes he had finally calmed down enough to pick himself back up off the floor.

Instead of wandering into glee club late he decided to completely bypass it and instead he sat outside the classroom that Blaine was having detention in and waited for him there. He needed Blaine to feel safe. He just hoped that he would get out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that have read, visited, followed or reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I've never actually written any fanfiction before, normally the stories I create just stay in my head but its nice to be able to share them.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Blaine watched the clock, moodily. Stupid damn detention.

It was unfair that he had even gotten detention. Well, kind of. He had been provoked. Nobody had the right to make him feel bad about something that he couldn't change. The anger that had flashed through Blaine before he had struck the jocks was more than the situation had called for. He lashed out completely. He wasn't punching them just for what they had said, but he was hurting them for what everyone said. He was punishing them because he couldn't punish the people that he really wanted to.

There was a bonus to the whole detention lark. After his first detention he had considered just ditching detention from then on. It wasn't like they could stop him, the worst that could happen would he would be kicked out. He didn't really care. As he headed out of that first detention he passed by the choir room. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice. For a second he wondered if he had died of boredom in detention because the voice he was hearing was that of an angel. Looking into the choir room he saw someone that matched the voice perfectly. Blaine knew it was Kurt. He had seen him around and they even shared some classes but until that moment Blaine had never noticed him, not properly.

Now everyday Blaine sat through detention knowing that he would soon see Kurt. It was the only reason he was still going. He briefly wondered what they would do when Blaine's detentions ended. Well, he could always get in trouble again.

He held his breath as the clock showed that detention was over. His chair scrapped noisily across the floor as he stood up.

"It's been a pleasure as always." Blaine said to the teacher as he walked out of the room.

Just outside the door he stopped. Kurt was sat across from the door, his arms wrapped around his knees pulling them tight to his body. His face looked blotchy, as if he had been crying. His normally perfect hair was ruffled and his clothes were crinkled.

Blaine knelt down in front of him. "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flickered to his and he saw so much emotion in them. Kurt looked scared and Blaine knew that something must have happened to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Kurt's bottom lip trembled and he shook his head quickly. Then suddenly he launched himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and holding on like his life depended on it. At first Blaine was shocked but then he embraced Kurt, holding him tightly.

Hugging Kurt felt strange and yet so right at the same time. How's that for confusing? Blaine had never been so intimate with someone, not in this way. No one had ever tried to hug him before, and he wouldn't have let them. But this was Kurt and, as it was starting to come apparent, everything was different when it came to Kurt. He could feel the wetness of Kurt's tears on his neck and his heart hammered loudly inside his chest. Blaine stroked his back reassuringly.

After a minute Kurt seemed to calm down a little and they released each other.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured quietly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt looked as if he was going to say something but then he just shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it, please." Blaine could hear the pleading in Kurt's voice.

"Alright..."

"Let's go get coffee."

Kurt stood up, rubbing his hands across his face to get rid it of any trace of the tears that had fallen. He stretched out his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine looked at it for a second, but only a second. He took Kurt's hand, immediately loving the feel of Kurt's fingers between his own. This was another first for Blaine, holding hands. He liked it. Kurt's hands were so soft and smooth and Blaine briefly wondered if the rest of him was just as soft. He really hoped it was.

XXXX

The car ride was quiet. They made small talk and Blaine was careful to not say something either stupid or insulting. Kurt's car was nice and it made a change from Blaine having to walk everywhere. He'd had a car before but not anymore.

When they arrived at the Lima Bean Kurt made Blaine grab a table while he got the drinks. Blaine looked around quickly to make sure that no one he knew was here. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with Kurt, he just didn't want anyone to ruin this for them. It would be horrible if someone like Sebastian walked in right now. Thinking about Sebastian made Blaine feel instantly guilty and he tried to squash the feeling.

"I got you a medium drip. I wasn't sure what you would want." Kurt said, sliding Blaine's coffee towards him and sitting down opposite him.

"That's my usual." The corners of Blaine's mouth lifted into a smile.

"So… tell me about yourself." Kurt said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine blanched. Well, Kurt certainly didn't waste any time. But Blaine was cautious, he couldn't let Kurt see who he really was.

"What do you want to know?" He asked slowly.

"Hmm." Kurt thought for a second. "What about your family? Seems like a good starting place."

Great, Blaine thought.

"Well, it's just my mum and dad at home but I have an older brother that lives in LA." Blaine said.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Cooper. You might have seen him on television. He's an actor."

"Oh wow! That's so cool."

"He's nothing big or anything. He's only been in a commercial but a load of people went crazy over it. What about your family?" Blaine asked, wanting to get off of him as quickly as possible.

"Well, my mum died when I was eight so it was just me and my dad for a while. But he remarried a little while ago, to Finn Hudson's mum. Hence why we're step-brothers."

"I'm sorry about your mum." Blaine said.

Kurt looked sad for a second. "Thank you."

"So what are your plans for senior year?" Blaine asked, sensing that Kurt wanted to get away from that part of the conversation.

He was given a grateful look.

"I'm sending off an application for NYADA. It's a performing arts school in New York. It's tough to get into though, so I need to make sure that I have plenty of other options."

"I'm sure you'll be great, Kurt. I've heard you sing. It's beautiful." Blaine said, shyly.

"Really? You think so?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's face lit up and he felt so glad that he had been able to put that smile on his face. "I really do."

"Do you have any plans?"

Blaine sighed. "Umm, not really too sure at the moment."

He didn't want to admit to Kurt that he had no clue what was going with his life. He couldn't admit to Kurt that he was a failure. He remembered a time when he would get A's in every test. Now his papers were always branded by a big, red F. Blaine's image and good grades just couldn't go together.

"Well, there is still plenty of time to decide." Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine had to smile back, even though he knew that there was no hope for him.

The rest of the time passed quickly. The conversation flowed easily. Blaine loved hearing all about Kurt. He was so interesting. Luckily the conversation managed to stay away from things that would have been too hard to talk about. Blaine did try to ask Kurt about earlier but Kurt still said that he didn't want to talk about it.

They stayed chatting for a couple of hours before Kurt said that he'd need to start heading home.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked Blaine.

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "I don't live too far from here." he lied.

"Well, alright then. I had fun today Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at him.

"Me too." Blaine said this honestly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's cheek before drawing away and getting into his car.

Blaine watched as his car disappeared before he broke out into a grin. He'd never had such a good time.

XXXX

"Hey, kiddo." Burt Hummel said as Kurt walked in the door.

"Hey dad. I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go to bed." Kurt said heading to the stairs.

"Without dinner?" Finn asked.

"Not everyone eats like you do, Finn." Kurt said, smiling at him before heading up the stairs.

As soon as he was in his bedroom and the door was closed his smile dropped and tears started pouring from his eyes again.

Spending time with Blaine had been a perfect distraction from what had happened earlier. His mind was spending so much time trying to work Blaine out that it had pushed what had happened with Karofsky to the back of his mind. But now it was back and still just as painful as it had been before.

Remembering it made Kurt feel sick. He could still feel hands on him. Taking off his many layers, he stood in front of his full length mirror with his chest showing. His shoulder was bruised from where he had been held. He quickly put of his pyjamas covering the reminder of what had happened.

Laying in his bed, buried in his covers, Kurt tried to think about his day with Blaine. It had been great. He loved spending time with Blaine, getting to know the real him. Kurt wanted to see him more.

The dream that Kurt had that night was of Blaine. They were kissing and things were getting pretty heated. Kurt turned to his night stand to grab some lube and condoms and when he turned back around Blaine had morphed in Karofsky. Kurt didn't even have time to scream before his mouth was covered by Karofsky's, and he was being pinned roughly against the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the rest of the week Kurt avoided Karofsky like he was the plague. He made sure that he was always with somebody from glee and had to hold his bladder until he returned home after school, or till he got to the Lima Bean with Blaine.

He was going every other day to the Lima Bean and he was learning so much about the other boy. They alternated who would be paying for the coffee each time they went and it was nice to just relax after the stresses of the day. He knew that Blaine had noticed that something was up but he still refused to talk about it. Kurt thought it was funny how Blaine noticed Kurt had changed when his friends in New Directions hadn't noticed a thing.

He was slowly uncovering information about Blaine, like about how there was tension with Blaine's family. But Kurt learnt the most when Blaine wasn't talking. His reactions painted a pretty clear picture. It was through things like the sad look in his eyes whenever Kurt talked about his dad, or the crossing of his arms when he didn't want to talk about something.

Kurt didn't have the right to push him to tell him things when he himself was hiding something. But he didn't see any possible way that he could tell him now. It wasn't just that it made him disgusting anymore. He knew, now, that if he told Blaine about what had happened, Blaine would confront Karofsky, most likely with violence. Kurt didn't want Blaine to get in any more trouble and he'd prefer it if Blaine didn't get into fights anymore. Kurt was pretty much a pacifist, he hated violence. Besides he couldn't burden Blaine with his problems, when it seemed he had so many of his own.

Kurt was pretty sure Blaine would never have to find out. That was the theory anyway.

XXXX

The first mistake that Kurt had made that day was assuming that Karofsky was off ill. The second was heading to his locker afterschool by himself.

That morning Kurt noticed that Karofsky was missing from his Spanish class. It was also a class that he shared with Blaine and since they had started going out for coffee Blaine had moved so that he was sat next to Kurt. Having Blaine next to him brought a sense of safety to Kurt, which meant he could normally ignore the fear the spread over him when he saw Karofsky. But today when Kurt had walked in and seen that the bullies seat was empty he could relax completely and he chatted easily with Blaine, even getting told off for talking too much.

Kurt was free today and the freedom felt great. Everyone noticed that he was happier and to Kurt the whole atmosphere improved. After a week of living in fear, this single day was so refreshing.

Throughout the day he flirted easily with Blaine. At lunch he went out to sit with Blaine under the bleachers and they shared hesitant kisses. Kurt was hesitant because this felt like a major step in their relationship and Kurt still wasn't sure what they were. Blaine was hesitant because it seemed so unlike Kurt to do anything like this and he didn't want to push Kurt into anything.

Kurt's hands were on the back of Blaine's neck; his fingers were playing with the curls that had been left untouched by the gel. Blaine had his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. Their lips met softly together, though both of them wanted to ravish the other.

Kurt was falling in love with this Blaine.

"Whoa! What the hell?!"

Blaine and Kurt broke away from each other and turned to face who had caught them.

Puck was staring at them looking shocked. His eyes were wide, his mouth had dropped open. It took him a second before he collected himself. Blaine and Kurt waited for him to say something.

"Wow, Hummel! Fooling around with the bad boy. I never thought I'd see the day." A grin stretched across his face.

Kurt blushed but said nothing. Blaine didn't say anything either, he didn't know where to begin.

"I'm gonna go. I'll leave you guys to it." Puck winked at them before walking away.

The boys watched him go before turning to each other.

"You know he's going to tell everyone." Blaine said.

"I'm not ashamed, Blaine." Kurt mumbled.

And it was the truth. It may have been a little unsettling that rumours about them would spread through the school like a wildfire but he didn't care. He wanted to be with Blaine.

"You wouldn't mind being paired with me?" Blaine asked him.

"Of course not." He couldn't tell Blaine that he'd preferred to be paired with him.

"Well…" Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "You could come back over here."

Kurt went to him willingly, their lips meeting with more pressure than before.

XXXX

When Kurt headed to his locker before glee he was still on an emotional high.

There had been a lot of gossip and people staring at him and Blaine. But Blaine had walked Kurt to his next class after lunch and it had felt so comfortable. People had starred and while Kurt had kept his head down, Blaine walked with his usual swagger down the halls.

Maybe they could have a relationship, Kurt thought to himself as he stood in the deserted hallway. Of course he couldn't assume that Blaine felt the same as Kurt but if he was kissing him it had to mean something. And Blaine had said that it did when they first kissed. Kurt could feel himself getting his hopes up and he really hoped that they wouldn't be forced to crash and burn.

Kurt's thoughts were so occupied that he didn't hear the footsteps that echoed in the hallway. There was nothing that Kurt could do because by the time he had noticed that he was no longer alone, there was a hand around his neck, cutting off most of his air supply.

The hand dragged him back a little till he was against whoever the hand belonged to and the smell of aftershave filled his nostrils. He knew that smell anywhere. That smell had followed him into his nightmares but Kurt knew that he was awake now.

"Did you think you were safe?"

Tears leaked from Kurt's eyes as he fought to swallow air. His mouth was too busy trying to feed his lungs so he couldn't say anything.

"Fooling around with Anderson and spreading your disease? Did you think that I wouldn't find out about it, Hummel?"

"Please..." Kurt managed to choke out.

Karofsky's cruel laugh sounded right next to Kurt's ear. His other hand moved to grope Kurt's ass, the hand around Kurt's neck loosening a little.

With foresight what Kurt did next was probably one of the most stupid things that he had ever done. And that was saying something. Kurt's wit always had a habit of showing itself when it really, really shouldn't.

"For someone who sees it as a disease, it sure seems like you like to grope me." The words slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. He instantly regretted it. Was his head trying to get him killed?

Karofsky's hand tightened around his throat again but with more pressure than before. Kurt felt his air supply get cut off completely. Then he released Kurt as he sent him flying head first into the lockers.

XXXX

Blaine was headed to the bathroom when he heard the loud thump of something hitting the locker. It had made him jump because he hadn't expected anyone else to be wandering around the school and instead of heading to the bathroom he headed to where the sound was.

Rounding the corner he saw Kurt cowering on the floor by the lockers with Karofsky standing over him.

"Do you wanna suck on me while you're down there, you fag?" Blaine heard Karofsky say.

Blaine instantly launched himself at Karofsky, rage over taking him. He had taken the larger boy by surprise and he had stumbled, tripping over Kurt's legs and falling onto the ground. Blaine pounced on him and started smashing his fists, with all the force he could muster, into Karofsky's face. He heard a crunch and blood started pouring from Karofsky's nose.

"Blaine... Stop... Please." Kurt whimpered from behind him.

Kurt's voice seemed to make the anger that had filled Blaine, leave just as quickly as it had come. He left Karofsky lying on the floor bleeding and crawled towards Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding shaky.

Kurt nodded more tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Blaine pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. It hit Blaine then that this is why Kurt had been acting strange. He wanted to turn back to Karofsky and hurt him some more but he couldn't make himself let go of Kurt. He should have put the two things together earlier. He should have been there for Kurt.

Blaine pressed kisses all over Kurt's face in an attempt to calm him down. Kurt responded willingly to the kisses, granting Blaine access to his mouth. Blaine kissed him deeply, tasting his salty tears. Blaine forgot about Karofsky who was groaning in pain behind him. It was like only Kurt existed. Kurt clung to him and Blaine felt his heart shift.

Breaking off the kiss, Blaine crushed Kurt's head to his chest.

"You're everything." He whispered, tears forming in his own eyes.

XXXX

Kurt was still being held tightly in Blaine's arms when Principle Figgins appeared in the hall.

"What is going on here?" He asked, shocked.

Kurt tried to look towards him but Blaine didn't move, as if he hadn't heard the Principle.

"I might have known you'd be involved Mr Anderson." He said kneeling down by Karofsky. "Get into my office now. I'm going to take Mr Karofsky to the nurse. Mr Hummel, I suggest you get yourself to glee club. You really need to think about who you befriend."

Kurt was about to say something in Blaine's defence but Blaine squeezed him a little tighter and then let go heading to the Principle's office, leaving Kurt sat on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over the weekend Kurt had nothing to do but worry about Blaine. He hadn't seen him after what had happened, he'd left before glee club had finished. He'd sent him a text asking if he was okay and if he'd got into a lot of trouble. He worried that Blaine might have been suspended or even worse, excluded.

Blaine didn't reply to Kurt and the boy was tempted to go round his house to make sure he was alright. The one problem with that idea was he didn't even know where Blaine lived, even though he knew where Kurt lived.

Then there was the confusion over what Blaine and Kurt actually were. He didn't think that they were boyfriends. Nothing had been said to indicate that they were so Kurt wasn't going to be stupid. But he hoped that they were at least heading towards that.

Saturday Kurt spent most of the day in the garage with his dad and Finn, helping them out where he could but most of the time just getting in their way. They didn't say anything if he was annoying them though. Every few minutes he would check his phone, even though he had the volume up loud, just in case he missed something.

"Alright, that's it. Kurt, you need to get out of here." Burt said.

Kurt blinked up at his dad who had appeared before him.

"What?!"

"You're driving yourself crazy over I don't know what. You need to go out and take your mind off of whatever is bothering you. Go out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, I dunno. Just do something Kurt."

Kurt sighed. It did seem like a great idea but he didn't want a distraction. He wanted Blaine to tell him that he was alright.

He sent off a text to the girls and then drove home to get ready to go out, knowing that both the girls wouldn't ever say no to going out shopping. But Kurt just couldn't seem to work up the excitement that he usually had for shopping. It was his most favourite thing to do but right now it felt like it would drag.

"Damn you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt muttered.

XXXX

One, two. One, two.

Blaine punched the punching bag with all of his might. His anger was radiating off of him and bouncing around the basement, only increasing his fury.

He punched through the stinging pain that was across his knuckles. At this point he couldn't care less about the pain he was inflicting on himself. He deserved it. He was worthless. He couldn't even protect Kurt.

As soon as he thought about Kurt, his beautiful face flashed before his eyes and Blaine lowered his hands, almost getting knocked out by the punching bag as it swung back towards him.

He desperately wanted to hate Kurt. It would be so much easier and certainly less painful. Kurt was making him weak and he couldn't afford to be that way.

He wanted to call up Sebastian or another guy who would want to get underneath him with no strings attached. He wanted them to make him forget all about Kurt Hummel. No, he didn't. That was a lie.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled out in exasperation as he started hammering into the punching bag again.

XXXX

Sunday went much the same as Saturday had, although now there was no distraction in the form of his dad's garage. Instead Kurt just moped around the house. At lunch time he parked himself in the kitchen in an attempt to help Carole get lunch ready. He probably wasn't the most helpful but at least he was trying.

"Do you want to tell me what's up, sweetie?" Carole asked. "I know sometimes it isn't always easy to talk about some things with your dad."

It was like Carole had opened some kind of gate. As soon as Kurt's mouth opened the words wouldn't stop spilling out of them. He was sure Carole was going to regret her offer.

He skipped over everything about Karofsky. He would have told Carole, he trusted her, but he knew that she would have to tell his dad and he didn't want his dad to be put under stress. He told her all about Blaine. Literally everything. Even if he wanted to keep some things hidden it was like once the topic of Blaine came up the words couldn't come out quick enough. He finished off by telling Carole that Blaine was ignoring him and he felt tears threaten to escape so he quickly finished what he was saying in order to keep the tears under control.

Carole looked a bit dazed at the amount of knowledge that she had just heard and Kurt could see her processing it. Luckily she didn't take too long because Kurt didn't have a lot of patience left to give.

"You really like this boy, don't you?" She said slowly.

Kurt nodded his head slowly, his eyes downcast.

"Have you told him?"

"No... I haven't known him all that long. It's stupid."

"Honey, if you feel it then it could never be stupid." She placed a hand lovingly on Kurt's shoulder.

"What would I even say?!" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"Just ask him to be your boyfriend. The worst he can do is say no. And if he does then it's his loss."

Kurt thought about that. It would be heartbreaking and mortifying if he did ask Blaine and he said no. But there was the chance that the answer could be the opposite. If he didn't ask it could be something that he regretted for the rest of his life. It might be good to take a chance on Blaine. To put his heart into someone else's hands and to trust them fully with it. It wasn't like Blaine had done anything to hurt Kurt. Maybe it could be safe.

"Okay, if I see him tomorrow then I'll ask him."

"Well, good luck sweetie."

Kurt would do it. He would have the courage to approach Blaine and lay it all on the line.

He really hoped that Blaine was in school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blaine's body ached. His knuckles were sore, his ribs bruised and his legs shaky. He just had to work through the pain. Maybe he'd be able to steal some pain killers off someone later if it got too much for him.

He stood, leaning against his locker, trying not to look as weak as he felt. A few jocks walked by giving him dark looks but none of them approached him. He only hoped that they weren't bothering Kurt. He didn't know whether anyone knew that Kurt had been involved but if they did they would be more likely to start something with him than with Blaine. Kurt was an easy target, walking around in his tights pants and other fashionable accessories. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Walking slowly and trying to appear as casual as possible, Blaine made his way to the hallway where Kurt's locker was. And there was Kurt, stood next to his locker, where he had been attacked before. Blaine clenched his fists, his knuckles protesting to the action.

Kurt looked pale, standing there. He appeared to be in his own world and Blaine wondered what he could be thinking about. But at least he was being left alone.

"You know it's getting kind of creepy with you just staring at him all the time. Just ask him out."

Blaine turned around to see Mercedes Jones standing there with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.

"I don't stare all the time." Blaine said, ignoring the last part of her comment.

"Oh, sweetie. You do and it's obvious. And if the two of you have been caught smooching..." She trailed off, a knowing grin on her face.

Blaine just grunted.

"Look," She dropped the teasing tone, opting for a more serious one. "Kurt wouldn't just play around with you, if that's what you're worried about. If Kurt kissed you then there is a reason behind it."

"I don't get it. We're not even friends." Blaine said motioning between the two of them.

"We may not be but that boy there is my friend. My best friend. I want him to be happy. You may not be my first choice for him but you're what he wants. Don't screw it up."

Mercedes turned away from him and Blaine went back to looking at Kurt. He guessed he was doing a lot of staring, though he would never admit that to anyone.

Should he ask out Kurt? Relationships, well, let's just say they weren't really his thing. He'd only ever been in one and it had been horrible and destructive. Did Blaine really want to go there again? Plus relationships meant being honest with one another and there were just some things that Blaine would never ever want Kurt to know. And being faithful? That one would be difficult as well. He didn't see Kurt opting for an open relationship and he would never expect him to. But Blaine needed the random sex. It kept him from going insane and spilling out his anger.

Kurt deserved so much better. He deserved something more than what Blaine could give him. When he had started pursuing Kurt he had only wanted a hook up with him. Watching him walk around in his tight pants had made Blaine's own pants feel a little tighter, so much so, he had had to jerk himself off in the toilets so that he could hide his hard on.

He didn't even know how he'd gotten to the stage that he was at with Kurt. It was probably because Kurt didn't put out like so many other guys had. Because he couldn't have him, Blaine's mind seemed to always move Kurt to the forefront.

Blaine simply refused that his heart had anything to do with it. Nope, his heart didn't skip a beat whenever Kurt looked in his direction. Much like he was now. Shoot.

XXXX

Kurt's mouth went dry and the palms of his hands went clammy as he approached his locker. The memory of what had happened here had been suppressed by worrying about Blaine but now came to him in full force and he felt panic rising in him.

He completely forgot the reason that he was at his locker. If he could close his eyes he could picture everything that had happened so clearly. The hallway seemed to get quieter and everyone else disappeared. It was just him, Blaine and Karofsky.

Kurt tried his best to halt his mind. He knew where it was travelling to and he didn't want to go there. He refused. Concentrating as hard as he could he dragged his gaze away from the locker and decided to just go to his first class early.

But there Blaine was. Watching Kurt as he had so many time before. Normally seeing Blaine watching over him would calm Kurt but as he took in the boys appearance he felt anything but. A gasp escaped from his lips and he hurried over to him.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked, lightly grazing his fingertips over a bruise on Blaine's cheek. "This wasn't from Friday."

"I'm good, don't worry about me." Blaine said.

He took Kurt's hands away from his face and Kurt noticed the state of his knuckles. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine was obviously really hurt and Kurt didn't like to think of him being in pain.

"Oh, Blaine. Your hands." Before he even knew what he was doing, he had brought their hands to his lips and gently kissed Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine let out a shaky breath and he closed his eyes tight shut.

"You haven't cleaned these up properly , have you?"

Kurt didn't wait for a response. Taking Blaine by the wrist, so not to hurt his hands, he went back to his locker. Pushing down the rising panic he quickly got a first aid kit out of it and then dragged Blaine to the boys toilets, locking the door behind them.

"You come prepared?" Blaine asked, he wore a smirk but sadness tinged his voice.

"You never know." Kurt murmured. "Here let me clean you up."

XXXX

Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt as he tended to him.

It angered him that Kurt felt that he needed a first aid kit in his locker. The thought of someone doing something to harm Kurt sent his blood boiling.

But anger wasn't the emotion that he was feeling most strongly now. Watching Kurt take care of him made Blaine's chest feel tight and tears welled up in his eyes, which he refused to let fall. Luckily Kurt was so focused on his hands.

No one had ever tried to look after Blaine before. He couldn't even recall childhood memories of someone caring for him in this way. His father was always at work, his mother was either at work or out with the 'girls'. His older brother Cooper had tried but being ten years older than Blaine and having as much energy as he did, looking after his younger brother was just too boring.

"There. All clean." Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Thanks."

Kurt gave him another smile but then it slipped from his face and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Umm... I actually wanted to ask you something." Kurt said nervously.

"Sure go ahead." Blaine tried to give him a reassuring smile when inside he was just as worried about what the question might be.

Kurt took a deep breath, as if preparing himself before he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers :)**

**Sorry for the wait. The holidays are over and now I have to go back to studying *sigh*. My updates may be a bit jumpy but hopefully I won't leave you hanging for too long. **

**Also I've had a few comments saying that my chapters are too short and I apologise (I can only hope this means you like the story and want more ;) hehe). I am working on this. I'm writing chapter 10 at the moment so I'll be working my hardest to make the chapters longer from there on out.**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting. It means so much to me :')**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Being Kurt's boyfriend was easier than Blaine had imagined and he had no idea why he had hesitated when Kurt had asked him. Everything was basically as it had been before, except now they shared more hugs and kisses. They held hands at every opportunity and when they couldn't do that they made sure that some part of their body was touching.

When Karofsky came back to school after taking a week off, Blaine helped Kurt through it. When Kurt had first seen him he had almost collapsed in the hallway but Blaine had been there to hold him up and sent a warning glare to the larger boy. He didn't go near them.

So all in all, while there were many decisions that Blaine regretted, saying yes to Kurt in that bathroom was not one of them. Even if it had taken him a full minute to actually give Kurt the confirmation.

Blaine was even managing to stay faithful to Kurt. In the month that they had been together Blaine had had no hook ups. He hadn't even felt the need. It was the first time that Blaine had actually felt proud of himself. Until he realised that it was stupid to be proud of not cheating. Sebastian had tried to call him a couple of times but he'd ignored the calls and had instead messaged Kurt.

He wasn't pushing anything with Kurt. He didn't want to scare him off or anything. They hadn't actually discussed anything sexual so he didn't really know where Kurt stood but he knew Kurt well enough to know that he wouldn't jump into bed with anyone. And while masturbation had become Blaine's new friend at least he didn't have to feel guilty about picturing Kurt as he did it.

In truth, though Blaine would never admit it to anyone but himself, he was just glad that he could call Kurt his. The other things just didn't seem to matter.

XXXX

Kurt had been terrified when his question to Blaine had been met with a open mouth and wide eyes. He was sure that he was going to be rejected. Dating hadn't seemed to have been Blaine's thing. The minute he waited for an answer seemed like an eternity. While he waited he had to keep himself from running away. He needed the answer.

When Blaine had uttered "Yes" Kurt had leapt into his arms and kissed him, forgetting that he was injured but pulling away quickly to see Blaine flinching in pain. But Blaine had followed his lips and they were joined again in a more comfortable position.

Carole was the first person that Kurt told about his new relationship. She seemed so happy for him and promised not to tell Burt when Kurt said he wasn't ready to do that just yet. At school he and Blaine didn't tell anyone either. Everyone soon seemed to notice that something was different about the two. How could they not?

It was a week after they had actually gotten together that anyone in the Glee club actually said anything. Blaine had walked Kurt to the choir room because his teacher for detention wasn't in so Blaine didn't have it. Outside the door Blaine had placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before allowing Kurt to go into the room.

When Blaine disappeared from the doorway the questions started.

"Are you dating him?" Rachel screeched at him.

"Dude, when were you gonna tell me?" Finn asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"About time." Mercedes smirked.

"Didn't know you had a thing for bad boys." Puck laughed loudly.

"Yes, he and I are dating." Kurt said simply, a grin spreading across his face.

"That's great Kurt." Mercedes said and most of the Glee club nodded in agreement, except one.

"You cannot be serious. Blaine Anderson? Really Kurt? I thought you had taste." Rachel said, spitefully.

"You don't know him like I do."

He didn't want to get in a fight over this. It was up to him who he dated and he wanted Blaine, and Blaine wanted him. That was what mattered.

"Clearly because you're disillusioned. Blaine Anderson is bad news. We all know his reputation, Kurt!"

"Yes and we all know you are back-stabber but that doesn't mean we don't give you repetitive chances." Well there goes the plan for not making this a fight.

"Well sorry if I'm trying to look out for a friend."

"It's not Blaine I need protection from." Kurt huffed out angrily.

"Whoa. What's going on in here?" Mr Schuester asked as he walked in.

No one said anything and for the rest of Glee Kurt and Rachel ignored each other. An ignorance that would stretch on for weeks.

XXXX

"Would you like to come to my house for our family Friday night dinner?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine first thing on Thursday morning.

Great, family. Blaine wondered when something would come along to challenge him in this relationship and of course it had to be to do with family. Family matters were a tough spot for Blaine.

But looking at Kurt's excited face with his blue eyes shimmering, Blaine knew that he would be meeting Kurt's family tomorrow. Though he would never admit it to anyone, ever, the thought scared him shitless. What if Kurt's dad thought that Blaine wasn't good enough for his son? What if he wanted Kurt to break up with Blaine? Would Kurt do it? Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt that was clear by now. Blaine was waiting for everyone else to realise that Kurt was like kryptonite to him. He was sure they would see it soon.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Hmm, oh sorry. Mind wandered." Blaine said, wondering how long his mind had gone on a tangent for. "Of course I'll come to dinner."

The smile on Kurt's face was worth everything.

"Great." Kurt was breathless with excitement. "Do you want to come round straight after school tomorrow? I can drop you off at your house after dinner."

"I can walk home but thanks for the offer."

"Okay, if you're sure. We can get some homework done before dinner."

Blaine pouted.

"Don't give me that look. Let's shock the teacher's on Monday." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Urgh. I guess it could be fun to shake things up a bit." Blaine said, though he still wore his pout.

XXXX

Kurt wondered if anyone saw this side of Blaine. It was sort of cute and Kurt was sure that Blaine didn't want people to see that side of him. It was a privilege that he ever got to see his boyfriend like that, and Kurt knew that well. But even though some progress had been made, there was still a wall up that even Kurt hadn't managed to break through.

It was definitely something to do with his home life, of that Kurt was sure. He had noticed the hesitancy. And although Kurt knew that Blaine lived quite a way away he never accepted any of Kurt's offers for a lift home. Hopefully after a while Blaine would be able to open up even more and Kurt would be trusted with that secret, but for now he didn't want to push Blaine.

Excitement and nervousness were the emotions that Kurt was feeling about the dinner with Blaine and his family tomorrow. His dad knew about Blaine now and obviously Carole and Finn knew but he wondered how his father would take the fact that he had a boyfriend. Being gay and actually acting on being gay were two different things sometimes. And while Burt might be alright with the thought of a gay son he might change his mind when he realised that Kurt was actually dating. Really Kurt knew that he didn't have to worry about things like that. His dad was pretty accepting and he was always ready to campaign for things like marriage equality. But that little bit of doubt flickered in Kurt's mind like the flame of a candle. He'd just have to push through it and after the dinner the candle would be blown out. Hopefully.

Another things Kurt worried about is whether his dad would be accepting of Blaine. Burt Hummel was a pretty simple man. You don't mess with him and he has no problem with you. But Blaine was a little rough around the edges and his dad could be pretty protective of Kurt, especially lately. He knew Kurt wasn't having the best time in school, even if he didn't actually know how bad it was. Kurt wanted Blaine and his dad to get along because Kurt had never felt this way before about anybody.

XXXX

"So… this is my room." Kurt said hesitantly as he let Blaine into it.

The room was very Kurt. Stylish and tidy. His shelves were stacked full with CD's, DVD's and books. A vanity table stood in the corner and held bottles of different skin care products. His desk held his laptop and an iPod docking station. Different textbooks covered the table, messily but even they seemed like they belonged exactly like that. Kurt's bed was a double and was neatly made. This room was the opposite of Blaine's.

"It's very you. I like it." Blaine said reassuring Kurt.

The smile on his face was worth it.

"C'mon. Let's get our Spanish homework out the way. I prefer French, it's so annoying having to do both." Kurt pouted before seating himself on his bed, pulling out his books from his bag.

Blaine followed suit. He didn't mind that Kurt was actually making him do work, he was just glad to be spending time with him. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering away from his textbook and towards Kurt. He could probably stare at Kurt for a life time and never get bored.

"I know you're staring." Kurt said, his lips twitching upwards.

"Well you're distracting me." Blaine said.

Kurt turned to face him. "Oh, really? And how would I be doing that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well… I just can't stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you." Blaine said.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, his smell surrounding him. Blaine surged forward, his lips meeting Kurt's. Kurt's lips were just perfect and he tasted divine. He couldn't stop himself from wanting more.

Then Kurt let out a small moan and Blaine felt himself hardening at the sound. He'd never heard Kurt make a sound like that before and from the instant reaction that his body gave he knew it was a sound that really, really turned him on.

Blaine guided Kurt so that he was lying down, the position they had been in had been a little uncomfortable and Blaine didn't want to stop kissing Kurt. Kurt went easily his hands gripping Blaine's T-shirt.

Blaine pulled back, silently asking Kurt if this was alright. He didn't know what would happen but he needed Kurt to be alright with it. Kurt whined when Blaine stopped kissing him and instantly pulled Blaine on top of him.

"Please…" he moaned.

Blaine groaned at the delightful sound coming out of Kurt's mouth and instead of kissing Kurt's already swollen lips, he turned his attention to his boyfriends pale neck. He nibbled lightly on his skin all the while getting harder as Kurt moaned underneath him.

Kurt bucked a little as Blaine nibbled a bit harder and Blaine felt Kurt's erection rub against his own. Blaine let out a deep moan at the friction created. Their hips started to move in sync, thrusting into each other.

"Blaine…" Kurt panted underneath him. "I'm gonna…"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying as Blaine felt him tense in his arms as he came. Blaine followed soon after, falling to the side of Kurt so that he didn't squash him.

XXXX

Kurt lay there trying to get his breath back. He felt Blaine breathing just a heavily next to him and he wanted to say something but his brain couldn't seem to connect anything into full sentences.

He felt the wet and stickiness in his boxers but he couldn't even bring himself to care about how disgusting it felt. He'd never done anything like this before and he couldn't help but feel utter joy.

"Were you okay with that?" Blaine asked his voice low.

Kurt moved his head slightly so that he could look at Blaine, a smile coming to his face.

"That was amazing." He breathed out.

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes unguarded, unlike they usually were. He looked happy and hopeful, his eyes twinkling. This was the real Blaine. This is the person that Kurt was falling in love with.

He reached out a hand and took Blaine's, rubbing it softly.

The moment was interrupted by the front door slamming closed and Burt calling up the stairs.

"Kurt! We're home; dinner should be ready in ten so you boys better make sure you get down here."

Kurt raised himself off his bed.

"I need to change my boxers." Kurt said, heat rising in his cheeks. "Would you like to borrow a pair?"

"Thanks." Blaine said, wrinkling his nose as he shifted into a sitting position.

They quickly changed and shared a kiss before they headed downstairs. It was time for Burt to meet Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Blaine followed nervously behind Kurt. This would be a test. He couldn't mess this up. He had no idea what to expect from Burt Hummel. The way Kurt talked about him made him seem like the best person on the planet and being Kurt's dad he would have to be something pretty special. But Blaine knew the truth about fathers.

"Dad. This is Blaine. My boyfriend."

Blaine looked up and met Burt's eyes.

He was tall and on the larger side. He looked nothing like Kurt. His head was bald but covered by a baseball cap. He looked terrifying. Blaine's own father looked less scary than this guy. But seeing his eyes he could see the resemblance to Kurt. They both had the same twinkle, a deeper emotion that could only be shown through their eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Blaine said, his Dalton manners instantly returning to him.

"You too. And call me Burt. I ain't no sir." He smiled at Blaine and shook his hand before ambling off to the dining room.

Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"You did great, don't worry." Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before pulling him along, following his father.

Blaine let out the breath that he hadn't known he had been holding and followed Kurt more confidently.

Finn and Burt were sat at the table, talking about a football game coming up and there was a woman carrying serving bowls into the kitchen.

"Would you like a hand?" Blaine asked her.

"Ah, you must be Blaine." She put a bowl on the table and took Blaine into a hug. "Kurt's been talking about you non-stop. I'm Carole, his step-mum and Finn's mum."

Blaine was taken aback by the hug. He couldn't even remember the last time his own mother had hugged him. It felt nice but it made him tense up and he was sure that Carole noticed because she quickly released him, a smile still on her face.

He turned to his boyfriend who wore a grin on his face and who squeezed his hand gently.

They sat down at the table and Kurt rested their linked hands on his lap. Blaine was grateful for the constant contact that Kurt kept with him, he wasn't sure if the other boy knew how important it was, that it kept him in control, kept him from bolting out the door in fear.

Carole served the food and they started to eat in silence for a bit. Kurt had released Blaine's hand so that they would be able to eat properly but Blaine had shifted himself so that he was closer to the boy.

"So how was school this week boys?" Burt asked.

"It was alright." Finn said while chewing his food.

"Kurt?"

"The usual. I remain unchallenged and under-appreciated." Kurt said, grimacing.

"And you aren't having any more problems with bullies?"

"He's all good now he's got his bodyguard." Finn muttered under his breath though everyone round the table heard him.

Kurt blushed brightly and Blaine just smirked.

"So you're looking after my son, huh, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Mr Hummel. If anyone wants to lay a hand on him then they have to get past me." Blaine said with pride.

"I can tell that I'm gonna really like you, kiddo." Burt said, showing Blaine a smile. "Anyone that loves and protects my son cold never get on my bad side."

Blaine just smiled, unsure whether to really believe him yet. He had taught himself to be wary.

"You know I can take care of myself." Kurt said with such conviction that both Blaine and Burt burst out laughing.

Kurt glared at the both of them.

"Alright boys, let's not gang up on poor Kurt." Carole said, her eyes twinkling in laughter that she wouldn't let leave her mouth.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and Blaine had to admit that he enjoyed himself. He was still unsure about Burt but he knew that Kurt adored his father and it seemed that the relationship went both ways.

Finn had been a little bit off with him the whole dinner but Blaine didn't let it bother him. He knew that Finn wouldn't be able to make Kurt change his mind about him.

They headed upstairs to grab Blaine's things so that he could go home.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said, slipping his hands around the boy's waist.

"What for?" Blaine asked confused.

"I know it must have been scary for you, meeting my dad. I know he can look scary sometimes but he's really just a teddy bear."

"He cares about you a lot." Blaine commented.

"He does. Sometimes it's a blessing and a curse. Which is why I have to say a proper goodbye to you up here." Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"I think I've created a monster." Blaine said.

He captured Kurt's lips before the taller boy could reply. Kurt instantly let him gain access to his mouth. He held Kurt as close as possible, loving the feel of him in his arms. He heard Kurt let out a little moan and he felt all of his blood rush down south.

"I'd better go." Blaine said, breaking off the kiss before he did something drastic, like push Kurt back onto the bed so he could have his wicked way with him.

XXXX

Blaine was half way home when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID he frowned but answered it anyway.

"Hey B. I need you now." Sebastian said, whining down the line.

"Seb… I can't do this anymore." Blaine said.

"Why not?!" Sebastian said, his tone changing completely.

"I'm involved with someone."

"So? I really don't see the problem."

"I can't mess this thing up with him Seb. I'm sorry. But we're still buddies." Blaine said.

"Whatever Blaine. Soon enough you'll be begging me to let you back in my ass."

"Goodbye, Seb." Blaine said hanging up the phone.

He felt proud of himself again. He knew it seemed like a silly thing, being proud of not giving in to temptation but he couldn't help the feeling spreading through him.

Kurt meant way too much to him and he wasn't about to lose that for some casual sex that never really felt that great, emotionally.

Blaine walked into the front door and was about to head up the stairs to bed when he noticed his own father waiting for him in the doorway of the basement. When he saw that Blaine had noticed him he descended into the basement and Blaine dutifully followed his father even though he really didn't want anything to ruin his night.

It was time for training.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! New chapter!**

**Just a quick note to say that I had originally only been posting this story on Scarves & Coffee before I started posting it here but now I have caught up with myself, so both are on this chapter. I will now (try to) update weekly. I'm also working to make future chapters longer (yay).**

**Once again thank you for all the interest that you have shown in this story. I am blown away by its response :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

When Blaine met Kurt at the entrance to the school on Monday morning, he was bruised again. Kurt could tell that they were fresh bruises because he could still see the previous ones that were only just fading. They looked so painful and it made Kurt's heart ache to think of the pain that Blaine must have been dealing with.

Of course Blaine just shrugged it off. Kurt knew he acted tough but even the toughest of people have their limits and Kurt wondered what Blaine's were. How many more bruises would Blaine show up with?

"You should see the other guy." Blaine said in greeting.

Kurt knew that Blaine could tell from his facial expression that he was worried. And Kurt didn't really care about any other guy. His guy was hurt. His boyfriend.

"Are you hurting? What happened?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm fine, Kurt. Honest."

Kurt lightly traced his fingertips across Blaine's bruised cheek and the other boy winced involuntarily at the touch.

"Don't lie to me Blaine. What happened?" Kurt asked again.

"It doesn't matter what happened!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt looked alarmed at Blaine and all of Blaine's features turned apologetic in an instant.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you. I guess it does hurt a little." Blaine admitted, reluctantly.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt sighed, his heart heavy.

"You know what would make me feel better? Some sweet kisses from the most beautiful guy I know." Blaine said coyly.

"Well when I find him I'll let him know." Kurt winked, turning away.

Blaine caught Kurt in his arms, turning the boy back to him. He kissed Kurt softly and Kurt surrendered to him instantly. Neither boy could see the disgusted looked they were getting as people walked past them to get into the school. Though, honestly, neither boy really cared what anyone else thought of them. If Kurt were with anyone else he probably would have been a bit more wary but Blaine had the reputation that made the people that Kurt was feared, scared of him. And it didn't help that he couldn't think of much else when he was with Blaine.

"There is no one more beautiful than you." Blaine whispered before releasing Kurt.

Instead he held the boys hand and started walking into school. If it were just him he would have loitered outside school a bit longer but he didn't want Kurt to be late because of him. He didn't want to be the bad influence that got Kurt into trouble.

Man, if the guys at Dalton could see him now. They'd probably be proud of him for being a more upstanding citizen. So, obviously, he wasn't going to let them know. But he couldn't help feel happy at the thought that they'd be proud of him and rooting for him. Maybe he should go and see them sometime soon. It had been a while. Maybe he'd even take Kurt.

His friends at Dalton had always been there for him. They had seen him transition into the new personality that he'd taken with him to McKinley. They hadn't been happy that he was changing but they knew that he didn't want to change. They knew that something else was going on but because he wouldn't tell them they couldn't do anything.

If he went to Dalton with Kurt, his old friends might say that he was becoming the old Blaine again. But Blaine knew that, that wasn't the case. He still had a lot to deal with and he wondered if he would ever be that bright eyed boy again. No. Kurt was transforming him again but this time it was into a better form. Kurt didn't even know it but he was saving Blaine in so many ways.

Blaine was still scared. Kurt could easily take his heart and smash it until it crumbled into tiny little pieces that could just be blown away in the wind. He knew that Kurt would never try to hurt him on purpose. Kurt couldn't even hurt a fly if he tried. It wasn't who he was. But the danger of being hurt accidentally was ever present, niggling in his head.

XXXX

Kurt wasn't about to let the bruises on his boyfriend go. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, sooner, hopefully, rather than later. But for now, he let it slide. It was obvious that Blaine didn't want to talk about it. He'd gotten defensive and put up a barrier against Kurt. Kurt hated that barrier and would do anything to make sure it never came up against he again. He knew he couldn't destroy it completely. Blaine had it for a reason, he was fragile.

One day he hoped that Blaine would trust him enough to confide in him. He loved the boy and although they hadn't exactly exchanged the statement to each other, Kurt was pretty certain that Blaine knew that Kurt loved him and he shared the feelings with him.

XXXX

Lunch time came around and the two boys met up to go to the bleachers where they would make out for most of lunch and barely eating anything. As they were heading out they were stopped by Mercedes who blocked their path with a hand on her hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm going to make out with my boyfriend for the entire lunch." Blaine said smirking at the blush that appeared on Kurt's cheeks.

"While I'm sure that's fun for you I have a request."

"What's your request Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"You guys come and eat lunch with the New Directions. We miss you Kurt. Ever since you started dating Blaine you haven't really been around. And I know that you don't want to miss any time with Blaine so I'm extending an invitation to him as well. Bedside, it will be good for the club to actually get to know Blaine and see that he's not all bad."

"I don't want to get to know anyone." Blaine said, scowling.

"But you'll do it for Kurt, right?"

Blaine remained silent so Mercedes and Kurt knew that he would do this for Kurt.

Though it may sound bad, Kurt hadn't really missed the presence of his friends all that much. Blaine occupied his head so much that he didn't think about much outside of his relationship. People might call him a fool for that but it wasn't like he could help it.

It would be nice for Blaine and the members of the glee club to get along. New Directions had been like a second family to him. They were there for him a lot of the time, until recently, and that wasn't they're fault as Kurt chose not to go to them with his problems.

"Come on you too. Let's go and get lunch. One lunch time away from the bleachers isn't going to hurt."

XXXX

Lunch was a painful experience for both Blaine and Kurt.

The members of the glee club were anything but welcoming to Blaine, choosing instead to ignore him. When Kurt tried to bring him into the conversation they had simply talked over him. Kurt was so angry at his supposed friends. Couldn't they see how happy Blaine made him? Didn't they understand the extent of his feelings?

Blaine didn't much care what the New Directions thought of him. The thing that really bothered him was that the situation was making Kurt upset and that was one thing he could not forgive the group for. Half way through lunch he had felt Kurt grip his hand under the table, looking for some kind of life support.

It was nearing the end of lunch before anyone else but Kurt and Mercedes actually addressed Blaine.

"So Anderson, you just gonna fuck Kurt and run?" Santana asked out of the blue.

Kurt spluttered on the water that he had just taken a sip of. "Santana!"

"No someone's gotta ask it. That's the only reason he's with you. He just wants to stick his dick in another virgin."

Blaine felt anger pulse through him. It was accurate that Blaine had done those things before but he couldn't imagine doing something like that to Kurt. Kurt wasn't just someone in a long line of people. He was something more.

But he knew that Kurt's ignorant friends wouldn't be able to understand that. They were so closed off. Pretending to be accepting but really being just as judgmental as the rest of the school.

What really made Blaine snap though was the unshed tears that glistened in Kurt's eyes.

"Not the it's any of your business but I am not going to hurt Kurt like that." Blaine said, his voice dangerously low.

"And we're just supposed to believe you?!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not. The only person that I need to believe me is Kurt. I will not have you upsetting him." Blaine yelled, rising to his feet.

Before he could storm away from the table and the glances that were directed at said table he felt Kurt take his hand. He expected Kurt to pull him back down to work something out with his friends.

Kurt did the opposite. He stood up and pulled Blaine away from the table.

"If you leave with him now don't come crying back to us when he leaves you in the dirt!" Santana yelled after them.

Kurt stopped and turned to give them one last look. Then he pulled Blaine out of the cafeteria leaving his so-called friends behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are! Double digits! Woo! And the chapter is the longest I have done, so far... Thank you to everyone supporting this story, you guys rock!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Blaine lounged lazily on the sofa in front of the living room television. His dad was out doing something or other, he didn't really care anymore, and Kurt as helping his dad out at the garage. So Blaine was stuck home alone with nothing to do. He shuffled further back into the sofa, still aching as always. He couldn't even remember a time when he wasn't aching.

This was not how a guy should spend their weekend. Especially a guy with Blaine's reputation

The boy had been aimlessly flicking through the channels on the television, nothing really catching his eye. You'd think that with over a thousand channels, one might actually be showing something decent. No such luck apparently.

Normally, if occasions like this arose, Blaine would waste no time in going over to some guys house and screwing until the other guy passed out from exhaustion. No that wouldn't be happening this weekend and he didn't want it to. Truthfully it was never that satisfactory. Blaine was fully prepared for himself to go no action at all, apart from his right hand in the shower. Unless Kurt wanted to try the grinding again. That had felt unbelievably good.

Blaine settled the TV on some mind-numbingly boring programme, having no intention of actually watching it. Just as Blaine was starting to doze off, it's not like there wasn't much else to do, his phone started to ring. He jumped to answer it immediately. Boredom was something he hated.

"Hey, Blainers!" Came the voice through the phone.

"Jeff. What can I do for you?" Blaine asked.

He had recognized the other boy's voice easily. The other boy was very excitable and all around awesome guy.

Jeff was a part of the Warblers as Blaine had been during his time there and they had formed a fast and lasting friendship. Many of his friendships with the Warblers would be lasting ones. They truly knew him, before he had become what he was today.

Blaine hated that it had been so long since he'd been in contact with any of his old school friends. He owed them so much more, he knew that, but there always seemed to be something going on. And now with Kurt in the picture, and the fact that Blaine wanted to spend all his time with the beautiful boy, he'd probably never get round to properly hanging with the guys. Though he wouldn't mind if that was the trade that he had to make.

"You can grace the Warblers with your presence at a rockin' party!" Jeff said.

"A 'rockin' party', hmm? Promises, promises." Blaine laughed.

Blaine doubted that the party would be that crazy. Considering some of the parties that he had found himself at since he had found his bad-boy persona, the Warblers party would be tame. In his eyes a Warbler arty was better than the insane ones that he had been too. At least he wouldn't have to worry about drugs or police raids. Drugs was one thing that Blaine would never ever do, but you try telling that to a house full of high people. It was practically impossible.

"It's a house party. There will be alcohol."

"Hmm, but I got Kurt tonight." Blaine said to himself, forgetting about Jeff on the other end of the phone for a second.

It would be a great opportunity to catch up with the guys and have some warbler type fun and he wouldn't have to pretend anything with them. They knew mostly everything about him. He wanted to party with them. But being with Kurt was like a dream come true. Even doing nothing with Kurt was always the best time. Kurt allowed Blaine to be whoever he wanted to be and didn't question him on it.

"Who's Kurt?"

Blaine froze, realising what he'd done. It wasn't like he was keeping Kurt a secret, it was more that he didn't know exactly how to explain it to the Warblers. Now he had forced himself into the situation where he had to try.

"Another fuck buddy?" Jeff questioned when Blaine didn't say anything.

Blaine knew why he was being questioning about Kurt. Blaine had never let on the names of anyone that he had been doing, mostly because he had forgotten the day after. Letting slip Kurt's name would instantly make Jeff and the rest of the Warblers curious. They'd understand that Kurt was something different from the ordinary men that came and went out of Blaine's life. They'd want to meet this magical boy, and who could blame them. Kurt was definitely something else.

"You know that, that isn't the case, Jeff." Blaine said with a sigh.

Jeff remained quiet on the end of the line, prompting Blaine to carry on. He wanted Blaine to admit it.

"Kurt is... Well, he's my boyfriend." He paused. "My, god honest, boyfriend." Blaine said, even he could hear the pride leaking into his voice.

"Oh my god! Seriously?! You aren't joking with me?!" Jeff's shrill voice sounded out.

"Sounding a little bit girly there." Blaine laughed easily at his friend's excitement.

He was secretly pleased with Jeff's reaction. He just decided to play it cool though.

"We have to meet this guy, Blaine! You have to bring him to the party tonight. Parade him around. Oh my gosh, I can't wait!"

Blaine thought about it. It would be cool to take Kurt to meet his friends. But did he really want to subject Kurt to that level of crazy. And if they said something that Blaine didn't really want Kurt to know about him. What if they talked about his sleaziness? He knew Kurt had an idea about his behaviour but having someone actually address it was much different from an inkling. Maybe if he asked the Warbler they wouldn't bring it up. They wouldn't want to screw this thing up for him. They were always trying to encourage him to be a better person and in a way, Kurt was helping with that. Well, more than in a way.

So what would be the harm of taking Kurt to the party? The Warblers were important to him and so was Kurt.

"I can ask him if he wants to come." Blaine finally said.

Jeff let out a whoop.

"But can you tell the rest of the Warblers not to say anything about my reputation? I don't want to scare Kurt off. I don't think he'd be overjoyed at my past behaviour." Blaine said sadness evident in his voice.

"Of course. I'll let them know, but I'm sure they wouldn't have said anything. They'd know how much Kurt meant to you before they'd even meet them." He said seriously before reverting back to excitable. "Man, they are going to be so excited!"

Blaine laughed. "Well I guess me and Kurt will be seeing you later."

Jeff rattled of the details for the party and then disconnected the call.

XXXX

The garage as finally quietening down and Kurt would be leaving soon. He couldn't wait to jump into the shower and clean off all of the grime that came with working with motor engines and oil. He was aware that he had grease smudges on his face and up his arms but there wasn't much he could really do about them until he got home. He was wearing and old pair of jeans, tight like most of his trousers, and a grey tank top. Not the most fashionable wear but it served its purpose and he didn't dare wear any of his designer clothes here. He couldn't hurt his babies like that. It wasn't like anyone was going to see him.

"Oh my god."

Kurt turned round sharply to see Blaine standing there with his mouth gaping open. Instantly Kurt's mind went into overdrive, thinking about how terrible he must look.

Well, so much for no one seeing him. Why did this always happen to him?

XXXX

When Blaine had got to the garage he hadn't expected the sight that he had been granted. Kurt looked hot. Not that he didn't look hot all the time but this was the kind of hot that had Blaine's blood rushing southwards.

Kurt looked flustered.

"Oh no! I look terrible, I know!" Kurt exclaimed, making to run away to clean up at least a little bit.

Blaine shot forward and took Kurt's hands before he could flee and he hungrily kissed Kurt, showing Kurt how much he was lusting for him. Kurt was surprised by the kiss and gave in completely to Blaine. He parted his lips letting Blaine's tongue tangle with his. Kurt felt himself moving backwards until he was against a wall. Blaine still had his hands captive and Kurt could do nothing but let Blaine lead, not that he wanted to do anything else but surrender.

"Mmm, you look so hot." Blaine moaned as he moved from Kurt's lips to his neck.

He nibbled gently on Kurt's pale neck and Kurt let out a little whimper. Blaine could feel Kurt hardening against him and he wanted nothing more than to grind up against him and lose himself in Kurt but he stopped himself.

He drew back from Kurt, still keeping hold of his hands. His eyes glanced over the little bruise that he had left on Kurt's skin and then his eyes met with shimmering blue ones.

"I want you so bad." Blaine whispered, watching as Kurt's eyes turn to a darker blue in lust. "But we can't right now." Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hands.

Reality quickly snapped back to them and Kurt's cheeks turned red. Anyone could have easily walked in on them, Burt or even one of the homophobic inhabitants of Lima. It was like Kurt invaded his senses until there was nothing left but him and it was sad when the world came back to him. He just wanted to lose himself in Kurt completely.

Kurt had a blissful look on his face and Blaine wasn't sure if his boyfriend had yet to join him in reality. Blaine let out a little chuckle which seemed to bring the boy back.

"That was a nice hello." Kurt mused.

Blaine laughed out loud before pecking Kurt on the tip of his nose. He could be so adorable. Blaine loved so many different sides of Kurt.

"I actually came to ask you if you wanted to go to a party tonight." Blaine said, a grin still plastered on his face.

"What kind of party is it?"

"It's a house party. It's being held by the Warblers. They're the glee club at my old school. I don't get to see them a lot anymore and when I told them about you they insisted that you come too."

"What school did you used to go to?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Dalton Academy."

"They're our competition." Then "Wait, you went to a prep school?"

Blaine could understand why Kurt would be confused. He didn't exactly look like a prep boy anymore. If he was truthful he missed Dalton and the uniform. Everyone was the same and they were unified. The safety of Dalton was something that Blaine loved the most. It was safety that Blaine could never be sure if he'd have again. He wished he could still be there.

"Yeah, it's not very believable, right? I got kicked out. I'm not very proud of it." Blaine said, his good mood dimming a bit.

He did want to tell Kurt really but a lot of questions would rise up with the story. He had reacted badly to a normal everyday situation and because he couldn't tell anyone, no one would understand why he acted like he did.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Then you don't have to tell me. Just as long as you don't leave me alone at McKinley." He gave Blaine a small smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Then Kurt left it alone. It was a simple as that. Blaine didn't think he'd ever stop being awed by kurt.

"About the party, I'm going to have to ask my dad if I can go. I don't know what he'll say though. I've never asked to go to a party before." Kurt admitted.

"God, you're so adorable."

He watched as Kurt blushed again.

"C'mon, let's go and ask your dad."

XXXX

When they got back to Kurt's house the taller boy headed straight for the shower, claiming that he felt filthy. He left Blaine in his room to do whatever he wanted while he waited. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed flipping through a Vogue magazine that had been on the bedside table. He was using it as a distraction to the thought of his boyfriend naked in the room right next this one. It wasn't a very good distraction.

Blaine pushed the magazine aside and stood up off of the bed. He went over to the desk and started scanning his eyes over the stuff that it held. It was mostly paperwork from school which held no interest for Blaine at all. He was about to turn away to focus on something else when a box caught his eye. He picked it up and his eyes widened at what it was. It was a box of condoms.

Kurt came out of the en suite his hair un-styled but wearing a fabulous outfit. He walked over to his boyfriend who hadn't seemed to notice he'd returned. He saw the box that Blaine was holding and he instantly snatched it off of him and chucked it into a draw, slamming it closed.

"So, condoms?" Blaine asked curious.

"I didn't buy them!" Kurt burst out, embarrassed. "When Puck found out I was dating you he bought them for me."

"Hey, it's alright. I think it's great that you're prepared Kurt. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Blaine planted a soft kiss against Kurt's forehead then retaking his position on the bed.

"Kurt! You home?" Burt yelled up the stairs, signalling he was home.

"We better go down and ask him about the party." Kurt said, his face still red from embarrassment.

XXXX

"Hey dad." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into the living room where Burt had situated himself in front of a football game.

"You alright, kiddo? Blaine?" Burt said, his attention divided by the boys and the television.

"Dad I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight?"

That got Burt's attention off of the TV.

"What party?" He asked.

Kurt looked towards Blaine.

"It's a party with my friends…" Blaine explained all the details with Burt.

"So this thing is in Westerville?"

"Yeah, I was thinking because it's so far away, we could stay over at the house. All the other guys will probably be staying over as well. It'll be kind of a sleep wherever you drop situation."

Both boys could see Burt thinking that over in his head and Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking, that situation meant that no 'funny' business could happen, which Kurt would only admit to himself, was a little disappointing.

"Since this is the first time you have asked me for anything like this I'm going to say yes. But you have to be responsible." Burt warned. "I know there is going to alcohol there, I wasn't born yesterday, so you need to be sensible. If I hear about anything stupid happening then you will be grounded for a month."

"Really? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour!" Kurt said excitedly. "I've gotta go and pack an overnight bag!"

Kurt ran out of the living room, leaving Blaine with Burt.

"You'll look after him, right?" Burt asked Blaine.

"I promise, sir. I won't let him out of my sight." Blaine promised solemnly.

Burt chuckled lightly.

"You watch football?"

"Yeah, I'm a Buckeyes fan." Blaine said.

"Knew there was something I liked about you." Burt chuckled again. "Sit down, watch the game. Kurt will probably take a while."

Blaine sat down awkwardly.

It was a weird feeling, not being judged, and that was exactly what Burt was offering him. He could have easily of thought badly about Blaine, like most of McKinley did, especially Kurt's friends. Blaine knew what Burt was showing him wasn't fake either. He seemed like the kind of man that told things exactly how they were.

He was also very different from Blaine's own father. His dad and him had used to watch games together all the time, even after Cooper had moved out and started acting. It wasn't until Blaine had come out that the bonding time they shared stopped. Well, a different bonding time had taken over. One which Blaine didn't prefer in the least. One that had shaped him in a very different way that everyone would have accepted. But he had his father to thank for a lot of things.

XXXX

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Jeff's house where the party would be held, neither of them made a move to get out of the car.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"Please don't judge me." Kurt said a nervous smile on his face.

"They are going to love you. I promise."

Blaine was sure that he could deliver on the promise too. He knew the guys would adore Kurt because he was making Blaine 'better' and when they got to know Kurt properly; they'd love him even more. Blaine was positive. But he could understand his boyfriend being nervous. He considered these guys his family, probably more than his actual family. He hadn't seen his mother in years and his brother was busy being a star in LA. Blaine didn't even want to consider his father as family.

Doubt was still very evident on Kurt's face and it brought a smile to Blaine's face. Kurt really was too cute. He leaned towards the boy and placed a kiss on his lips. Kurt let out a little squeak of surprise and Blaine grinned.

"It's not funny!" Kurt smacked him lightly on the arm and then got out of the car.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him up the long driveway. All of the Warblers were very rich, or at least their parents were. It was all very overwhelming for Kurt, just as it had been for Blaine the first time the Warblers had thrown a party.

Blaine rang the doorbell and the boys waited for a few seconds before the door was pulled open and they were greeted by the blonde haired Warbler.

"Blaine's here!" He yelled over his shoulder before focusing his attention fully on Kurt. "You must be Kurt! I'm Jeff!" He said excitedly, offering Kurt a hand.

Kurt took his hand and shook it. "It's great to meet you." Kurt said.

And it was. The way Jeff had answered the door had been very unexpected and had managed to calm Kurt down a little. He could deal with someone excitable.

"Come on in. The other Warblers are dying to meet you."

Jeff moved so the boys could get in the door and then he led them to the main room where music was coming from. Kurt's hand remained in Blaine's.

"Warblers! This is Kurt. He's Blaine's boyfriend." Jeff said proudly.

"Anyone would think you'd set us up, Jeff." Blaine said under his breath.

Jeff introduced Kurt to all the Warblers. All of them seemed to be ecstatic to meet him. They tried to pull him away from Blaine but he kept a firm grip on Kurt's hand. The Warblers could be crazy sometimes and he didn't want Kurt to get too freaked out.

"And this is our newest Warbler." Jeff said, pointing out the boy who was stood apart from everyone else.

"Blaine, Kurt. This is Sebastian Smythe."


	11. Chapter 11

**So there is smut here. I've never written any before so I hope it's alright. If you don't like it please tell me what I can do to improve it. **

**Once again, thank you for your support.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Blaine's eyes widened and he could feel sweat appear on his forehead. His eyes met Sebastian's and any hope of it being a different person from who Blaine thought it was, was gone. This was the same boy that a few months ago Blaine had been fucking. He hadn't changed at all in the couple of months that Blaine hadn't seen him. He still wore a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkled mischievously, something which Blaine knew meant trouble.

His eyes flickered off of Blaine and focused next to him. Blaine felt his heart miss a beat and his body froze when he realised that Sebastian Smythe was now looking at one, Kurt Hummel. His Kurt. Beautiful Kurt. Alarms were going off in his head.

His hand instinctively tightened around Kurt's and he could feel Kurt's eyes on him. He was glad that he was looking back at Sebastian as he didn't want Kurt to know why he was acting the way he was. He couldn't tell Kurt something like that. The risk was too great.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sebastian said. "I must admit I'm something of a fan of Warbler Blaine. He has a reputation at Dalton."

The smirk that he wore on his face made Blaine feel sick. He was going to tell Kurt. Kurt was going to know. Kurt was going to leave him. His one perfect thing was going to leave.

This wasn't like Blaine. He'd never felt so frightened in all his life. What had Kurt done to him? This wasn't him. The thoughts kept flickering through his mind. It was like there was a screaming echoing between his ears.

"Well it's a shame that I've stolen him from the Warblers." Kurt said sweetly.

Jeff thumped him on the back, laughing. "We'll let you have him but give him back when you're done."

"And if I don't want to give him back?" Kurt asked his voice innocent and coy.

Blaine snapped away from staring at Sebastian and his eyes rested on Kurt. He could see a fire in Kurt's eyes that was unfamiliar to him. This was a new side of Kurt.

Blaine cleared his throat, hoping his voice would be steady. "That's fine by me." The smile he wore was forced.

Luckily nobody seemed to notice the inner turmoil that Blaine was facing.

"You certainly tamed the beast then, Kurt. Congratulations."

Kurt smiled sweetly at Sebastian but didn't say anything.

Blaine knew he had to get away from Sebastian. He had to get Kurt away from him.

As if Kurt knew what Blaine wanted, he said, "Well we'd better go mingle. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Sebastian said as Blaine felt himself being tugged away.

XXXX

Kurt pulled Blaine into a corner. He needed to speak to him about Sebastian. He knew there was some history there, he wasn't sure what exactly but he knew it wasn't innocent.

The burning jealousy that he had felt was unusual for Kurt. Of course he'd felt jealous before but he had never felt so much dislike towards a person because of it. He knew instantly that he and Sebastian weren't going to get along.

"Who is Sebastian to you, Blaine? I can tell this isn't the first time you met him." His voice was curious.

Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide. Kurt thought he saw fear there.

"Is he an ex-boyfriend? It's okay if he is Blaine. People have pasts."

Blaine seemed to find his voice. "Yeah, I guess you could say he's an ex."

"And you don't like him like that anymore?" Kurt questioned.

"I've never felt what I feel for you with anyone else."

Kurt wanted to question Blaine on his feelings. Kurt was pretty sure that he loved Blaine but he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine returned the feeling. But he didn't want it to feel like he was pushing Blaine into something so he kept quiet. He'd never been in a relationship before and he wasn't sure when the right time was to reveal his true feelings.

So he showed Blaine in the best way he could think of.

Kurt captured Blaine's lips and pushed his body closer to his. Arms wrapped around him, allowing him to cling closer. He took control of this kiss, instead of Blaine as usual. It was a kiss to let Blaine know how he felt. To let him know that Kurt didn't care about his past.

Kurt pulled away as he heard several wolf whistles. He could feel the blush on his cheeks but the relaxed look that had overcome Blaine's face was worth it.

"You are perfect. I am so lucky."

"That you are." Kurt smiled easily at Blaine

"Can I interest you in an alcoholic beverage, dear sir?" Blaine said, in his best posh accent.

"Thank you, sweetie." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before detangling himself from his boyfriend's arms and sitting down on a sofa situated just behind him.

XXXX

Blaine made his way to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He had expected Kurt to be shy about PDA and for him to kiss him as he had been unexpected but entirely appreciated. If Blaine had it his way he'd always be kissing Kurt. Even the lightest peck made his heart quicken its pace.

He got Kurt a vodka and coke, making sure to be light on the vodka and got the same for himself. He didn't imagine Kurt drank much if at all and he wanted to make sure he didn't get completely off of his head.

"So Kurt seems awesome." Jeff said, appearing next to Blaine. "Doesn't really fit your badass image though."

Blaine sent a glare in the boy's direction.

"Whoa. I like him. Honestly Blaine I can see how much you like him and I think he's gonna be really good for you." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks." Then he muttered. "That's if Sebastian doesn't have anything to do with it."

"How do you know Sebastian?"

Blaine stared at Jeff, willing him to get it so that Blaine wouldn't actually have to say it out loud. It took a few seconds of Jeff looking at him questioningly before a look of understanding replaced his confusion.

"And I take it Kurt doesn't know how much of a bad boy you've been?"

"He's heard the rumours but it's not been addressed."

Blaine was lucky really. He knew all of the rumours about him and they weren't far off the truth and yet Kurt was with him. Kurt was giving him a chance. But that still didn't changed the fact that Blaine wanted to keep the truth away from the boy.

"You want me to help you keep Sebastian away from him?"

"You'd help me do that?"

"Sure. You need Kurt. I'll say it again, he's good for you. Even I can see that and I've only just met the guy. This is me being supportive. Just as long as nothing is still going on with him or any other guy. Kurt deserves someone faithful, Blaine." Jeff explained.

"There is no one else." Blaine said instantly and truthfully.

"Then I will help."

XXXX

It was safe to say that everyone was drunk. Not puking up your guts drunk, but still pretty drunk. Kurt and Blaine were no exception.

Kurt had only been drunk once before. That was the time when he vomited all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes, poor woman. This was a different kind of drunk. This was a happy drunkenness. Kurt felt promiscuous. That was the reasoning behind him putting on a show for Blaine. He was with the crowd of people that were moving their bodies in time to the music. His body moved along with them but his eyes were focused on Blaine who was watching him hungrily from the edge of the room.

Nick and Jeff, who had been making out previously, saw what Kurt was doing and wanted to add to the show. They sandwiched Kurt between them and all three of them started rubbing and grinding against each other. It was probably the hottest thing that Blaine had ever seen. He was getting hard just watching them.

"Hot. But not as hot as you." Sebastian said, instantly killing Blaine's boner.

"What do you want?" Blaine growled at him.

"To blow you. To give you what that little virgin never could."

"I'm not interested." Blaine said.

"C'mon Sexy. I know that he can't be satisfying your needs. And I know exactly how to keep you satisfied."

"The only thing you were good for was a quick fuck when I needed a release. I don't need that anymore. And you begging after me is just pathetic." Blaine said harshly.

He knew he shouldn't be that mean to Sebastian but he was panicking and the other boy was getting on his nerves. Plus he didn't need the temptation.

Sebastian gripped Blaine upper arm tightly. "You'll regret this."

He let Blaine go and stalked out of the house. Blaine looked back to Kurt who was still dancing and Blaine knew Sebastian was right about one thing. He was in need of some sort of release. Kurt was behaving way too sexily for Blaine to resist.

He started to make his way towards Kurt. Kurt noticed his approach and turned to face him. When Blaine got close enough Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy' neck and pressed their bodies tightly together. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and nipped at his collarbone lightly. Blaine let out a groan, his hips bucking against Kurt.

The friction that was created made Kurt moan and he started grinding against Blaine.

"Mmm, want you so bad." Kurt gasped out. "Please Blaine."

Blaine stopped the grinding and looked at Kurt. He had to be sure that this was something that Kurt wanted.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Need you."

Blaine kissed Kurt roughly. He felt so good against him and Blaine was already rock hard.

"Come upstairs." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

He took Kurt's hand and led him to the staircase. No one paid them any attention.

He was slightly nervous. He wasn't exactly sure how far Kurt was willing to go but either way this felt like a massive deal. He felt like he was a virgin again but this time he was losing his virginity with the right person. Blaine knew it was stupid to feel like that. His virginity was long gone, as was the asshole that had taken it.

Kurt followed Blaine into a bedroom and then moved past Blaine to sit on the bed. He bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Blaine. The bad boy surged forward capturing Kurt in another kiss and lowered him to the bed. Slowly he took off Kurt's clothes, placing kisses on his lips as he did. Finally Kurt was completely naked underneath him. Blaine gazed down at his body in awe. It was perfect. Kurt was perfect.

He moved back so he could take off his own clothes and he could see Kurt watching him as he did. He saw Kurt's eyes widen as he released his erection, chucking his clothes to the floor. He rested his body against Kurt's as he kissed him again. The feel of Kurt's skin against his felt heavenly. His skin was so smooth and soft. Kurt's cock rubbed against his own and a spike of pleasure ran through Blaine.

Kurt let out a gasp at the friction.

"I want you inside me." He managed to gasp out, locking his eyes with Blaine's.

Blaine nodded slightly before focusing his attention on Kurt's chest. He teased Kurt's nipples with his fingers and tongue until he had the boy writhing beneath him.

"Please Blaine... I need you..." Kurt panted.

Blaine moved up to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss before moving off of him to grab the lube from his trousers. Kurt watched him as he slicked up a finger and then moved lower.

"Have you ever done anything like this?" Blaine asked.

He knew that Kurt was a virgin but that didn't mean that he'd never tried things out on himself.

"No..." Kurt breathed.

"Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop."

Kurt was still beneath him as Blaine's fingertips lightly circled Kurt's hole. His eyes met Kurt as he proceeded. Kurt felt pressure against his hole as Blaine's finger pushed forward. He hissed a little as the finger entered him. It felt weird and foreign. He held his breath waiting for the pain to subside.

Blaine paused allowing Kurt to adjust. When Kurt started to breath again Blaine began to move his finger slow in and out of Kurt, stretching him open. He slowly worked on Kurt. Inserting a second finger and then a third. Kurt was thrusting himself on Blaine's fingers by now, moans of pleasure erupting from his lips.

"I need you now... Blaine..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine slowly removed his fingers from Kurt and then quickly slicked up his aching cock with lube. He was rock hard it was almost unbearable and he was glad Kurt was ready now. He couldn't wait to be inside him.

He moved his cock so it was in line with Kurt's entrance and he slowly entered him, groaning at how tight he still was. He had to keep himself from thrusting into Kurt before the other boy had adjusted to the much bigger size. Kurt whimpered at the stretch and after what seemed like forever, he told Blaine to keep going.

Blaine pushed himself completely into Kurt and then paused again. Kurt motioned for him to move. He moved in and out of Kurt with slow thrusts, relishing the friction that was created. As Kurt started to moan loudly in ecstasy, Blaine began to move faster. He finally started hitting Kurt's prostrate and had the boy crying out from underneath him.

"Blaine! I'm gonna..." Kurt was cut off as another wave of pleasure hit him and he was coming over both his and Blaine's stomachs.

As Blaine felt Kurt clenching around him, he saw stars. His thrusts stuttered as he came deep inside of Kurt. Breathlessly, he stopped himself from just collapsing on top of his boyfriend who looked completely wrecked and yet still so damn beautiful.

He gave Kurt a long and hard kiss as he slowly pulled out of him. He heard Kurt whine at the loss so he laid down next to him bringing him to rest on his chest. The debauched boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt murmured sleepily.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"I love you too." He choked out, tears filling his eyes.

Kurt drifted off to sleep and after a little while of watching him, Blaine followed him.

XXXX

Blaine woke up to Kurt still sleeping in his arms. He was breathing softly and Blaine could feel he little puffs of breath tickling his skin. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

And Blaine had never felt so terrified.

Kurt loved him and he loved Kurt. He was overjoyed at the exchange of words. And though the words might seem simple, they meant so much. That was where the problem lay.

Blaine had let Kurt too close. He felt vulnerable and scared. His mind recalled all the hurtful things that had been said about him. All the true things. He was disgusting. He was worthless and weak. People like him shouldn't even be allowed to cling to this planet.

Kurt was none of those things. He was the one perfect thing in the imperfect world that they lived in. He deserved someone better than Blaine. Blaine didn't want to lose him. He wanted to be with Kurt forever.

But he couldn't do that to Kurt. He couldn't let his beautiful angel waste anymore time with him He had to let him go. He had to say goodbye.

XXXX

Kurt woke up to a dull ache, a reminder of what had happened last night. Flickering his eyes open he could see Blaine looking at him. He smiled up at him before moving off of him and stretching.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Blaine said quietly. "You should get changed and I'll get you home. Don't want your dad to worry."

Kurt nodded in agreement. He grabbed his stuff and went into the en-suite. He quickly jumped in the shower, cleaning himself of dried come and then got changed. Checking the time he saw it was one in the afternoon. His dad would definitely be wondering where he was.

He went back into the bedroom to see Blaine was already ready to go. He followed him down to the car. As they made there way they could see the other people at the party were spread all over the house, sleeping wherever there was space. They passed through them to go out to the car.

XXXX

The car ride was quiet for the whole two hours that they were in the car. It wasn't like the nice silences that Kurt had experienced with Blaine before. It was awkward. Kurt tried to brush it off. He knew he was tired so it was probably that Blaine was tired too.

They arrived back a the Hudmel house and they both got out of the car.

"Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"No. I'd better get home."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine said.

He turned away and started to make his way home. Kurt watched as he walked away and his heart felt heavy. Something was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the day late update. I was nervous about the chapter so I decided to let my friend read it over for me. Shout out to Jordan Reynolds. You can follow him on Twitter if you want: _jordanreynolds he follows back :)**

**While I was writing the beginning of this chapter I had 'One Last Wish' playing from the Casper soundtrack (I'm cool like that) and I must say it made me feel so emotional as I wrote. Everyone should listen to that song, it's so haunting. **

Chapter Twelve

When Blaine was eight years old his older brother, Cooper, moved out of the family home and went to follow his dreams of being a Hollywood sensation. Blaine idolised his brother and when he left Blaine felt like a part of him had gone missing too. Cooper had always managed to make the Anderson household seem less tense. He was always larking about, doing some crazy new acting technique. He used to teach Blaine how to be a performer, showing him different dance moves and how to do different accents. Cooper could be tough on him if he didn't get it right but he just loved learning from him. He tried desperately to keep in touch with his older brother but after a year Cooper was harder to get a hold of and Blaine started to try less. It fizzled out until they only sent each other a card on their birthdays and that was as far a communication went.

When Blaine was ten years old he heard a loud noise in the middle of the night. He crept down the stairs, scared of the monsters that could be down there. There was a vase that had been filled with pretty pink flowers, lying on the ground broken. The flowers looked half dead and Blaine felt sad. The flowers had been really pretty. Then Blaine heard his daddy shouting and his mummy cried out. Blaine was so scared. What if they were angry at him? He quickly ran back up the stairs and hid himself under the covers. He sung himself rhymes that Cooper had taught him, trying to get to sleep. The next morning his mummy woke him up extra early. She looked sad. She told him that she'd be going away and that he was to stay with his daddy. His daddy would take care of him. She reassured him that she still loved him very much and that she would be in contact with him soon. He sleepily kissed her goodbye and then went back to sleep. When he woke up she had vanished. He hadn't heard from her since.

Puberty started to take effect when Blaine was thirteen years old. One morning he awoke and his underwear was sticky. He embarrassingly discussed it with his father and he was told that it meant that he was becoming a man. His dad told him that soon he'd be bringing girls home for him to meet and soon they'd be having 'the talk'. Blaine watched as all his friends began to take more and more interest in girls. It seemed to be the only thing they discussed anymore. All the time they talked about how Daisy had grown a nice pair of boobs all of a sudden or that Rebecca had started wearing a thong. Blaine started to notice that he wasn't as interested as the other boys seemed to be. When he looked at girls, sure he could see that they were beautiful but he never paid any particular notice to their boobs like the other boys did. He just shrugged it off. Who cared that Blaine wasn't interested.

As the summer approached it meant that swimming lessons began at school. That was the first time he had ever had an erection in public. He had gotten into the pool ahead of everyone else. He was excited about starting swimming again. He was already awesome at it and he felt at peace in the water. The other boys in his class started making their way out of the locker room and into the pool. Blaine looked up to try and find one of his friends when he noticed all of the boy's naked chests. He got embarrassingly hard suddenly and desperately tried to hide it, thinking of the most disgusting things he could in order to get rid of his problem. It was from that moment that Blaine discovered that while the rest of the boys liked girls, he liked other boys.

After realising that it was not just a fluke, Blaine decided to tell his father. It was probably one of the worst decisions Blaine had ever made. It was like the information completely changed the man Blaine thought he had known. After a while, things settled down. His father became somewhat supportive in a weird way. He helped Blaine keep himself safe.

Going to high school, Blaine joined at Dalton Academy. At this time he was still the young and naïve boy that he had always been. Seeing the best in people and always trying to be helpful and kind. He was fifteen years old and since coming out, people had made sure to give him a wide berth. Dalton was different. People didn't care that he was gay. They accepted him. Some even liked him.

Max was one of those guys that liked him. He was a Junior to Blaine's Freshman status and he took Blaine under his wing. Blaine idolised Max and he could feel himself falling for the older boy. He was the first person to ever kiss Blaine. After the kiss Blaine felt like he was walking on water. It had been perfect. Two months of dating passed and Blaine had never trusted anyone more. So he decided to give Max his virginity. He thought that it was such a special thing to give and he wanted to share it with the person that he loved.

When it actually came to losing his virginity, Max's personality seemed to change. He was rough with him, acting forceful and dominant. Blaine had bottomed and he had never experienced so much pain in his life. He had no idea why people even bothered with sex if it hurt this much. It wasn't until the next day that he learnt that he had been used and was now the laughing-stock of Dalton. He was taken in by the Warblers and they quickly formed lasting friendships. But Blaine never forgot that day. Gone was the naïve boy that saw the best in everyone. He was replaced by a cold-hearted creature that cared about no one and nothing. He never bottomed for anyone again and he became the dominant one when it came to sex.

That attitude had kept him safe for two years. He wasn't happy but he was protected. At least that was until he walked through the doors of McKinley on his first day and was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Kurt Hummel.

XXXX

Blaine didn't go to school the next day. He ignored the text that Kurt sent him asking him where he was. Seeing Kurt's name sent weird sensations running through him. At the same time he felt fear and heartbreak and it was crippling.

His father, seeing him moping around had told him to grow up and start being a man. Blaine just felt like punching him in the face. What did his father know? To avoid punching him in the face Blaine packed up a duffel bag and made his way to Dalton. He knew his friends would put him up and even though he wasn't technically allowed on the school grounds, including the dorms, he figured that he'd just hide in one of his friend's rooms.

He ended up staying in Jeff and Nick's room, and while they are his best friends it probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Whenever they did the things that couples did, like kissing and snuggling, it pierced Blaine's heart because all he wanted to be doing was kissing Kurt and cuddling Kurt. But he was still so afraid.

Kurt continued to message him and he continued to ignore them.

After a couple of days of hiding out in the dorm room he sneaked into one of the Warbler's rehearsals. He had missed singing and dancing around. He didn't dare do anything like that at McKinley, it would damage his reputation too much. The first person to notice him there is Sebastian. He'd been watching Blaine with hungry eyes; Blaine could feel them on him. Eventually he sidled up to Blaine with a proposition.

"Fuck me?" Sebastian said simply. He didn't need to say anything else.

And Blaine was tempted. Very tempted. He knew he could probably lose himself with Sebastian and maybe it would stop this ache that has been there on his chest ever since he had walked away from Kurt. But he was afraid. Would he ever come back if he did lose himself? Did he want to come back? Honestly Blaine couldn't see the point anymore.

In the end he rejected Sebastian again. He still felt that he needs to be faithful to Kurt. As long as he stays faithful everything seemed like it will be okay.

Sebastian doesn't give up on Blaine. In fact he actually increases his efforts but Blaine managed to resist the temptation. The feeling of pride comes back as it had before. That is, until he remembers that he walked away from Kurt and then he just feels like a coward again.

XXXX

Blaine has been at Dalton a week. He hasn't talked to Kurt for a week. Kurt still tries to get a hold of him every day but he doesn't leave as many messages as he did before. Blaine doesn't know whether to be glad or fearful.

By the end of the week Jeff has got tired.

"Okay, what the hell happened Blaine? Why are you ignoring your boyfriend?" Jeff explodes when Blaine lets out a hearty sigh one evening.

"I got scared…" Blaine admits his voice low.

He tells Jeff everything. Everything he himself can understand because he will be the first to admit he has no idea what he's doing really. His mind is so chaotic. He can barely think straight.

He loves Kurt. He knows he does. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. Kurt really does seem like everything to him, and in his eyes, he's flawless. How should Blaine deserve to be with someone so perfect? He knows that that is where the problem lies. He just can't understand why Kurt would pick him. He is nothing. His self-loathing has only increased throughout the years and this is now the result. He is a shell of the sweet naïve boy he had been. Blaine wonders if Kurt would have preferred that version of Blaine. He stops the thought where is it. It's too painful to even think about.

XXXX

At first Kurt is worried. What could have happened to Blaine? He was always coming in covered in bruises. Had someone finally done enough to kill him? Panicking he leaves him probably hundreds of messages and he rings him several times a day. He goes unanswered.

He starts snapping to people that he really shouldn't. Mercedes, the only person that supported their relationship, gets the brunt of his frustration. Luckily for Kurt she always takes him back when he comes grovelling a few minutes later. The rest of the New Directions he can't even stand to be around. Its Finn that says that Blaine is probably just avoiding him and Kurt defends his boyfriend because Blaine wouldn't do that to him. He loved Kurt, right? He did say that.

After a week Kurt still doesn't know if Blaine is even alive. He rings him again but there is something different this time. The amount of times Kurt has rung Blaine he knows exactly how many times it rings before the operator tells him that his call cannot be taken. This phone call is different. There are fewer rings. Exactly three less rings before the operator tells him to leave a message. This time Kurt doesn't leave a message. He stares at his phone as he hangs up before breaking down into sobs. He's being avoided.

Finn runs into the room. He knows Kurt is angry at him and the way that he has behaved towards Blaine but he still cares about Kurt. They're brothers. He sees the state that Kurt is in and knows that Blaine has something to do with it. He gets on the bed next to Kurt and pulls him into his arms, letting the boy sob into his chest. Kurt would never be like this if he wasn't truly hurt. Kurt always like to keep his emotions in check so Finn knows that this is bad. Really bad.

"Kurt, what happened? Talk to me little brother."

It takes him awhile but the boy manages to choke out the whole story and Finn sees red. He's going to kill that bastard. It is clear what he's done. As soon as he got into Kurt's pants he dropped him on his ass. As much as he wants to say 'I told you so' he doesn't. Kurt is still crying desperately. So much so he is gasping for breath. After a while he begins to calm down but anyone can see that he has been shattered.

That's the first night that Kurt doesn't eat anything.

XXXX

As soon as the phone calls from Kurt stop coming Blaine feels a million times worse. The phone calls had meant that there was some kind of hope. That just maybe he hadn't completely destroyed everything like he so usually did. But now they had stopped. If Blaine thought that he had been scared before it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. How could he have been so stupid?

He stayed at Dalton another week. This time he didn't leave the dorm room at all. Instead he tried to put himself back together into something that could get him through going back to McKinley and facing the love of his life who he had now lost.

A little part of him hoped that as soon as he went back to school that Kurt would be there waiting for him. He knew it was wrong to be thinking like that. He also knew that Kurt would probably never forgive him. But he had to try. The fear he had felt before was nothing compared to the feeling that he had now and so he had made the choice to be brave. He'd just have to keep making it up to Kurt until the other boy could at least feel something again for Blaine. He hoped desperately that he wasn't going to be too late.

XXXX

It had been a week since he'd had his heart completely ripped out and shredded. At least that was what it felt like to Kurt.

While Finn had been nice enough to not say anything, the other members of the New Directions weren't so kind. They told him that they had seen this coming and didn't he wish that he'd listened to them before. They welcomed him back as if he had made the choice to push himself out of the group. He'd be angry at them but he couldn't seem to shift his emotion away from upset. He was vulnerable but for once in his life he couldn't even bring himself to care.

His appetite was apparently gone. He didn't feel hungry anymore, just numb. Looking at food even turned his stomach. Sitting at the dinner table every night with his family watching him closely, he knew that he should at least attempt to eat, just to get them off of his back. But he knew he wouldn't be able to fool them, what was the point of trying? He knew that he had lost a lot of weight already. Considering he was only ever bordering on a healthy weight, he was probably very under-weight by now. His trousers that were almost always super tight had become baggy. He had had to find a belt which he never had to use before. Kurt understood that he was barely surviving.

And what would have been worse, if Kurt could have brought himself to care, was that the jocks had noticed that Blaine wasn't coming to school much. And one jock in particular had noticed that Kurt was extremely defenceless and he was planning to take advantage of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Its Sunday (for me anyway) and I've uploaded! Is it too much to do a victory dance?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Blaine looked down at his phone where there was a text from Jeff telling him to be a man or he was going to kick his ass. It was familiar to things he had been sent by his father, he was always telling Blaine to man-up, but the text from Jeff really was for his own good. And of course Jeff understood that he was freaking out. He took a deep breath and looked towards the school that he'd been avoiding for two weeks. He wondered if his world would ever be the same again.

Inside that building was Kurt. Blaine knew he was in there because Kurt always arrived ridiculously early to avoid the jocks and because his car was in the parking lot. He was worried about seeing Kurt again. He didn't know what it was going to do to him. What emotions would it bring up? He couldn't show weakness in front of the idiots that were walking down those halls but he knew he had to show Kurt how he felt and that still scared him. Ugh, Blaine was so tired of being afraid!

He took another deep breath before making his way inside. He wanted to see Kurt before lessons started. He needed to talk to him, even just touch him, just to prove he was really there. God, he hoped he had a chance.

His eyes rested on Kurt as soon as he walked into the door and what he saw shocked him. So much so that he let out an audible gasp and stopped just inside the door. Kurt was not how Blaine had seen him last. His appearance was grey, he looked seriously ill. His clothes were hanging off of him, a sight Blaine never thought he would see. He looked like he would literally pass out in a minute. Blaine didn't want to be presumptuous but he knew that this was his fault. He'd done this to Kurt. Guilt coursed through him.

Timidly he walked over to Kurt. He could do this; it wasn't like he could back out now.

"Kurt..." He breathed out as he stood next to him.

Kurt tilted his head then looked round at him with his eyes widening. He shifted slightly away from Blaine, crossing his skinny arms across his chest, shutting Blaine out. That hurt Blaine but he knew he deserved it. At the moment his strongest feeling was that of concern. Kurt shouldn't have lost that amount of weight in two weeks. It wasn't natural at all.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Blaine asked his voice still quiet.

XXXX

Kurt's stomach was churning angrily and he felt like he was going to be sick, though he hadn't eaten anything to throw up. He could taste the acid forcing its way up from his stomach, burning the back of his throat. He knew if he opened his mouth, he was likely to lose his stomach right there in the hallway in front of everyone and probably all over Blaine. So he kept his mouth tightly closed. It wasn't like he knew what he'd say to Blaine anyway. Desperately he tried to will away the nausea, he had to stay frozen until it passed.

There stood Blaine. He looked a little worse for wear, like he hadn't slept properly (well he could join the club) but otherwise okay. He didn't even have bruises littering his skin like normal. Kurt wanted to hate him for looking like he was surviving when it was so obvious that he himself, was not but, damn it, he still loved Blaine.

He still loved that boy so much that his heart wanted to leap out of his chest while at the same time, it wanted to shatter into a million more pieces than it had done already.

When Blaine asked if he was ill he'd wanted to laugh and he would have done if the sick feeling wasn't still there. And he didn't want to look like a crazy person.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine pleaded.

A spark of anger rippled through Blaine. Why should he be so concerned now when he obviously wasn't before? Kurt took a deep breath making sure he'd be able to speak without losing his stomach.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

His voice was raw and croaky and he sounded pathetic when he'd been hoping to sound at least some-what put together. He'd been planning for that tiny bit of anger to be evident at least somewhere in his voice but instead it came out pitifully.

"Kurt… I still… feel for you." Blaine said.

Kurt's frame shook at his words.

XXXX

Damn it! Blaine hadn't meant to say that. He had meant to tell Kurt that he still loved him. That he'd always love him. Instead it had come out sounding all wrong.

He'd seen Kurt shiver after he said it and he knew that Kurt had taken badly. Internally he yelled at himself.

"Kurt, please let me explain! I was scared… I didn't mean to…" Blaine started, his words tumbling out of his mouth messily.

But Kurt was already turning away from him hurriedly. Blaine stretched out his hand to capture Kurt's wrist. Shocked at how bony it had become he let it go again, allowing Kurt to move quickly away from him. He had practically run away.

Any hope Blaine had had was gone.

XXXX

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest? Did you run and hide, like a scared little boy?_

Kurt ran to the nearest bathroom and barely made it into a cubicle before he was losing his stomach. Tears pooled from his eyes as his stomach gave another extremely painful lurch. Kurt sobbed. His throat was stinging and his stomach was aching. He placed his hands on his stomach trying to will the pain away.

He didn't understand why he was feeling so ill. He could understand the broken heart but he couldn't understand why he was vomiting nearly constantly. He was well aware that he wasn't eating anything so he didn't understand why his body was reacting this way.

Finally he stopped being sick but cautiously, he stayed next to the toilet just in case. He rested his chin on the edge, not caring about the germs that were most definitely there. The toilet was cool against his clammy skin. His sobbing had stopped but tears were still slipping down his face silently.

A hand touched his shoulder, softly and Kurt's heart leapt in surprise. He fell backwards out of the toilet cubicle and into the legs of the person who'd tapped him. He thought he had been alone. He hadn't heard anybody come in and he hadn't seen if anyone was in the room. Humiliation swept through him as he realised that someone had seen him at practically his weakest point. As if things couldn't get any worse, right?

Gazing upwards, Kurt saw that the person who had touched him and who he was now, consequently, leaning against was Karofsky. He trembled when he realised who it was.

At the same time as he discovered who it was, his mind connected it to the fact that when he had been with Blaine he'd been protected from the towering jock. Now he didn't have that protection and Kurt couldn't be more vulnerable, being literally at the bully's feet.

Kurt scrambled to his feet, ignoring the complaints from his stomach. He tried to put as much distance between himself and the other boy as possible. He wasn't safe anymore, without Blaine to protect him he knew Karofsky would try to hurt him again.

As soon as Kurt had found his balance on his feet, he fled the bathroom. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head throbbing with a dull ache and his stomach felt like he had just taken a ride on a really fast and loopy roller-coaster.

As soon as he had high-tailed it out of the bathroom he smacked into someone. Shrinking away from whoever he had hit, he prepared for some jock to beat the crap out of him or at least assault him verbally. Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the out pour of hate.

"Kurt? Are you alright? You don't look so well." The voice was full of concern, the opposite of what Kurt had been expecting.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Mr Schuester was stood in front of him, his eyes worried. Kurt let out a breath and stood a little straighter.

"Kurt, I think you'd better go home. You haven't been feeling well for a while now. It'd probably be best if you re-cooperated at home for a day or two."

Kurt gave it a thought. He didn't really want to miss any school but it would mean he could avoid Blaine, just as the other boy had previously avoided him. At least Kurt would have a proper excuse for it. It would also get him away from Karofsky. Besides, he really was feeling like rubbish.

Kurt nodded.

"Good. I'll call your dad and sort it out at the reception. You just get yourself home. Do you feel okay to drive?"

Again Kurt nodded.

"Alright. But be careful, if you start feeling bad while driving, stop and call someone. We don't want you having an accident." Mr Schuester said.

"I'll be careful, Mr Schu." Kurt croaked out.

Kurt headed out to the car park and got into the Navigator. He gave himself a minute to relax and to shoot a text off to Mercedes explaining his absence before he started driving home.

XXXX

Blaine gets a little worried when it looks as if Kurt has magically disappeared from school. After his first two lessons, which he had actually gone to (he wanted to prove to Kurt that he could be better), he'd rushed to meet Kurt outside of his lessons, he'd already long ago memorised his schedule, only to find that Kurt wasn't in them. Blaine had even waited until he was sure that the last person had come out of the room. Kurt had ditched his first two lessons.

Blaine didn't try meeting him outside lessons after that. He still went to his own lessons. He even shocked many of the teachers by asking for catch-up work that he'd missed. He only did that when he was sure that everyone had left the room, he still had an image to protect.

When lunchtime arrived instead of going to the bleachers he headed to the locker room. He knew that Finn was in there and it wouldn't hurt to ask him if he knew where his step-brother had disappeared to. He knew it wasn't the best idea he had ever had but he had to try.

Walking into the locker room he saw Finn and Puck sat on one of the benches, chatting. Blaine cleared his throat loudly making them turn their heads quickly towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck asked angrily, standing up.

"I know you probably hate me but I need to know where Kurt is. Do either of you know where he's gone?"

"Oh so you actually care about him now, do you?" Finn asked, raising himself up to his full height, towering over Blaine.

"I don't want any trouble. Just please..."

"If you didn't want any trouble then you wouldn't have dumped my brother the way you did. He told me what you did." Finn said angrily.

"I think it's time we how him what happens when you mess with one of the glee kids." Puck said, cracking his knuckles.

He advanced on Blaine and the shorter boy knew exactly what was coming. He knew he'd probably be able to beat both of the boys within a inch of their life without breaking too much of a sweat. But he didn't.

All Blaine did was raise his arms up to defend himself. He didn't counter any attack that they made at him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to a beating. But he knew that if he retaliated then there would be no hope. Kurt would never forgive him for hurting someone that he loved. And Blaine couldn't risk it. He was already worried that Kurt wouldn't take him back and he was going to continue to work on it forever, if that was what it took. But Kurt was fiercely protective of his friends, much like they were of him, minus the physical protection. So Blaine would just accept whatever beating was coming his way. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He truly deserved it for hurting Kurt.

When they had succeeded in knocking him to the ground they stopped their attacks. Well except for the kick in the side that Puck gave him as they left the locker room.

Blaine laid there for a few minutes. They'd winded him pretty badly but he knew that nothing was broken. He was just going to be a bit more battered and bruised for a while. Nothing new.

XXXX

Kurt blinked as sunlight came over his face. At first he wondered why he was looking up at the sky. He couldn't think of a situation where he would be doing that. But then the smell of rotting food filled his nostrils and he remembered what had happened. He must have blacked out in the dumpster after Azimio and his buddies had tossed him in. Though he had never pass-out before, so that was a little worrying. Instead of getting out Kurt allowed himself to just lay there. He had very little energy and he knew he'd need a lot to be able to swing him self over and out of this smelly dumpster. He'd just rest until he had the strength to move.

But that plan went out of the window when he felt himself being hauled out of the dumpster and dropped messily on the ground. The motion stirred up his stomach and he began to feel sick again. His head was spinning like he had just taken a ride on the world's most loopy roller-coaster

"Now that I've saved you from the dumpster I think you should pay me back, don't you?"

The person speaking sounded muffled and Kurt blearily looked up to see why and who was speaking. His stomach gave a horrible lurch when he saw that it was Karofsky. This couldn't be good.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out so he quickly closed it again. He cursed his head for being so muddled and for his vision for being so blurry. It felt like he was going to pass out again. That wouldn't be good.

Karofsky knelt down next to Kurt and stared at him intently. Kurt wanted to shift away or do something but its like his limbs were no longer connected to his brain and his commands went unnoticed. He was pretty much limp and lifeless like some kind of puppet without its master.

"That's it. You don't need to say anything. Let me take care of you."

His fingers hooked under the hem of Kurt's shirt and Kurt trembled as Karofsky's rough skinned fingertips splayed over his stomach. Fear flooded through Kurt. Was Karofsky going to rape him? No, he had to stop him.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell him to get away but instead of words coming out of his mouth, bile erupted and he was sick all over Karofsky, who looked furious. Kurt shrunk back, terrified as Karofsky raised his fist in the air, ready to slam it down on Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

But it didn't come.

Kurt squinted his eyes to see what was happening. Blaine had his hand around Karofsky's wrist, stopping him from bringing his fist down. He was all bruised again, looking like he'd been thought he ringer and back again and for a second Kurt was ecstatic to see him. Until he remembered.

"If you lay one hand on him then I will tell the entire school that you're a closet case. And you wouldn't want that would you?" Blaine asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Karofsky wrenched his arm out of Blaine's grip and climbed to his feet before sprinting away. Blaine watched him go before turning to Kurt.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt said, attempting to get up.

Just as he was about to stand up straight he stumbled and almost fell back to the ground but Blaine slid a hand around his waist quickly and helped him stand. Ignoring Kurt's complaints he helped him to the nurses office. The nurse gave Kurt a glass of water and called his dad to come and pick him up.

Kurt side-eyed Blaine who was leaning against the wall in the office. Kurt wondered why he was still there. Surely he didn't care that much. Or maybe he just felt guilty. He stayed in the room until Burt came and got him. As Burt was helping Kurt out of the office, Blaine looked longingly at him.

"Feel better soon, Kurt." He whispered his voice sounding pained.

Kurt met his eyes for a brief second. The pain he had heard was reiterated on his face and Kurt felt his heart break just a little more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its a little late. I had my best friend beta it (he said the last chapter was full of mistakes :O ) and he didn't send it back till I was sleeping (by the way thanks Jordan!) Now I'm going to give you some warning about the next chapter... It may be a little late (don't hurt me). Its exam time :( normally I'd just wing them but these are the exams that conclude whether or not I go to university, so kinda a big deal. I will try to stick to some kind of schedule but I make no promises. I thank you now for your patience.**

**That being said you will probably hate me for the way this chapter ends :) But this is my longest chapter so far! Hurrah!**

**Also anyone from the UK excited about Chris Colfer's book signing? I know I am! I'm hopefully going to be able to go just need to make sure my friends can come with me. He'll be the first famous person I've ever met and he's one of my idols so this is like a biggest deal ever!**

**Anyway, you guys probably want to read now haha. So once again thank you for supporting this story. Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Blaine felt like a stalker the next day. He hadn't expected Kurt to come into school but there he was stood by his locker. He still looked terrible, probably even worse than he had yesterday. Blaine worried about him. He was in no way healthy and with the threat of Karofsky... Well, Blaine shuddered to think just what might happen. That was where the stalker part came into it. Blaine had become something like a shadow bodyguard to Kurt. So even if Kurt wasn't aware of it, he was being looked after by Blaine and that gave the younger boy some peace of mind.

The idea was actually working. Several times he had seen Karofsky walking a little too close to Kurt but as soon as he saw that Blaine was near he would stalk off angrily. He didn't even need to come to blows with the jock and for that Blaine was glad. Another fight and he would be suspended. If he was suspended then there was no one to watch out for Kurt.

He knew that Kurt would probably kill him for thinking like that. Kurt would claim that he didn't need protecting and that he wasn't a baby bird, or a girl. Blaine knew all of these things. Kurt was probably one of the strongest people that Blaine had ever met. He was so brave even if he didn't know it. But even though he was all kinds of brave and strong, he was no match for Karofsky, who was twice the size of him. And of course the fact that Kurt was a pacifist didn't help. Blaine had almost laughed when Kurt had told him that he absolutely did not approve of violence, at all. Blaine had then asked why Kurt was with him if he detested violence so much, as Blaine was renowned for getting physical at the first sign of trouble. Kurt had just told him that Blaine was more than his actions and that Kurt was going to stick around until Blaine realised that he didn't need to punch someone to get his point across.

XXXX

One thing Kurt is not, is stupid. He might be sick to his stomach, terrified and pretty much miserable, but he isn't dumb. It only takes him a day to work out what Blaine is doing. He'd found it weird the next day when he returned to school, that Blaine seemed to be everywhere that he looked. But then again the same thing could be said about Karofsky.

Karofsky was luckily steering clear of him but the looks that he kept giving Kurt from afar were enough to make his stomach whirl. The best way Kurt could describe the looks were hungry or lustful. Karofsky had made it clear by his actions that he wanted Kurt in a physical way and the thought of that made Kurt shudder.

Kurt knew that he'd normally throw a fit at Blaine's behaviour. It made him feel weak and pathetic and Kurt hated feeling like that, probably more than anything. But he was so tired and he had to admit that he felt safer with Blaine watching his back. If he caught a glimpse of Karofsky in the hallway all he had to do was to look the other way and he would see Blaine, and he'd be able to push on without becoming a trembling mess.

And Kurt knew that Blaine had actually been attending classes and that his grades had improved dramatically. He really was trying and that thought made Kurt feel a little proud of him. Yes he was still heartbroken, but he could feel the ice that seemed to have encased his heart, slowly start to melt. He was also proud of Blaine because it seemed like he had resisted beating the crap out of Karofsky. Blaine was probably itching to hurt the jock but he hadn't. It made Kurt want to forgive Blaine. But he couldn't. Not yet. It still hurt too much.

XXXX

That night at home it was only Burt and Kurt having dinner. Carole was working a late shift at the hospital and Finn was having dinner with Rachel, she'd complained that they hadn't been out on a date in ages. Normally Kurt loved quality time with his dad. It wasn't often that it was just the two of them anymore. Don't get him wrong, he loved Carole and Finn but sometimes it was nice to just have some proper father-son time. However, this was not one of those times.

Kurt still wasn't eating properly. It had almost been a month since the break up. He was doing better. He was eating a little salad once a day. That was all he could manage. But eating that still made his stomach churn uneasily. It didn't taste of anything and Kurt had to literally force himself to chew and swallow it down. Eating it was a pointless endeavour because he always threw everything back up anyway. He was throwing up everyday and it sucked.

But tonight his dad had decided that because he'd been eating so well that he wanted a treat. He ordered in pizza even though he knew Kurt disapproved completely. There was no way that Kurt could get away with not eating at least a slice. Even the thought of it alone made Kurt feel sick.

Burt's eyes watched him as he picked up one greasy slice of pizza. He eyed it warily before biting into it. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed with a gulp. He looked up at his dad and gave him a tight smile. Kurt's smile seemed to put Burt at ease who then started on his own food. He forced down one slice and then another. But then his stomach gave a painful lurch and Kurt had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom. Making things very obvious to Burt.

Burt watched Kurt as he fled the kitchen. At first he had wondered whether Kurt might have an eating disorder. So he had forced him to eat. But now he was even more worried. What if Kurt had bulimia? True, this was the first time that Burt had heard him being sick but that didn't mean he hadn't been doing it more often.

He was frightened for Kurt. He'd always been on the slimmer side so all the weight that he'd lost in this month didn't seem like a good sign. Kurt looked half dead, it reminded him of what Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, had looked like before she died. And that made Burt very fearful. Thoughts of cancer invaded his head and he had to shake them away. It was still a sore spot.

Picking up the phone, he made a call to the doctor's office. He needed to know what was going on with his son, if only to put his mind at rest.

XXXX

"We can see what you're doing." Puck growled at Blaine.

"It's kinda creepy, dude." Finn said.

They had begun to notice the way that Blaine had watched Kurt and, after taking a couple of days to prove their suspicions, they were ready to confront him. They'd thought he would have got the message from the previous beating that they'd given him, but obviously not. Clearly they hadn't hit him hard enough. Well, that they could rectify.

"It's not what you think." Blaine held up his hands in surrender.

He didn't particularly want to be beaten up, not that anyone did, and he knew that that was exactly what they had come to do. He would try to reason with them and if that didn't work, then he'd just accept defeat. His father would probably call him a coward but he couldn't hurt people that Kurt cared about. He just couldn't.

"Well what I think is that you've got a sick obsession with my brother. You need to stay away from him before you break him more than you already have."

Blaine winced at Finn's comment. He hated himself for breaking Kurt. He knew he had done and he'd do anything to reverse it. He just needed the chance. But to actually hear someone call him out on it hurt like hell.

"No! I still care about him. I'm just looking out for him." Blaine tried to reason.

"I'm done with this." Puck said, moving toward Blaine with hostility. "Let us make our point more clear."

Before Blaine really had any time to react, a fist had come down on him which connected with the corner of his eye. It left him disorientated and defenceless. This was going to be painful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kurt's high voice made all three boys freeze and slowly turn to face him.

It was Puck who was brave enough to speak first.

"Giving this asshole a taste of his own medicine. No one messes with one of my boys." He says it like its the most logical thing in the world.

Kurt glared at Puck and Finn and they shrank away from his gaze.

"I don't need you to look out for me, and I certainly do not need you to be violent on my behalf. Apologise right now." Kurt said.

He was still feeling like rubbish but he'd had a sudden burst of energy when he'd saw them hurting Blaine. Unfortunately he didn't know how long it was going to last and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of these guys.

"Seriously?! After what he did to you?!" Finn asked in shock.

"That is none of your business!" Kurt said angrily. "Get out of here now!"

Puck and Finn quickly fled at seeing how enraged Kurt was. A mad Kurt was never something anyone wanted to deal with.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, moving toward Blaine.

"I'm so sor..." Blaine started to say before Kurt cut him off.

"You know I should be thanking you." Kurt said.

He wrapped his arms around his thin frame as Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"I know you've been protecting me. Because of you, Karofsky is too afraid to come near me. So thank you."

"You weren't supposed to notice." Blaine said blushing.

"You're not as ninja as you think you are." Kurt said with a small chuckle.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"You've said you're sorry and, I'm trying to forgive you but... I'm just not there yet." Kurt paused, taking a deep breath. "But I love that you haven't given up on me."

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. He was honestly surprised, but he was so happy at Kurt's words. He'd thought he had no chance with the boy even though he continued to try. But to hear that there was even the slightest slither of hope completely filled him with joy.

"I will never give up on you." He said it with such conviction that Kurt couldn't not believe him.

With a small smile Kurt turned to leave.

"Hey Kurt, are you feeling better?" Blaine called out to him.

Kurt glanced back at the boy he loved. "I'll be okay."

It was clear that things between the two boys were still shaky, but maybe they would be able to work things out. Kurt knew he still loved Blaine and from what it looked like Blaine could still feel the same way about him. But he didn't want to rush back into anything. Maybe that had been the problem. Maybe they had rushed into things to quickly the first time and that's why things didn't really work out. If Kurt were to try again he had to know for sure that he wouldn't be broken again. He'd barely survived the first time. But for now, things were looking up.

And for a little while he stopped feeling sick.

XXXX

When Kurt arrived home his dad was waiting for him in the living room. That wasn't a good sign. He knew his dad was getting suspicious about everything concerning Kurt, and he had a feeling that last night's display had only added fuel to the fire.

"Kurt, buddy. We need to talk."

"What about, dad?" He tried to play it dumb even though he already guessed what it was about.

"First you weren't eating and now you're being sick. And don't lie to me and tell me that you aren't because I heard you Kurt."

Kurt didn't say anything. What was the point with arguing with evidence? He should have known his dad would stage some sort of intervention. He just wondered where he was going to go with this.

"And that is why I have made you an appointment with the doctor. It's in twenty minutes and I'm gonna be taking you myself so you can't get out of it."

That wasn't what Kurt had been expecting. He'd thought maybe his dad would force him to eat more and watch him like a hawk afterwards, but he didn't expect this.

"Dad. I don't need to go to the doctor." He told him as calmly as possible.

"Then go for me. I'm worried about you Kurt." When he saw that Kurt still looked reluctant he tried a different tact. "I don't need the stress of worrying, kiddo."

He saw the upset look on Kurt's face and for a moment he felt bad using his health against his son. But clearly that was what it was going to take to make Kurt go and get some help, so he tried not to feel too guilty.

Dejectedly, Kurt went out to the car. He couldn't fight against something like that.

XXXX

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Reynolds asked, giving the father and son a reassuring smile.

Burt shot Kurt a look, willing him to speak, which didn't get any response. Shifting uncomfortably he began to talk for Kurt, though he was hesitant and unsure of what to say.

The truth was, Kurt was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the salad that he'd forced down his throat was probably going to make a reappearance and the pale boy really didn't want that to happen.

"Well I think Kurt might have an eating disorder. At first he wasn't eating, and then when I forced him to eat something he just chucked it back up. He's lost so much weight. Just look at him."

Kurt made a disgruntled sound as the doctor looked him over. Anyone could see that the boy was very underweight. His face was becoming gaunt and he looked as if he could sleep for a hundred years and that still wouldn't be enough. She understood why the father would be worried, as she was worried just from looking at him.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asked kindly. She focused on Kurt, letting him know that she wanted for him to answer her.

"Just around a month, I guess." He whispered quietly before he turned defensive. "But it's not like it's by choice!"

"Well, why did you stop eating to begin with?"

Kurt shot a nervous glance over to his dad. "At first it was through lack of appetite. Nothing seems to taste good anymore. And then I started vomiting and I got scared to even try to eat. But even though I wasn't eating anything I kept being sick."

"And how often do you feel sick?"

"Every day, multiple times a day."

Burt's eyes widened in concern. How hadn't he noticed any of this? Knowing that he hadn't noticed what was going on made him feel inadequate as a father.

"Have you been sick today?"

"Twice." Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Well, how about we do an ultrasound to see if we can find out what's making you so sick? I'll prescribe you some anti-nausea medication which you'll need to take everyday to keep the sickness at bay. It's very important that you eat Kurt." Dr Reynolds said softly.

Kurt nodded, his eyes becoming watery. He was feeling weirdly emotional today but he just blamed that on the conversation he had had with Blaine.

"Right, hop onto the bed and we'll see what's going on."

Kurt did as he was asked, lifting up his shirt. In his head he was chanting the words "Don't be sick" repeatedly.

"This might be a bit cold." The doctor warned.

She squirted the cold gel onto his stomach which made him wince before taking the scanner and running it over his abdomen. After a few seconds she paused, and stared at the monitor with a look of shock on her face.

"What is it?" Burt asked worriedly. "Is it a tumour or something? Cancer?"

Kurt paled considerably at his dad's suggestions. He hadn't thought that anything so serious could be wrong with him. His thoughts went to his mother. If she had had cancer then it might not be that unlikely that Kurt could get it too.

The doctor printed off some images and handed Kurt some tissue to wipe the gel off of himself. When he'd finished she motioned for him to sit back in the chair facing her. God, why couldn't she just tell them already?

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some... personal questions." She looked apologetic.

"That's fine." Kurt's voice trembled.

"Kurt, are you gay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Burt asked angrily while next to him Kurt just nodded.

"Have you engaged in penetrative sex?"

Burt spluttered from beside him Kurt turned bright red. Dr. Reynolds took his reaction to mean yes.

"What's wrong with me?" Kurt asked quietly.

The doctor handed Kurt the pictures that she had printed out and pointed to what looked to Kurt like a tiny, almost microscopic blob.

"That there is the beginnings of an embryo. You're pregnant, Kurt."

XXXX

The car ride home was awkward and silent. Neither Burt nor Kurt knew what to say to each other. What could be said? None had imagined this kind of situation so neither of them had prepared for it. It was complete and utter shock.

The doctor had explained to the shell-shocked pair that there was a gene known as Mpreg which allowed men to conceive and carry a foetus. It wasn't actually such a rare gene but because gay relationships were a minority not many male pregnancies actually occurred.

The doctor had gone on to talk about the risks of a male pregnancy. She explained that Kurt would have to be extra careful to avoid having a miscarriage. If Kurt were to have one then his life could be in danger. So abortion wasn't an option for Kurt at all. She told him that he was only four weeks pregnant and seeing as it was nearly Christmas, the baby would be due in September.

As they were leaving she told Burt to ensure that Kurt ate. He desperately needed to increase his weight. She prescribed him the anti-nausea medication and some additional vitamins, and told him that he shouldn't be afraid to eat while taking them.

The pair hadn't really talked since they had left the doctors.

"Why didn't you say anything, Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't say anything. In his mind he was freaking out. He couldn't be pregnant. This had to be some kind of joke. Was it April Fools? No, it couldn't be, it was only December. The whole thing was so hard to get his head around.

Kurt Hummel was going to be a father.

"You and that Blaine kid?" Burt asked, his brow furrowed. He obviously didn't like the image that he had created for himself.

Oh god, Blaine! The boy had been so desperately trying to get Kurt back, so much so that Kurt had been thinking of giving him a chance. This would change everything. He wouldn't want Kurt after he found out. A baby didn't exactly fit the image that Blaine had created for himself. Kurt didn't even know how he would explain the situation even if he tried.

They arrived at the house and Kurt slowly got out of the car. Burt met him before they walked to the door.

"Don't cry, kiddo. Its going to be alright. I'll explain to Carole and she can arrange putting the baby up for adoption for when it's born. You just go lay down and I'll bring you some toast to your room."

Kurt hadn't even realised that he'd been crying. He went and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what his father had said. His father just assumed that Kurt was going to give up this baby but Kurt already had other ideas. He wasn't going to give up this baby. By mid-September next year, Kurt was going to have a baby, with or without the support of his loved ones.

XXXX

The next day Kurt felt like a new man. After taking his anti-nausea medication he felt like his normal old self again. Carole was up, and had been sure to make him some porridge and, after a couple of minute's uncertainty; he didn't really believe that one little pill could do much for his sickness, he ate the whole bowl that was put down in front of him.

Kurt arrived early at school so that he could search out Blaine rather than the other way around. He wanted to tell him. He was going to be a dad and so he deserved to know. He was armed with the sonogram and the papers that the doctor had given him concerning the Mpreg gene in case Blaine doubted him, which he probably would. But as soon as he saw Blaine he chickened out.

He found him in the library of all places. He was bent over a book, taking notes at a frantic pace. Kurt knew that he was doing it to prove to Kurt that he was serious about being a better person, and the thought of that warmed his heart.

For a second he let his mind wander, imagining what kind of father Blaine would be.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Kurt asked as he got near the table.

Blaine's head shot up in surprise.

"Of course." He said, hurriedly moving his things off of the opposite side of the table to give Kurt room.

He watched as Kurt pulled out his own things and began doing his own work. Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine focused back to the notes he had been making. The whole thing seemed a little bizarre to Blaine but he was so happy that Kurt had actually approached him that he would go along with anything that Kurt wanted.

"Do you still love me, Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine didn't even need to think about his answer, "I do."

"And nothing will change that?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Nothing could ever change that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the wait. Only one more exam to go and then I'm done with A-levels! Unless I fail, then I'll be doing a third year :(**

**This is my longest chapter, so far so yay for that XD**

**I hope you enjoy this, my best friend loved it :3 but maybe that's just because he is my best friend hehe **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

To everyone else Kurt Hummel was the same as he had always been. He was still gay. He was still in glee club, and still at the bottom of the social pyramid. But to himself he feels like a new person. It's like everything has changed. Nothing is the same, not anymore. No one can see it. Not yet. Not even he can. But he knows. He can feel the changes taking effect in his body.

Of course everything is still overwhelming. Frighteningly so. He had started to think twice about some of his actions. Though he had always been a graceful walker, he now made extra sure of his footsteps. At school he gave everyone a wide berth. He didn't want to risk getting shoved, whether by accident or on purpose. He forced himself to eat, even though his appetite still wasn't completely there. The hardest thing he had had to do was give up his coffee. He'd been like an addict until Carole had told him he shouldn't drink any whilst he was pregnant. He was mourning that loss particularly hard.

At school he had started to spend more and more time with Blaine. They weren't together but they were working on a friendship. Blaine became more of a chaperone compared to the shadow he had been before. Though he didn't know the real reason that Kurt allowed him to do what he was doing. Secretly Kurt loved that Blaine was always around and by his side. It made him feel just that little bit less alone in all of this. Blaine didn't even know that he was protecting his own child whilst looking out for Kurt.

Yes, Kurt still hadn't worked up enough courage to actually tell Blaine. He knew he should and that he shouldn't be leaving Blaine in the dark about something so important. This was something that was going to affect Blaine even if he wanted nothing to do with it. Kurt knew he might be setting himself up for more heartbreak. He was getting close to the boy when the news of the pregnancy might make Blaine run a mile, maybe even two. But Kurt just couldn't seem to stay away. Especially not when he saw how happy his presence made Blaine.

All of New Directions were angry with Kurt. They obviously didn't understand Kurt's actions when it came to Blaine. It wasn't like they knew what was going on. Kurt certainly hadn't let slip any information to them. Kurt started to become a little isolated from the group. It was a little upsetting for him but they had never been able to protect him from the real threats like Blaine had been able to. He had to do what was best for his baby and right now, that was Blaine.

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt were sat in the library. It had become a usual haunt for them. They often went there together so that Blaine could study and Kurt could help him as and when he needed it.

It had been two weeks since Kurt had first approached him in the library, and to this day Blaine was still confused about what had changed between them. He knew something had; he just didn't know what. He didn't question it though. He didn't want to push anything, didn't want to risk ruining everything. Kurt had given him so much hope and he didn't want that to go. He was curious, but he let it go.

Kurt was looking a lot better too. He had more colour in his cheeks and he was gaining some weight. He'd been like a stick before. And now there was a little twinkle in his eyes that Blaine had never seen before, but it made Kurt even more beautiful than he had been. Blaine was glad as he had been starting to get beyond worried.

"So... Christmas break is coming up soon." Blaine said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes, I can't wait. I could really use a break." Kurt replied.

"I was wondering... I mean if you aren't too busy... Would you like to come to a New Year's Eve gathering?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt's eyes widened but a small smile appeared on his face. At that smile Blaine allowed himself to hope. That was how it was with Kurt. Trepidation; then hope.

"What kind of thing would it be?"

"Well it'd be at Jeff's house again but there'd only be a few people this time." Blaine said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Which people?" Kurt asked, worried, in case Sebastian would be there. That was one person he did not want to see again. Not if he could help it.

"Well Jeff obviously, Nick, Wes, David and then maybe Thad and Trent. It's not a party, just friends welcoming in the New Year together."

"I'll see what I can do then. Sounds like it could be fun." Blaine was so relieved by this answer that Kurt could visibly see him relax.

Kurt was pleased to see Blaine looking so happy. His eyes were shining with joy and Kurt wanted that look to always be there. It really was beautiful. Briefly Kurt wondered if the baby would have eyes like Blaine's. Kurt certainly hoped he or she would. They'd be so angelic.

Kurt decided that at the start of the New Year, Blaine would know that he was going to be a father. If Blaine reacted well to the news then Kurt would invite him to the eight week scan which would be in early January. It was an important scan because it meant that he'd be able to hear his baby's heartbeat. Kurt had to admit that he couldn't wait. It would mean the world to him if Blaine could go too. God, he hoped telling him would go well.

XXXX

When Kurt got home his dad was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork. He looked thoroughly confused so Kurt's interest was piqued. He shuffled further into the room.

"Hey dad."

Burt looked up, his eyes softening when he saw his son. One might say he had become crazily protective over Kurt since he'd found out about the pregnancy. He didn't want anything to happen to his little boy and the risks of his pregnancy made him anxious. If anything went wrong then his son could die and Burt knew that pregnancies weren't always the easiest. Elizabeth's pregnancy with Kurt had been a tough one. He'd been born a couple of weeks early by C-section and then he'd been in intensive care for a month. To this day the doctor's didn't know what had happened. Luckily both Elizabeth and Kurt had made it out okay.

"You hungry, Kurt? I can make you some lunch?"

"I'll make some later." The boy reassured him. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to fill out the adoption forms. We need to get the process moving, get the ball rolling so to say. We need to sort out some potential parents before it arrives."

Kurt's heart dropped. Of course that'd be what he was doing. It seemed like that was one of the main things that he was worrying about. And it was something that Kurt didn't even want.

"There's a section asking about the other father's medical history. I really need you to find that out for me." Burt focused on the paperwork. He didn't see the way Kurt's smile had disappeared from his face.

"I haven't told him yet." Kurt mumbled.

"Well you'll have to do it soon. I need the information before I can send off this form. Babies are more likely to get adopted if they have the information on both birth parents."

Kurt knew his dad didn't mean to be uncaring, in fact he was probably aiming for the opposite, but Kurt couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. He didn't know how to tell his dad that he wanted to keep the baby; that he was _going_ to keep it. He didn't know how to tell Blaine that he was going to be a father. It all felt like a huge weight bearing down on him.

Quickly he headed to his bedroom, flinging himself carelessly onto his bed. Only after he had shoved his face into his pillow did he let himself sob. He ended up working himself up into such a state that he made himself sick. He had to run to the bathroom barely making it in time before his stomach emptied itself. He hated being sick.

He felt a loving hand on his shoulder and before he knew it he was sobbing in Carole's arms. She didn't say anything, she just held him. It wasn't like she knew what was wrong yet and in the state that the boy was in he wouldn't be able to tell her. She needed to get him to calm down before she could ask him what exactly was making him so upset. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. It was long enough for Kurt's tears to stop at least.

"What's the matter honey?" She finally asked.

That seemed to be the key. All the thoughts that Kurt had kept locked away seemed to spill out. He didn't know how he did it while making any sense but he told Carole everything. He told her about his worries concerning actually telling Blaine, all his fears about actually having the baby and then finally about how he wanted to keep his baby.

Carole was surprised. When her husband had asked for her help, she had assumed that Kurt had made the decision to give up the baby. Obviously the poor boy hadn't even had a say in the matter. She felt so guilty. And then she felt a little bit angry a Burt. He probably didn't even realise that he had done anything wrong.

Kurt made her promise not to say a word, which she went along with to avoid making him more upset than he already was. There was no use making him more ill than he was already. Even though he was definitely keeping this baby, he was still scared for Burt to find out his decision. So to avoid added stress onto her step-son, Carole agreed to keep silent. It wasn't like she'd have to be quiet for long. He'd have to let his dad know sooner or later.

She also advised Kurt to tell Blaine sooner rather than later. Prolonging the wait would only make it more difficult for both of them. So Kurt promised that he'd do it after Christmas. By the New Year Blaine would know. He had to keep repeating that to himself.

XXXX

That night, try as he might, Kurt could not get to sleep. So many thoughts were swimming about in his head and made it impossible to get properly settled.

Absent-mindedly he traced patterns on his abdomen. It was weird to think that, while there was no visible sign of new life yet, this time next year there would be a baby. Time seemed to go so quickly when you thought like that. However, at the same time, the hours felt like they were crawling by. Kurt had always found it funny how time could do that.

"Dude. What are you doing?" The voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts and made his hands stop so they rested on his belly.

Now everyone thought that Finn was stupid but that really wasn't the case. It was just that sometimes he could be a little slow. Unfortunately for Kurt, this didn't seem to be one of those times.

"Dude, you're stroking your tummy like a pregnant person."

Kurt could hardly breathe in the few seconds that it took for Finn's mind to muddle through it. It would explain why everyone in the house seemed a little off. Finn had wondered if it had all been in his head but this made sense.

"Kurt, are you...?" He asked, slowly.

Kurt couldn't reply. He hadn't wanted anyone else to find out before Blaine and now, because he had been stupid, someone else had found out. He knew he could probably just deny it and laugh it off. But honestly, Finn was going to have to know soon and it would make things easier on everyone in the house if he knew. What was the point in denying it? It would only make Finn upset when it was finally revealed to him.

"I am." Kurt's voice shook.

Finn looked shocked. Obviously he hadn't expected to be right. He just stared at Kurt like the boy had grown an extra head. Kurt started to really panic. He felt completely powerless in this. There was literally nothing that he could do until he knew exactly what Finn's reaction meant. Maybe he'd made the wrong decision in telling Finn now.

"Wait a minute; is that why you've forgiven Blaine?" Finn questioned.

Kurt had not been expecting that to be the first thing the taller boy said. But until Finn had said it, Kurt wasn't sure if he had completely forgiven Blaine. He supposed that maybe he had without even noticing it. In a way it didn't seem very important anymore. His mind had sort of pushed that to one side. Or maybe it was just telling him to start listening to his heart again.

"Yes." Kurt answered hesitantly. "But I haven't actually told him yet so please keep your mouth shut. I don't want it getting out yet."

"Sure thing little brother." Finn said, holding out his fist.

Kurt gave it a bump with his own fist. That went better than he thought it would go. Finn could be awesome sometimes. Maybe telling other people wouldn't be so bad.

XXXX

Blaine nervously waited for Kurt's Navigator to pull up in its usual spot. He was bouncing partially with anxiety but also with excitement.

In his bag was a Christmas present for Kurt. He'd saved up every bit of money he had just to be able to get something amazing for the love of his life. He had literally agonised over trying to get the perfect thing but he was still unsure about how Kurt would take the gift. Hence the anxiety.

Kurt pulled up with Finn in the passenger side. Kurt gave him a smile before getting out of the car. Blaine could feel Finn's eyes on him. He really couldn't be bothered with any fight with the tall boy so he decided to just ignore him. But obviously Finn had other ideas. He walked closer to Blaine and he quietly spoke.

"It's good that you're taking care of him."

He walked away leaving Blaine to ponder what the hell had just happened. He had certainly not expected Finn to be civil. It was a little unsettling, but he didn't have long to think about it before Kurt was by his side.

"You don't normally wait for me out here." Kurt noted with a smile.

"I just... I wanted to give you something." Blaine stuttered. "You know, for Christmas."

"Really? You didn't have to. I mean I have something for you too but it'll have to wait 'til New Year's Eve and you'll probably hate it and-"

Blaine cut off Kurt's rambling. "Whatever it is I will love it."

"I really hope so." He murmured. His mind seemed to wander for a second before it returned to Blaine. "So what did you get me?"

Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. He was almost shaking with nerves. As he handed the box to Kurt, his hands were captured by said boy. He looked into those beautiful, familiar eyes and saw nothing but reassurance. Slowly Kurt took the box from him and started to open it.

Inside the box was a simple yet beautiful bracelet with an engraving of the word 'Courage'. Kurt instantly loved it and courage was the exact thing he needed right now. His hormones started to act up and suddenly he was holding back tears.

"Blaine, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you so much."

Kurt moved forward and hugged Blaine. Instantly Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around the crying boy. It had felt like forever since he had held Kurt but it still felt so right and perfect. Though the boy was slimmer than he had been, it felt exactly as it had before. It always felt like home. He hated it when Kurt pulled away, wiping at his tears.

"Will you put it on for me? I swear I'll never be taking it off once it's on."

"Of course." Blaine carefully did the bracelet up around Kurt's wrist. Then he asked with uncertainty. "You really like it?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone could get me a better gift for the holiday."

The smile that appeared on Blaine's face was so beautiful and happy. Kurt could feel himself falling again. He knew Blaine wasn't as open with anyone else as he was with Kurt. Sometimes that thought made Kurt think that his heart would burst with joy.

It felt like a lifetime had passed since their breakup.

Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine senselessly. He didn't care who was around. But he couldn't. Not yet. As soon as he knew what Blaine thought about the pregnancy, then he'd give into those urges. But not until then.

"So I'll be expecting my gift New Year's Eve?" Blaine teased, feeling a lot more relaxed now that he'd seen his gift going over well.

"Yeah... Just... I don't know what's going to happen when you receive your gift but please understand." Kurt said nervously.

It was then that Blaine knew that whatever Kurt was talking about was no ordinary gift. Blaine had no clue what it could be and seeing how nervous Kurt was, was making him anxious too. He had no idea why Kurt couldn't show it to him right now but he didn't question it.

"Whatever it is, it won't change how I feel about you."

Kurt smiled meekly at Blaine but didn't say anything. Blaine hated that he had no idea how to reassure the boy that he loved.

XXXX

_**Merry Christmas, Kurt – Blaine x**_

Kurt smiled at the text that Blaine had sent him. Sure he'd woken him up with the message but Finn would probably have done it in a more annoying way. He was an over-excited kid on Christmas. Yeah, that's right. He wasn't just like one, he was one.

His smile didn't last long as his stomach flipped and he had to sprint to the bathroom. Merry Christmas indeed.

"Kurt! It's Christmas!" There was a pause. "Kurt?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Kurt called back to his step-brother.

"Oh... Is that like the morning sickness thing?" Finn asked, poking his head around the door.

"More like all-day sickness, but yeah."

"Do you want me to stay here with you or can I go down for breakfast?" Finn asked. Clearly he wanted Kurt to go with the latter.

Kurt shooed him away and went back into his bedroom. He quickly replied to Blaine and got dressed for the day. His outfit wasn't up to the usual fashionable standard but he figured it wasn't going to be the best day, what with the puking, so he aimed for comfort instead. See, already he was making sacrifices for the baby.

Christmas Day proceeded pretty much the same way it had last year but without the nervousness of it being a first family Christmas. The only difference for Kurt was the need to use the toilet a lot, but Carole had said that that was normal in pregnancy and he'd have to get used to it.

It was only at dinner time that the family hit a rough patch and Kurt hated that it was because of him.

Burt brought up the adoption again. He wanted to know if Kurt had gotten any information from Blaine yet and expressed disappointment that Kurt still hadn't told him. Ordinarily Kurt hated it when his dad told him that he was disappointed with him but with the extra effect of his hormones being all over the place, he had to stop himself from crying.

"You're putting it up for adoption?" Finn asked.

"We decided it would be for the best." Burt told him, not allowing Kurt to speak.

"Is that really what Kurt wants?" Finn asked.

It would have been so easy for Kurt to say something right there and then. He should have said that, while he was grateful for the support, he wanted to keep his baby. But he stayed quiet.

A dizzy spell took him over and he excused himself to go and lay down. He was utterly exhausted. He decided he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes to rid himself of the dizziness. As soon as his eyes closed, he was gone for the night.

XXXX

Blaine pulled a pizza out of the oven and put it onto a plate, cutting it into eight slices. He was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so he was sure that the pizza wouldn't be there that much longer.

His dad wasn't at home tonight. Blaine wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he was sure that some woman was paying him attention. It wasn't like Blaine cared all that much. He didn't mind being alone at Christmas. He hadn't had a proper one since his mother had disappeared.

Last year he had cried like a baby when he realised that his dad wasn't going to be around for Christmas. Truthfully, Blaine would probably have been sobbing again this year if not for the fact that everything felt completely different from last year. This year, Blaine was in love and he had something to look forward to.

New Year's Eve. More importantly, New Year's Eve with Kurt. Hopefully they'd be able to reconnect properly. He could tell Kurt still felt something for him. All Blaine had to do was prove to Kurt that he wouldn't run again. No matter how afraid he was, being without Kurt was worse. So much worse.

XXXX

Kurt was seriously exhausted and he'd have liked nothing better than to lay in bed and sleep. Plus he was scared of what he was going to have to tell Blaine. Half of him wanted to call the boy and cancel, but he didn't really want to hide anymore.

So when the doorbell went, he put on his best smile and opened it up. Seeing Blaine, since it seemed like forever since he had, made his heart race. He didn't realise how much he'd missed him.

He saw Blaine look down to his wrist and smile when he saw that Kurt was still wearing his gift.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yep! Just let me grab my bag."

He quickly looked through the bag that was in the hallway. He was making sure that the sonogram and all the information leaflets were all in there for when he told Blaine. Satisfied, he picked up the bag and was about to head out when his dad came into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Burt asked gruffly, glaring in Blaine's direction.

"I'm going to a New Year's Eve gathering-" Kurt started to explain.

"Oh no you're not. You're crazy if you think I'm letting you out."

"Dad, I'm going. I have to go. I'll be okay. I need to do this."

Before Burt could say much else Kurt slipped out of the house and, taking Blaine's hand, he pulled him to the Navigator.

"Wait, Kurt, stop! I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Blaine, sweetie. You're not going to get me in trouble for this."

XXXX

Kurt pulled in Jeff's driveway and, like the last time, nerves overtook him.

What would the Warblers be like now that he and Blaine weren't actually together anymore? Would he even be truly welcome?

As if reading Kurt's mind, Blaine said "nothing that happens between us changes your friendship with them."

Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't entirely convinced but he knew that soon enough he'd have no choice but to be convinced. Jeff was practically Kurt's number one fan.

When they reached the door, Kurt stood slightly behind Blaine. His stomach was really unsettled and he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be sick that night.

The door opened to reveal Nick with Jeff hanging onto his waist. The blond boy already looked completely wasted. But as soon as he saw Kurt, he let go of Nick and flung himself at the boy. Kurt let out a surprised yelp and probably would have toppled over if Blaine hadn't grabbed both him and Jeff in time.

"Kurt! I've missed you! You've missed me too, right?!" Jeff shouted in Kurt's ear.

"I've missed you very much, Jeff." Kurt said, wiggling out of the boy's grip.

"Yeah! I knew you would!" A childish grin spread across his face.

"Why don't we let them inside, Jeffy? We don't want them to freeze to death."

The group made their way inside. All the Warblers welcomed Kurt back as if he had never been gone, just like Blaine had said. The acceptance made Kurt a little teary-eyed, though it was probably just his hormones.

All the Warblers offered to get him a drink but Kurt insisted upon only drinking water. With the amount of glasses of water that kept being passed to him, Kurt was visiting the bathroom pretty much every hour. Blaine was also refusing to touch alcohol and Kurt wondered why. He was glad though. That meant that Blaine would be sober when Kurt finally told him.

XXXX

Kurt gulped as the clock displayed only half an hour left until the New Year. It was time.

Everyone was doing their own thing, so nobody noticed Kurt taking Blaine's hand and pulling him out of the room. Blaine went without needing to be told anything. It showed how much he trusted Kurt.

They went into the room that they had almost two months ago, where everything had started. In terms of the baby anyway.

Blaine sat down on the bed, giving Kurt his full attention, who was shifting on his feet nervously. Blaine didn't say anything; instead he waited for Kurt to talk. It wasn't like he knew what to say until Kurt had said his piece.

"I suppose I should start off by saying that I really, _really _want to be with you." Kurt could hear the desperation in his own voice. "I still love you and that isn't going to change."

He took a shaky breath. In his head he kept chanting to himself, "Please don't be sick, please don't be sick."

"But I can't be with you until you know. Because this will affect everything."

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out what he'd brought with him and handed them to Blaine with trembling hands. There was no turning back now.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in what was on the leaflets. Then he looked at the little black and white photo.

"I'm pregnant, Blaine." Kurt said, breaking out into sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anyone there? Maybe? I am so sorry for the long wait... My laptop broke for the third time, I haven't even had it a whole year yet. So that had to be sent off, which has delayed everything a little bit. But I'm here now!**

**To all those who wished me luck on my exam, thank you so much. For once the stuff that I revised actually came up. **

**Also I was wondering if all you awesome people would mind if I started posting every two weeks. I've started writing chapters by hand, it seems to be easier but it obviously takes time. I will still try and update every week but sometimes I may need an extra bit of time. Please let me know if that would be okay, thanks.**

**If you're dropping by to read this thank you for being patient and I really appreciate you!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

When Blaine had first realised that he was gay he had completely ruled out some situations. For example, he would never hear the phrase "You may now kiss the bride." Don't get him wrong, he did secretly want to get married one day but he knew that when he did, he would certainly not be gaining a wife. In fact, he had sometimes dreamed about him and Kurt exchanging rings. Naturally, another situation Blaine had believed he would not get caught up in was someone coming to him and say, "I'm pregnant, Blaine". It was probably the main thing he thought he would never hear. So to be hearing it now kind of felt like he had been hit head on by a speeding train.

Many people might say that, at a time like this, thousands, or maybe even millions of thoughts ran through their heads. It was so very different for Blaine. His head felt almost empty with just one thing echoing in his mind. Kurt's words were repeated again and again. Those seemingly impossible words. Reality disappears until the only thing that seems to exist is those simple, yet complicated words. Blaine was lost in them.

Something does break through the echoing, making Blaine tumble back into the reality of the situation. Kurt sobbing is probably one of the most heart-wrenching sounds he has ever heard. He hates the sound. Kurt should never cry, that Blaine has established. Blaine had heard the boy cry before but this was different. This physically hurt Blaine to listen to so he could only imagine the extreme emotion behind the sound.

Coming back to reality allowed Blaine to actually see Kurt and witness the pain he was in. It's wrong. It all feels so wrong.

Kurt is still stood in front of Blaine. His arms are wrapped around him as if he's physically trying to hold himself together. He's trying to make himself look as small as possible. His beautiful face was turning bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks like were waterfalls. He was noisily gasping for air, looking as if he were going to pass out.

Blaine's up on his feet and moving toward Kurt before his brain is even able to process it. Honestly it's still stuck behind at the revelation. His body, on the other hand, seems to act as if it is a different entity. His arms wrap themselves around the trembling boy.

Kurt's hands, trapped between both their chests, latch onto Blaine's t-shirt, clinging on to the fabric desperately. He has curled in on himself so much that he can rest his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. Kurt's salty tears fall on Blaine's skin, almost feeling painful.

It was hard to know what to say exactly. Blaine had no idea how Kurt felt about the... pregnancy. It still sounds so strange in Blaine's head. He keeps quiet, deciding to wait until Kurt is in a more stable, suitable state. He doesn't want to upset him more by assuming the wrong thing. Blaine holds Kurt until he sobs dissipate and become sniffles.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Blaine said, as he released the boy.

He took Kurt's hand and pulled him gently towards the bed. They sat side-by-side, Blaine keeping a hold on Kurt's dainty hands.

"Talk to me, Kurt."

Blaine figured if he just allowed Kurt to explain then everything would make so much more sense. He'd be able to work out what Kurt wanted so that he could understand what his options were exactly.

"I'm about seven weeks along. I... I found out three weeks ago. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was... I guess I was afraid. This is just so... big." He took a calming breath. "Nobody else but my family know. My dad kept going on at me about telling you so he could have your information for the adoption forms."

Ah, so that was what Kurt wanted to do.

"Why not just terminate it, if you don't want it?"

"An abortion could put me in a lot of danger. There are apparently a lot of risks to this pregnancy." Kurt said sadly. "But I'm keeping my baby."

"Then why the-"

"Adoption? It's my dad's idea. I guess he just assumed that I didn't want it. I need to tell him the truth, I know that, but I've been so terrified. It's all just so overwhelming." Kurt sighed.

Blaine relaxed a little when he realised that Kurt was going to keep the baby. He hadn't even known that he'd been tensed. Truly he had no idea what was going on, his head was all muddled. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was having to go through. There was no way he could judge him because the situation was most likely ten times harder for him.

"But just so you know, I'm going through with this, with or without your help. I'm not going to force you into anything. I need you to decide whether this is what you want." The boy who had been a mess before, now spoke with strength and conviction.

XXXX

Blaine knew there was no way he could give Kurt an answer at that very moment. Mostly because his head didn't seem to produce an answer. No, this was something he'd need to think about. This changed his whole life. There was no way a rash decision could be made.

He felt sorry for Kurt in a way. The decision had been forced upon him and, unlike Blaine, he didn't have the luxury of time to decide. Blaine could walk away from it all if he wanted. Kurt couldn't escape this and, even if he _did _choose to give the baby up, nothing would ever return to the way it had been.

But now that Blaine knew, it wasn't something that would ever go away. There would be a child that was biologically his walking around somewhere, and Blaine wondered if he'd spend the rest of his life subconsciously looking, wondering about the life that he had helped to create.

Another question was, how many chances was he going to get at this? He'd never heard of a man getting pregnant before. What if this was Blaine's one chance of having a biological child with the person he loved?

What if he lost Kurt through all of this?

"You don't have to decide right this second. I want you to be sure. You can even talk it over with people if you need to, just not too many people."

"Thank you for understanding... God... I never would have imagined..." Blaine trailed off.

"Do you want to-? I mean, we can read through the leaflets together, to help... Only if you want to..?" Kurt tripped over his words.

"Of course. Come here." Blaine put an arm around Kurt, tucking him close to his side.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine and it warmed Blaine's heart to know that Kurt trusted him that much. Through all the confusion, one certainty shone brighter than any star. Blaine loved Kurt. Nothing could change that and no matter what, Blaine would hold onto that fact as tightly as he could.

They both looked at the leaflets and Blaine was amazed at some of the information that they held. He was shocked to say the least. It was like a whole new world had opened up to him. Occasionally Blaine would question Kurt, and he would try to answer as best as he could, but of course he didn't know all the answers. In his head, Kurt made a list of all of the questions he wasn't sure of, in order for him to ask the doctor at the scan. Which reminded him...

"Um, I actually have a scan next week. You could come if you wanted to?"

"Really? You want me to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded his head shyly.

"I'll go! Definitely!" Blaine said.

He was a little excited, he must admit.

Blaine was happy that Kurt wanted him there and he wondered what it would be like, seeing what he had helped to create, in person. He hoped he had made a decision by then. But maybe the scan would change things? He hated how unsure he was at the moment and could only hope that he reached some kind of clarity soon.

XXXX

Blaine woke up suddenly and it took him a little while to register where he as and what had happened.

The first thing he noticed was that he was almost unbearably hot. The next thing he noticed, as he tried to move, as the weight of a person on him. Looking down, he could see Kurt fast asleep in his arms, still in yesterday's clothing choice.

The day before returned to the forefront of Blaine's mind and he estimated that they had probably dozed off at some point, in between talking.

Suddenly the warmth didn't bother him as much. Kurt looked cute, almost child-like, as he dozed, snuggled up to Blaine. There were no traces of sadness or pain on his face, as there had been before. Instead, there was a look of contentment and absolute peace. His pale skin looked soft and kissable, but Blaine resisted the temptation. He had things to figure out first.

Resisting was a chore. Kurt's breath ghosted over Blaine's skin, making it tingle with what felt like anticipation. Then Kurt smiled in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about, it obviously made him happy. The boy snuggled further into Blaine's embrace, sighing the shorter boy's name.

Blaine's heart clenched. He loved Kurt so much. Having him in his arms but being unable to do anything was like some kind of sweet torture. It left Blaine wondering when he had become such a masochist.

XXXX

Kurt opened the front door to his house as quietly as he could. He was going to sneak up the stairs and try to avoid his dad until the last possible moment. Or, at least, until Carole got home to hide behind. He knew it was immature of him but he was too emotionally drained to even think about facing Burt. He really needed to get himself together first.

Unfortunately, as soon as he has slipped into the door he was met by a very angry Burt. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kurt." Burt said, his voice dangerously calm.

Kurt couldn't help but recall the last time that his dad had said that he was disappointed, and the horrible events that had occurred afterwards. He shuddered at the memory but he knew that he couldn't back down from the present situation.

"Dad, I had to go. I had to explain to him. He needed to be told."

"Do you remember the last time you spent the night out? How could you be so irresponsible?" Burt's voice was getting louder.

"Of course I remember!" Kurt burst out. "It's not like it can happen twice!"

He was caught between being angry with the whole situation, and upset. It hurt that his dad seemed to think so little of him. In Kurt's eyes he had only made one mistake. Yes it was a huge one to make but, to be fair, never in a million years could he have known that it would happen. It wasn't like he knew the risks of pregnancy would apply for him, too.

"This is exactly what I mean, kid."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to keep from getting overly emotional. He tried to change the subject slightly.

"I talked to him, dad. He's going to come to my scan with me. So you don't have to come, if you don't want to."

Burt gave him a look and Kurt knew that the change had done nothing.

"What's the point of him going to the scan? It's not like he can change your mind. No. It's best that he doesn't go."

"I want him there. He's coming no matter what you say!"

Kurt stormed off to his bedroom, tired of the argument. Consciously, he knew it was his hormones and that he'd have been a lot calmer normally, but right now it seemed like the end of the world. He couldn't deal with it right now.

XXXX

Burt sighed heavily as he watched Kurt leave the room. In his head he'd pictured a calmer discussion, nothing like what had actually happened.

He was only trying to look out for Kurt and make things as easy as possible for him. It was his job as a parent, after all. Sure, most of the time he didn't really know what to do, but who would when faced with something that, before it happened, it didn't even seem imaginable.

That was why Burt had thrown himself into getting the adoption proceedings sorted out. It meant that Kurt had one less thing to worry about. He didn't want his son stressed because of the risks that came with the pregnancy. Truth be told, Burt was terrified of the thought of losing Kurt should something go wrong with the pregnancy.

When it came to Blaine, Burt, on the whole, actually liked the kid. Sure he seemed like a tough guy but Burt suspected that, like with Puck, it was an act. However, that didn't stop him from being angry at the boy for knocking his kid up. It was irrational. It wasn't like Blaine knew that it would happen and it's true that it 'takes two to tango'. For some reason he just stuck the blame on Blaine.

But all Burt could do now was keep an eye-out and make sure everything was okay. He had a feeling that he'd be getting the silent treatment now.

XXXX

After Kurt had left to go home, Blaine decided he would stick around at Jeff's and maybe talk to him and Nick about the pregnancy. After all, they were gay as well and they might actually know a little bit more than he did, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Blaine started whipping up some pancakes for his friends that were still sleeping. He knew when they woke up they'd all probably be feeling like crap with hangovers. He was glad to be avoiding the morning-after effects of alcohol and he had Kurt to thank for that.

The whole evening had just sort of passed by without with him or Kurt realising. Blaine couldn't even recall wishing Kurt a 'Happy New Year'. It just seemed to have passed them both by as if they were in their own little world. Blaine didn't particularly mind that he seemed to have missed it. He had spent it with Kurt and that was all that really mattered.

Slowly, the friends he had neglected last night wandered into the kitchen. They sat down and started gulping down the pancakes that were prepared as Blaine got everyone coffee. They all muttered their thanks.

"Where were you last night?" Wes attempted a smirk.

"Kurt and I went upstairs to talk."

"I bet it was a really great _talk_."

"We didn't do what you're implying, Wes. We really did just talk."

"Did you sort out things between you two?" Nick asked, tiredly.

"Not yet. But we're getting there." Blaine said with a smile.

One by one the Warblers started to leave. Blaine was waiting until only Nick and Jeff remained, he wasn't about to betray Kurt's trust and tell all of the Warblers. Finally everyone had left and Jeff sat looking at Blaine expectantly.

"You've obviously stayed for a reason, so spill."

Blaine mentally prepared himself for the conversation. This must have been how Kurt had felt last night. He had no idea what they would think.

"Have either of you heard of the Mpreg gene?"

Both the boys looked at him confused.

"Guess not." Blaine chuckled dryly.

"So what is it?" Jeff pressed, curiosity peaked.

"Get your laptop."

Jeff retrieved his computer and searched the internet for Mpreg. Clicking on the first result he gasped.

"What? What is it?" Nick questioned.

"The Mpreg gene is found in some males allowing for them to conceive and carry a baby..." Jeff read aloud.

Blaine nodded, taking the laptop from Jeff. The page was made by a charity called 'Father and Baby' or 'F.A.B' for short. All three of the boys read through all of the information the site held. There were even blogs attached to the website where men posted about their experiences throughout their pregnancy and after. Pictures showed men with very large bums under their shirts and then men with their children. Blaine envisioned Kurt with a bump like the ones in the pictures and a warm feeling spread through him.

"Well as much as we love learning new things, what is the point of all this?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, are you like pregnant or something? Is that why you weren't drinking last night?" Nick pressed.

"Not me." Blaine said quietly.

It took a minute for the boys to analyse what Blaine had said. They both gasped dramatically when they realised what that meant.

"Kurt's pregnant?!"

Blaine nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. Kurt doesn't want people to know yet. He said I could tell a few people but not too many."

Nick and Jeff both understood and swore that the news would go no further. They were in shock though. This news meant that...

"You're going to be a dad."

"That's where I need your advice." Blaine paused. "Kurt has basically given me an opt-out option. I have to decide whether I want to be a part of the baby's life or not."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Blaine answered truthfully.

XXXX

Being back at school with Blaine knowing about the pregnancy was a very strange experience for Kurt.

If he had thought that Blaine had been protective before, this definitely topped that. He was constantly around Kurt, with a part of him always needing to be touching him as if it were a sign that Kurt was still there. It was a little suffocating but that was probably because, before Blaine came into his life, he'd never really had someone to care that much. He'd felt a little invisible before but not anymore.

Kurt dared to think that this new behaviour, since learning about the baby, could mean that he wouldn't have to go through this alone. He hoped, desperately, that it meant that Blaine cared about the life that was growing. He knew he probably shouldn't get his hopes up and risk complete heartbreak but he couldn't seem to help it. He didn't really want to have this baby all on his own, but he would if he had to.

XXXX

"So the appointment's today. You nervous?" Blaine asked.

He and Kurt were sat in the corner of the library, far away from everyone else, so that they could talk privately. Ordinarily,, Blaine would have just gone outside under the bleachers but it was still bitterly cold and he knew that having Kurt outside for too long wouldn't be good for him.

"I'm terrified." Kurt admitted. "What about you?"

"Well, yeah, I am nervous but I guess I'm kind of excited too, ya know?"

Kurt knew exactly what he meant. He was feeling it too. In fact, he predicted that he'd probably feel the same way throughout the whole of his pregnancy and maybe even after. Who knew?

"Are things any better with your dad?"

Kurt wished that he could respond positively but in truth he hadn't actually spoken to his dad since their argument. It may have seemed silly and petty but Kurt had to stand his ground and start being responsible for himself if he was going to be a father, which he was. He couldn't rely on his dad to make the decisions. He knew he was only acting out of love,, but Kurt was just so frustrated with feeling like a child. He was going to be a parent!

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's my fault."

"No, it's not. My dad and I are just being stubborn. It's not really over you at all so please don't feel guilty."

Blaine looked dubiously at Kurt. He didn't believe the boy but didn't say anything more.

Honestly, he didn't want to stress Kurt anymore than he already was. He looked completely and utterly exhausted. Even more so than he had. When Blaine had asked him about it, as delicately as he could, Kurt had told him that it was just morning sickness that was taking it out of him. Blaine had actually been there a few times when a sudden bout had left Kurt with his head over the toilet bowl. Kurt told him it was normal, but promised that at the scan he would ask the doctor to change the dosage on his anti-nausea medication.

Blaine was just so worried about Kurt.

XXXX

Sitting in the waiting room was a nerve-racking experience and apparently that was the case for Kurt as well as Blaine. He had taken a hold of Blaine's hand and was holding it in a vice-like grip. Neither of them spoke but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Blaine could see some people shooting them glares but thankfully no one came over to them to act upon their hate. Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to notice anyone looking.

When they were called, Kurt walked quickly to the doctor's room, still attached to Blaine's hand. They were greeted by a cheery looking woman.

"You must be daddy number two. I'm Dr Reynolds and I'll be taking Kurt and that little baby." She smiled brightly at Blaine.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, shaking her hand with the hand that wasn't being gripped by Kurt.

Kurt got into the chair while the doctor questioned him and he answered as best as he could. Blaine did his best to listen to everything that was being said but he had to admit his head wasn't really keeping up to speed at that moment.

"Well that all seems fine. I would like you to put on some more weight by the next time I see you. You're a little underweight right now and I want to keep an eye on that. I'm sure Blaine here can make sure you're eating properly."

"I'll do my best." Blaine answered nervously.

"Right. Let's have a look, shall we?"

Blaine's heart was pounding fiercely. This was it. This was the moment. He was about to see the life that he had helped create. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

Dr Reynolds turned the screen so that both boys could see it.

Blaine stared in awe. There was his baby. A life that hadn't even existed eight weeks ago. He had never seen anything so amazing. Kurt was smiling warmly at the screen. He couldn't quite grasp that, that was growing inside of him.

"Are you boys ready to hear the heartbeat?"

Both of them nodded. There was a tense moment as they waited to hear something. And then there it was. Their baby's fluttering heartbeat filled the room. It was one of the most perfect sounds that either boy had ever heard. No one piece of music could ever compare.

Tears slipped down Blaine's cheeks soundlessly. He turned to look at Kurt who was in much the same state as he was. Their eyes met and they gave each other a watery smile.

"I'm gonna be there, Kurt. I'm gonna help raise this baby with you. God, I love you so much, Kurt. I never thought I could ever love someone so much. Thank you for what you're giving me."

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, pulling him closer. Blaine lowered his head and his lips met Kurt's in a kiss that he had been longing for, for what had felt like forever.

This was that start of Blaine's family.


	17. Chapter 17

**RIP Cory Monteith - It's been a week and everyone is still coming to terms with this tragic loss. Personally I didn't realise how much I'd miss him until he was gone. But it's at times like this that I am never more proud to be a part of the Glee family. We all really came together in honour of Cory and I think he would have loved to see everyone being so supportive and kind.**

**Concerning this story and Finn some may ask about what I plan to do. At the moment I don't know if I'm able to continue to write him. I will try to if that's what people want so let me know.**

**I'll apologise for the chapter being so late. I know I promised people that it would be up last Sunday but I'm sure I can be forgiven considering the circumstances. I'm hoping people are okay with this chapter. I didn't feel very satisfied with it but it was the best I could do. I hope you guys don't hate it too much. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. **

**If any needs to talk my twitter is the same as my fanfiction name or you can PM me on here. Stay strong guys.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Kurt was driving himself and Blaine back to his house so they could let everyone know that everything was fine with the baby. Both Burt and Carole had texted him, making sure he knew how anxious they were to receive some sort of news. Kurt had texted Carole back to let her know that he'd be bringing Blaine with him, in the hope that she'd ensure Burt didn't go into full-on 'father' mode.

Glancing over at Blaine, Kurt wondered what he was thinking about as he stared at the sonogram picture the doctor had given him.

Blaine was still in awe. The tiny photo he held in his hands was proof of so many things. It conveyed the love that Kurt and he shared. It showed their future. It was a future that Blaine couldn't wait to step into and explore. He wasn't stupid enough to think that any of this would be easy. Far from easy, he imagined. But he knew that between himself and Kurt, the hardships they were yet to face would be overcome.

The thought of himself becoming a dad made him want to lower the walls that he had spent so long building up over the years. He'd built them up so high just so that he could function somewhat normally. Before he knew it, he had come to rely on them. They kept Blaine safe and more importantly, sane.

Kurt had partially cracked these walls. Blaine didn't even fully know how he'd managed it, and it was no use asking Kurt because he wouldn't have even known that they had been there. Normally, these walls wouldn't allow him to love. You could only get hurt by loving someone. But when it came to Kurt… well he had been able to love him. He had never loved anyone or anything more, until maybe now. This baby was going to demolish these walls, leaving behind nothing but rubble. Blaine knew it for a fact, and the baby hadn't even been born yet.

Oddly enough, the thought of that didn't scare him anymore. It would be refreshing to no longer have to hide who he was. It got so tiring sometimes. All of the pretending and the lying. It was exhausting. He hated having people be afraid of him when his old self had been such a people-pleaser.

He broke his gaze from the picture, to glance at Kurt who was focused on the road. He looked a little green in the face and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"When we get back I'm going to have to tell my dad the truth." Kurt whispered fearfully.

"You won't be alone. I'll be right there with you. I'm never going to leave you to deal with anything like this by yourself again."

"What if he doesn't want me living there anymore? Where would I raise the baby?"

Kurt was becoming more and more hysterical.

In the midst of Kurt panicking, Blaine's heart warmed at Kurt's worry about the future of the baby. He wasn't as worried about Burt kicking Kurt out, because Blaine knew that Kurt meant the world to his dad. There was no way that he'd force Kurt out onto the streets, especially in his condition.

"Kurt, pull over." He couldn't have him driving in this state. The last thing they needed was to have a car accident.

Kurt did as he was told and when he had parked up, his hands fell into his lap and he stared down at them.

"Kurt, your dad loves you. Nothing is going to change that. He would never leave you and Carole wouldn't let him anyway. You are so loved."

"How are we going to raise our baby, Blaine? I'm so scared."

"We'll work it out. You and I. Don't count your dad out yet though."

Blaine really hoped that Kurt was hearing what he was saying, and that he would pay attention to it. He hated seeing Kurt upset and knew that it couldn't be properly rectified until they had got back to talk to Burt.

"If he kicks me out, I'll have to get my own place. Would you maybe come with me? I mean, I know it's stupid. In fact, don't worry… forget I said anything." Kurt rambled.

"Kurt, I would go anywhere with you. Just let's at least tell your dad before we make any solid plans."

Kurt looked towards Blaine. He looked so adorable with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. Blaine leaned across to capture Kurt's lips. A moan erupted from Kurt and he frantically pushed himself closer to Blaine. Before either of them knew it, Kurt was straddling the younger boy.

"Oh god, Kurt, what are you doing?!"

Kurt ground himself against Blaine and Blaine could feel them both stirring to life. He knew he should probably stop things before they went any further, but the way Kurt moved on him gave him little choice. And it had been two months since he'd had any sexual contact.

Blaine loved the feel of Kurt against him and, truthfully, he had missed it. Though the only person Kurt had ever been with was him, the older boy seemed to know exactly what to do to leave Blaine panting and wanting more. He applied different levels of friction, teasing Blaine and making him buck upwards.

Both the boys came after an embarrassingly short time but neither had ever felt quite so satisfied. Kurt was now much calmer than he had been. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, panting slightly. He had no idea as to what had come over him; he just knew that he needed to feel Blaine and his body seemed to be extra sensitive to that at the moment.

Reluctantly, Kurt clambered back into the driver's seat and braced himself for the talk with his father.

XXXX

Blaine could feel Burt's glare as he stepped into the house behind Kurt and while his mind screamed for him to be defensive, he kept calm knowing that Kurt needed him. There was a tense moment where nobody seemed to know what to do until Carole finally broke it.

"How was the scan? Everything check out okay?"

"Everything is okay. The baby is fine. The only thing was that Dr Reynolds wanted me to put on some more weight."

"I'll help with that sweetie." Carole smiled lovingly at her step-son.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Burt asked, his eyes yet to leave Blaine.

Kurt stretched his hand out and Blaine instantly held it in his own. At the action Burt's glare increased but the smile that Carole gave them kept both boys brave. It made it easier to know they had someone on their side.

"Blaine and I are back together." Kurt said.

"What, until he gets scared again?" Burt asked harshly.

Blaine flinched at the words but refused to let his fear paralyse him.

"Not this time."

"And how are we meant to trust that?"

"With all due respect, sir, it isn't you who needs to believe it. I've talked it through with Kurt and he understands. If he can trust me then you should be able to as well."

It was clear that everyone was shocked by Blaine's bluntness. Kurt seemed to recover from it though and Blaine's bravery helped to inspire his own.

"There's actually something more important that I have to talk to you about, Dad. Please hear me out before you say anything though. It's something big."

Kurt shot a look at Carole as a warning of what he was going to say. In return she gave him an encouraging smile but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Here goes nothing.

"I've been thinking, for quite a while now, about my whole situation with the baby. I think, no, I _know_ that I want to keep this baby. I want to watch this baby grow and I want to be the one to nurture it."

While Kurt spoke he kept eye contact with Burt just so the older man could hopefully see how serious Kurt was about this. He needed to make sure that Burt knew that he understood the responsibility that came with having a child. And Kurt _did_ understand. Just as he knew that he'd have a lot to learn before the baby arrived. He'd grasped that his life was going to go in a different direction from what he'd imagined. He might never get to New York. He prepared himself for the losses he might suffer because they were worth what he was going to gain.

"Has he put this idea into your head?" Burt asked.

"No! I decided this on my own. I've told Blaine and I gave him the choice to walk away. I've been thinking about it since I found out about the pregnancy, but I guess I was afraid to bring it up."

"I thought you were set on adoption to allow a family the chance to have a child. Give the baby to someone better-equipped to raise it."

"I'm going to raise this baby, Dad. The best way I can. If you can't accept that then I can find somewhere else to live." Kurt said the last part close to tears, but he held strong.

He didn't want to have to leave his home. It would be even scarier by himself but he was prepared for it. All he could do was hope for the best.

There was a tense moment of silence from everyone as they waited for Burt to say something. Blaine swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Kurt would be devastated if Burt gave a negative reaction. It would break his heart completely. Both Kurt and the baby didn't need that kind of stress.

"Kurt, you are my baby boy. You are all that is left of your mother and I know she'd turn in her grave if I left you to fend for yourself and I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself. Now I don't think that keeping this baby is a good idea. Both you and Blaine are still so young and having a kid is like a never-ending test. But if you're really sure about this then I will support you. Both of you."

Letting go of Blaine's hand, Kurt threw himself into his dad's arms, sobbing. It was such a relief.

Carole watched Blaine and could see that he too was relieved. He had such love in his eyes as he watched Kurt and Burt's interaction. That was how Carole knew that this was all genuine. Blaine was here to stay. He'd become a part of their family.

"So do we get to see a picture of our grandchild?!" Carole asked.

"We got you and Burt a copy of the sonogram." Blaine said, handing one of the pictures to Carole.

Burt stood beside Carole and they both gazed down at the picture, tears brimming in their eyes.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes met and they gave each other a small smile. Things were looking up.

XXXX

Blaine had stayed at the Hudmels' until Burt had told him that he had better get home. It had gotten really late.

Kurt was glad for his company. He knew that they had a lot of things to sort out and it wasn't going to happen in just one night but they could at least begin now.

Just as Kurt was about to start his nightly skin ritual, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." He called.

Finn slipped in the doorway with an unsure look on his face.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly.

"What can I do for you Finn?" Kurt asked.

He was really tired. It had been a long and emotional day and he was more than ready to sink into his pillows.

"My mum told me that you're keeping the baby. I think that's awesome, dude." Finn gave Kurt his usual crooked smile.

"Really?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Totally. I mean you already look after Burt. You're like the most responsible person I know."

Kurt could feel himself beginning to get over-emotional. It seemed that with Finn's words he gained even more confidence with his decision.

"Thank you, Finn. You're going to be the best uncle ever."

Finn grinned at Kurt. "Man, I can't wait!"

"Well there's still thirty-two weeks to go." Kurt said but he loved his step-brother's enthusiasm.

Finn left the room and Kurt managed to settle himself into bed. He messaged Blaine goodnight, as he had promised to, and then fell into an easy slumber. It was the first night he'd slept peacefully in a long time.

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt's relationship fell back into place immediately and it was as if nothing had ever been wrong. Kurt knew that Blaine was still trying to make up for things but he was just glad that they were them again. The pregnancy seemed to be easier to bear now that he had everyone's support and they were all making sure that he looked after himself properly.

Blaine was excited and anxious about the pregnancy. He actually liked looking online and reading about the baby's development. He'd often go to Kurt with information that he probably should have known himself.

The morning sickness that still plagued him seemed easier to tolerate now that he was no longer alone. Everyone kept offering him advice about how to keep it at bay which he always tried. He felt so lucky to have everyone on his side.

XXXX

It was the weekend and Kurt was ten weeks pregnant, officially. Blaine and he had the house to themselves, though Burt had been reluctant to allow that. And apparently joking about how he couldn't get pregnant again wasn't the right thing to say to his dad.

Kurt was laid on the sofa watching Project Runway with his feet in Blaine's lap. Blaine had settled a laptop on Kurt's legs and was doing some research about the ten week stage.

"Did you know that our baby now has all of its internal organs functioning? And its senses are starting to develop. Our baby can start to taste everything that you eat. Isn't that amazing Kurt?"

"Does this mean I have to start eating properly?" Kurt asked, glancing over at his boyfriend.

"You should be doing that anyway. But when you start to get cravings don't be afraid to give into them. It's probably what the baby wants."

"Oh yay!" Kurt perked up. "What about me? What's my body doing?"

"Hmm. Well this says that you're going to have problems with a lot of morning sickness but it should start to lessen." He ignored Kurt's look of disbelief. "Oh and your uterus is going to start expanding rapidly."

Kurt's look changed to one of horror.

"Kurt, you do realise that having this baby means that your body is going to have to change in order to accommodate it?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No, I know, I do. It's just, I guess, I wasn't really thinking of that. It's not the part I'm looking forward to most, you know?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He'd already thought of how difficult would find this pregnancy, even without the risks. The pale boy, much like Rachel, liked to have control and this pregnancy would probably signify the complete opposite of that.

The doorbell chimed and Blaine started up to answer it.

"No, let me. Please? I don't want to feel like an invalid."

Blaine knew when to pick his battles so he settled back into his seat, allowing Kurt to open the door.

At the door were two very familiar boys in blazers. Jeff was holding some flowers and both he and Nick grinned when they saw him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We came to bring you these to say congratulations and we wanted to ask how that scan went." Nick explained.

"Come on in. Blaine's in the front room. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Don't be silly. You just relax. We'll be fine." Jeff said, heading in to see Blaine.

Kurt really hated people treating him like a baby bird. It was already starting to get on his nerves and he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with that for thirty more weeks.

Kurt gathered, from the conversation that took place between them all in the living room, that Jeff and Nick were fascinated with Kurt and the pregnancy. They kept asking him and Blaine questions and Kurt wondered if they were thinking of the possibilities for them in the future.

Their questions made all four of them realise how little they actually knew. That in itself was scary. Between the four of them they promised to gather as much information as they could.

For Nick and Jeff it was mostly because Blaine was their best friend and they understood how utterly powerless he felt, which made him very uncomfortable. That on top of him worrying about Kurt and the baby would probably lead to some kind of meltdown. By helping him, they ensured that that didn't happen. And Jeff had to admit he couldn't wait for the baby to come along. He was so excited.

Talking about research, Nick remembered the blogs they had found and brought them up. He and Jeff explained the Mpreg blogs to Kurt and showed him the web-page.

"Maybe you could make your own." Blaine suggested. "It'd be like a baby book except online. And you can set it on private if you want. It would be good to keep a record."

"It does sound like a good idea. Help me set it up?"

The next few hours consisted of the boys setting up the blog and designing it perfectly. They made sure Kurt knew how to navigate the website and most importantly they put the settings onto private. Though Kurt was keeping the baby, he still didn't want people to know just yet. At least not for a little while.

XXXX

It was late again by the time Blaine headed home. It wasn't a lie that he was trying to avoid it. That was why he was spending so much time at the Hudmel's as well as being with Kurt.

Home felt even more wrong than it had before. It wasn't normal and a part of Blaine told him to stay away. More often than not, Blaine would ignore that niggling little voice. But the closer he got to the Hudmel's and the more he thought about his baby, the more he knew that his situation wasn't right.

No, he thought as he entered the house, it wasn't right at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is much shorter than I would have liked but I'll try and write a longer chapter next time. Thank you to all those that read this and review it and to those that follow the story. I'm constantly overwhelmed by the responses.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_Anonymous - 10__th__ February 2013_

_So I am officially on my twelfth week of pregnancy which means my first trimester is coming to an end. Normally that would mean that the risk of miscarriage is decreasing and most people can relax. Unfortunately, that risk remains for a man experiencing pregnancy. There isn't a safe period for me. That's pretty terrifying, I have to admit. My doctor is always telling me to relax but that seems pretty redundant if I have to constantly watch my actions. I see no logic here. Stupid doctor._

_Thankfully, my morning sickness seems to be settling. There are only odd days when the dreaded sickness strikes and it seems to be holding off while I'm at school. If I were religious I'd be thanking God for that. I'm still dead tired half the time though. I spend a lot of my time napping after school. Poor Blaine. It can't be very fun for him, watching me sleep. But sometimes I can convince him to actually nap with me. He is an awesome big spoon._

_Bless Blaine. He's being so sweet to me. He stopped me from having a major freak out when my favourite skinny jeans wouldn't fit this morning. He dealt with me while I raged and then promptly burst into tears. Damn these hormones._

_Speaking of Blaine, I'm kind of worried about him. Each day he seems to have a new bruise. I don't know where he gets them from. I don't even see how he has the time to get into fights._

XXXX

Burt started to notice that Blaine was at the house every single day. Without fail. He didn't quite know how he seemed to have missed it before. The only reason he did actually notice was because he found himself setting the dinner table for five people automatically and if he were to think back on it, he'd been doing it for a while.

He thought that his natural reaction to that would be anger. He still didn't completely trust the kid. He'd gotten his son knocked up! But for some reason, Burt's expectations had been wrong. Instead he was pleased. So far the kid seemed to be holding onto his promise.

And Blaine being at the house seemed to make Kurt happy. Burt's boy was smiling and laughing again. Before Lizzie had died he'd promised her that he'd make sure Kurt was always happy. It had been unrealistic but Blaine was helping Burt keep his promise.

Still, he'd keep up his usual grumble. It kept the boys on their toes.

XXXX

Blaine paused in the middle of the hallway when his eyes rested on Kurt, who was stood next to his locker, rifling through whatever he had in there.

People shoved past Blaine, glaring because he had gotten in their way and stopped the usual flow of the school hallways. He didn't really care about anyone else; they weren't important to him. The only thing that held any importance was the person that he had stopped to look at.

From afar Blaine noticed something new about Kurt. He couldn't believe he'd only just realised the change. Where he was stood, Blaine could see the slight change in his boyfriend's figure; most importantly the slightly swollen abdomen. The sight had stunned him to a standstill as it was further proof of the life that they had created and Blaine was in awe of it.

But then his mood began to drop and fear prickled his senses. If he was noticing this then other people were going to start to as well. And while Blaine wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he knew that that wasn't realistic. They couldn't reveal it yet. Not in this screwed-up state.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and approached Kurt at his locker. He still couldn't believe that he had someone like Kurt in his life and that they were creating a life together.

Blaine knew that a lot of people said that their partner was flawless and 'God's gift to the earth' and Blaine was no different to those that did say that. The only difference was that when he said it, it was actually true. Kurt looked like an angel, so that was proof enough.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's approach and gave him that beautiful smile. But as much as Blaine loved seeing that smile, he really wanted to kiss those perfect lips. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have dared. Not here. But he was too euphoric to deny himself the opportunity.

It was clear that Kurt wasn't expecting the kiss. He took a sharp breath as Blaine's lips covered his own. However, as soon as they touched, the usual spark between them was intensified ten-fold by the pregnancy hormones that were ravaging his body. Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine, taking control of the kiss and losing himself.

They ignored the hateful looks they were given and the sound of the school bell, signalling the start of the lesson.

Blaine's hands instinctively found the bump. The feel of that swelling beneath his hands was magical. People say that seeing is believing but being able to touch, to feel, was more powerful than any of that.

Their kiss was interrupted by a hard shove. Automatically Blaine crushed Kurt close to him so that he wouldn't go crashing into the lockers behind him. Angrily he turned to see what ignorant bully had pushed them. Fear and fury mixed together when he saw that it was Karofsky and he would have gone after him if he couldn't feel Kurt's slight trembling in his arms.

Then a horrible and disgusting thought entered Blaine's head and he was nearly sick right there and then.

Karofsky had touched Kurt, sexually harassed him, while Blaine's baby was starting to form in Kurt. Blaine was torn between running after Karofsky and killing him, and vomiting.

He did neither. Instead he held Kurt tighter and kept his mouth shut. If Kurt wasn't already thinking it, he didn't want to put that thought there.

Kurt cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Not that I'm complaining but what exactly was that?"

"Why can't I just kiss you because I love you?"

"Of course you can." Kurt grinned. "So come on, spill."

"You're starting to show." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt blushed and looked down at himself. He'd thought that his clothes would hide it.

"It looks even more impressive without clothes getting in the way. I can show you later." Kurt said giving Blaine a suggestive look.

XXXX

Kurt knew that Blaine was overjoyed with the emergence of the baby bump. Ever since he'd discovered it, his hands had barely left Kurt alone. When they snuggled together, Blaine's hands would stroke the bump and when Blaine hugged him from behind his hands would rest on it.

Someone who _wasn't_ so excited about it was Kurt. Yes, he was happy that it meant that the baby was growing and yes, the extra attention was great. But the weight gain and the change in his figure he hated. Kurt was ashamed to say that he had issues with his body image.

He was the guy who had carried his baby fat with him through till the end of sophomore year. If it hadn't been for the transformation he'd undergone over that summer between the two years, he doubted that Blaine would have even looked twice at him. His fear was that this pregnancy would take him straight back there.

This was only the beginning, so Kurt tried to focus on other things.

Like that it was finally Friday and after school Blaine and he were going to celebrate the end of the first trimester as well as Valentine's Day. They weren't going to do anything fancy, just dinner at Breadstix and then a movie but to Kurt it was perfect.

So when Blaine didn't turn up to school, Kurt would admit that he was worried. For a second his mind wandered back to a few months previous. He stopped that thought process. Blaine was way too excited about this baby to desert them.

Then again, he wouldn't just leave Kurt unprotected at school. Sometimes Kurt felt like the crown jewels with the way that Blaine treated him sometimes. No, he had a bad feeling about Blaine's absence.

Either way, he didn't feel safe at school without Blaine anymore. There was no way he was staying. No, he'd go to see if Blaine was alright. There was something about this that didn't feel right. A gut feeling.

Kurt turned and started to head to his car when he realised that he had no idea where Blaine actually lived. Never once in the whole time that they had known each other had Blaine mentioned where he lived. The feeling in Kurt's stomach got worse and it was as if a puzzle piece slid into place.

XXXX

"Finn! Hey Finn! Wait up!" Kurt called his stepbrother as he was about to make his way into the locker room.

"Oh, hey Du- I mean Kurt. What are you doing here? Where's Blaine?" He knew that Kurt tended to avoid the locker rooms.

"I'm looking for Puck."

"Puck?" Finn asked, even more confused now.

"Yep that's the guy."

"Well he just had maths so he's probably taking a nap in the nurse's office."

"Thanks Finn!" Kurt called, already departing.

Finn watched him go, more confused than ever.

"What just happened?"

XXXX

Puck was exactly where Finn had said he would be. He had just woken up when Kurt found him.

"What can I do for you princess?" Puck asked, instantly knowing that this wasn't going to be a social conversation, something which Kurt was thankful for.

"I need you to do something for me. But if you get caught you'll get into a lot of trouble. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Kurt rushed out in one breath.

"Sounds like my kind of fun. What do you need me to do?"

"I need Blaine's address out of his file."

Puck raised an eyebrow in surprise but he didn't question the request. That was the one good thing about Puck. He was a 'no questions asked' kind of guy.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I will bake you as many of my famous cookies as you want for the next month." Kurt said without hesitation.

"I will accept that offer." Puck loved the cookies that Kurt made, there was no way he was going to be able to resist them.

XXXX

Kurt sat in his Navigator on the street that Blaine lived on. As soon as Puck had grabbed the address he'd skipped out on school, ditching the rest of his lessons. His dad would probably kill him for it later but he'd worry about that another time.

Looking towards the house that Blaine supposedly lived in filled Kurt with dread. Compared to its neighbouring houses it looked like a wreck. The garden was overgrown with weeds everywhere. Old furniture had been abandoned, left to rot or become a home to wildlife.

The outside of the house looked grubby and run down. Across the wall someone had spray painted the word 'Fag' in bright red. One of the upstairs windows looked like it had had a brick thrown through it.

Kurt was dubious about the house and afraid to go inside. But that same sick feeling was still in his stomach. He had to at least check if Blaine was here.

Slowly he got out of the car and hesitantly made his way towards the creepy place. He knocked quietly on the door and then waited a minute before knocking louder. Still there wasn't an answer.

Unsure he tried the handle and the door opened. Before Kurt could give himself time to back out, he stepped through the doorway.

The inside was just as messy as the outside. There was old take-out rubbish piled on tables and sides and all over the floor. What worried Kurt the most was the amount of beer cans all over the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, desperately wanting to get out of this house. "Blaine! Are you here?"

"Kurt? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Blaine's voice sounded weak and very unlike him.

Kurt followed the sound to the basement and quietly he crept down the stairs, turning on the light as he went. He let out a choked sob when he saw Blaine.

His boyfriend was propped up against the wall. He was shirtless and the beautiful body that Kurt usually admired was covered in bruises. His face was in the same state, with dried blood caked to it. One of his eyes was swollen shut.

Running toward him, Kurt dropped to his knees in front of the broken boy that he loved. He resisted touching him, wanting to avoid causing him anymore pain.

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt sobbed.

The one good eye that Blaine had, focused properly on Kurt and with a wince he tried to reach out a hand to comfort him. He was hurting like hell but as usual Kurt was more important to him.

"Kurt. You need to get out of here." Blaine groaned.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you in this place. It was your dad, wasn't it? No, I won't leave you here. Let me help you."

Blaine tried to avoid Kurt's help but in the end he found himself leaning heavily on Kurt as the pregnant boy helped to manoeuvre him out of the basement. Kurt left Blaine on the stairs as he went to find Blaine's room so that he could pack a bag for him.

Gently he helped Blaine to put on a shirt and then he helped him to the car. With one last look toward the house, Kurt pulled away from the kerb, leaving the house and the street behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry it's a little late. You can totally blame my beta though. He got a job (yay) so he has to find time to edit my stuff now (boo). But I am sorry about the wait. That was very evil of me :S**

**So updates to my life, if ya'll are interested. I got into University! For you Americans, that's College. :) Hopefully it won't change my schedule too much *fingers crossed***

**Also I got a tattoo, today actually :) Klainers will love it. I had the word 'Courage' tattooed on me XD. Pics on my twitter if anyone is interested. My name is the same as on here :)**

**So without further ado, the aftermath!**

**Happy reading folks!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Blaine didn't say anything in the car on the way to the Hudmel residence. The only peep Kurt heard from him was laboured breathing, and it made the pregnant boy very nervous. Whenever he cast a quick glance over to Blaine. he saw the boy trembling in the seat. It was so unlike Blaine to be like this. There was no 'tough-guy' anymore. There was just a scared, hurt little boy which made Kurt's heart ache so _so_ desperately. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be a parent soon, but the thought of someone causing their own child to suffer seemed so unimaginable. It didn't seem real. More like a nightmare that he really wanted to wake up from now.

Kurt had no idea what to do. How could he make this better? Was there even a way for him to help? He didn't know if comfort would help Blaine at the moment. That was all he really had to offer. At least he had gotten him out of that horrible house. He didn't care what anyone said, Blaine would not be going back there. He knew once he'd told his dad, that Burt wouldn't want him going back there either; but Kurt was unsure if he'd be able to swing for Blaine to stay with them permanently. He could try.

The journey back home took Kurt twice as long as it normally would have because Kurt was going at a snail's pace. He didn't even change his speed for impatient drivers that angrily beeped at him so they had just started driving around him. Honestly, he didn't trust himself to go even as fast as the speed limit. His nerves were shot and he really couldn't afford to have an accident. Blaine was already too hurt, and he had to look after their little baby.

The baby itself was obviously feeling all of Kurt's discomfort and was making him feel worse by adding sickness to the equation. He knew it wasn't the baby's fault but it was another thing that Kurt had to deal with. And it wasn't like he could complain with a battered and bruised Blaine next to him. He was probably more uncomfortable than Kurt could ever be.

When they got home Kurt stopped the car but didn't make any attempt to get them out of the car. Instead he calmed himself and his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to help Blaine with the dizziness that he felt so he allowed himself a few moments to get his strength back. Then, carefully, he helped Blaine from the car and into the house. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine wincing in pain, but he held his mouth firm together, trying not to make a noise. He was always trying to be so strong.

"Kurt, is that you? Would you like to tell me why I got a call telling me that you'd skipped school?" Burt called from the front room.

He didn't say anything but helped Blaine to where his dad was and hopefully, Carole.

"Jesus!" Burt exclaimed when he saw Blaine.

Seeing his son struggling, he moved forward and took the weight of Blaine from him. He helped him over to the sofa and helped lower him down. Kurt shakily moved to sit beside Blaine.

"Carole, can you come in here please? And can you bring Blaine and Kurt a glass of water each?" He called.

He was trying to remain calm for the boys. Blaine was the quietest that Burt had ever seen him and Kurt seemed a few seconds away from passing out. Burt could tell. He would have asked Kurt to go and lay down, but he knew that he'd never leave Blaine by himself.

Carole wandered in with the water but stopped when she saw the state the boys were in. Burt could see her switch over to Nurse Carole in an instant. She handed Burt the waters and then knelt down so that she could get a proper look at Blaine.

"Kurt drink the water, slow sips." She instructed. "Blaine, can you look at me sweetheart? What happened?"

Blaine raised his eyes hesitantly to Carole's and her heart hurt. The swelling of one of his eyes showed the physical pain that he was in, but what made her the most upset was that in his good eye she could see the emotional pain too. There was no way that any child deserved this kind of treatment, but especially not Blaine, not with all the love that he held in his heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt disregard his water in favour of holding onto one of Blaine's hands. The simple gesture made a lot of difference to Blaine, Carole noted. He wasn't as guarded and the pain in his eyes diminished just a little bit. It was clear these two were made for each other.

"Blaine, honey. Who hurt you?"

Blaine flinched away from her.

"It was his dad..." Kurt said quietly.

"Burt, can you call the police? And then we'll take Blaine to the hospital."

"No!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, it's not right, what's happened to you. And you need medical attention." Carole tried to reason with him.

"I won't go. You can't make me. If you try, I'll just get out of here. It's not happening." Blaine rambled.

Kurt was terrified at the thought of Blaine leaving him. It was selfish to think of himself at a time like this, but he knew that without Blaine, he wouldn't be able to do any of this. Their baby needed Blaine. He could feel his dad's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly but it did nothing for his rising panic.

Carole noticed this panic in Kurt and against her better judgement, she promised not to get the police or the hospital involved. Blaine relaxed a bit more at her words.

"Now then Kurt, why don't you go and rest while I try to patch Blaine up? You need to remember to look after that baby." She reminded him softly. "When I'm done with Blaine he'll come and join you."

Everyone could see Kurt hesitate. He didn't want to leave Blaine by himself, not after the day he'd had, but at the same time he _was_ completely exhausted. He knew it would be better for the baby and for him if he went and had a lay down. But he loved Blaine, and if he needed him, he wanted to be there for him. But in the end Blaine decided for him.

"I'll be okay." Blaine whispered hoarsely.

The hand that held Kurt's rested against the bump that Kurt had gained, showing that Blaine cared more for his baby right now.

"I won't sleep till you're there." Kurt vowed.

"Then I'll be as quick as I can." Carole said easily.

Kurt brought their linked hands up to his lips and gently kissed Blaine's hand before letting it go, and disappearing up the stairs.

XXXX

It must have been an hour later when Burt and Carole navigated Blaine into Kurt's room. They helped him onto Kurt's bed and pulled the covers up over both of the boys.

As promised, Kurt was still awake. His face was tear-stained from spending the past hour crying. It was useless trying to hide them from Blaine so instead he just ignored them.

He didn't exactly know what to say to Blaine. What could be said? There was no point in asking him if he was okay. It was clear that no, he was not alright. Kurt turned onto his side so that he could face Blaine. It wasn't even dusk yet, so darkness couldn't hide the mess that his boyfriend had been turned into.

"Kurt. Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Blaine said before Kurt could even think of something to say.

"How can I not worry about you?" Kurt started sobbing again. "You're hurt!"

"Sweetie, this is nothing. Just some simple basic training."

"Basic training?! What the hell does that mean Blaine?!" Kurt snapped.

"My dad trains me so that when someone decides to beat me up I can easily defend myself. He worries about me because I'm gay."

Blaine had said it so simply, as if it made perfect sense. Kurt couldn't believe it. How was Blaine actually buying that excuse. Clearly his dad was just a homophobe who knew how to hide it. Poor Blaine believed his vicious lies. Or maybe it wasn't that he actually believed his dad, maybe it was that if he didn't, then he'd have to admit to himself that his dad hated him and what he was. Hated him for something that he couldn't change.

"That's why we can't get the police involved, or any hospitals. They wouldn't understand, Kurt." He tried to turn to face Kurt but stopped when it started to hurt too much.

Kurt leaned over him to look at his face properly. He didn't want to hurt him anymore today so he decided to leave it alone. He'd just let Blaine rest for now. The subject could be approached again when things had calmed down. Maybe he'd talk to his dad and explain the situation. His dad would help him decide what to do.

"Shhh. Okay, baby. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. We don't like it." Kurt said, including the baby into his statement because, honestly, Kurt was sure that the baby had a lot of complaints about the situation, from the sick feeling he'd had earlier that had only just now settled.

"I promise. To both of you." Blaine said, his eyes glistening.

XXXX

Kurt woke up with a jolt, but relaxed as soon as he saw Blaine beside him. It seemed that nightmares had decided to plague him.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. His bladder felt as if it was about to burst. As carefully and as quickly as he could, he got out of bed and headed to his bathroom. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him that it was five in the morning. He and Blaine had slept the whole night through.

Just as he was going to get back into bed to snuggle with Blaine, his stomach grumbled loudly, so loud that he had to make sure it hadn't woken the sleeping boy. With a huff, he started downstairs to grab something to eat. He'd gone to bed without lunch or dinner. If his doctor found out, or if anyone in the house realised, he'd be in trouble. He found it ridiculous that his doctor had thought he was underweight. He already had a bump when he knew that some wouldn't have even started showing at this stage.

But it was his and Blaine's baby. Who he already loved, and he knew that Blaine did too. It was for their unplanned miracle, their happy mistake. So while he hated that his body was rapidly changing, the sickness that he often felt and that he felt so drained of energy all the time, he knew that it was going to be worth it.

Plodding into the kitchen, he saw his dad and Carole sat at the kitchen table. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept a wink. Carole looked as if she had been crying. They were both nursing a cup of coffee, and were just staring off in to space. They both looked up at him when he entered and gave him a tired smile, neither of them reaching his eyes.

"Did you sleep okay?" Carole asked.

Kurt just shrugged and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal before joining them at the table. He dutifully ate it, but it felt tasteless in his mouth. He was dying to feed his coffee addiction but knew that he couldn't drink any, even though it always seemed to calm his nerves.

"Kiddo, we have to talk about Blaine." Burt said after Kurt had finished the whole bowl.

"I know, dad. He doesn't think that his dad is in the wrong. He thinks he was helping teach him how to protect himself. How screwed up is that? It makes me feel sick. I'd get the police on the phone right now, but Blaine doesn't want them involved at all. And honestly, I'm afraid that if we go behind his back and call them, that he'll just walk away from all this."

They could see what Kurt was thinking about and, while they doubted that Blaine would leave Kurt, they didn't want to risk it. Kurt didn't need the stress or the heartache. But they couldn't just leave it. Blaine had rights and his father had completely taken them away. Burt couldn't understand how a parent could ever hurt their child. The thought of Kurt getting hurt by anyone was horrific to him and he wouldn't dream of laying a hand on him himself. It was a parents' job to love their child no matter what. Even before Kurt had come out to him Burt had known that. He had just assumed that every parent went by that.

"Well we'll need to take pictures of all of his injuries. He may not want to go to the police now but we may be able to change his mind."

"We'll have to get them while he's asleep. He'll never go for it otherwise." Burt said.

"What if we can't get him to change his mind?" Kurt asked nervously.

The table lapsed into silence. Each one trying to think of how to help Blaine.

"What other family does he have? A mother? Any siblings?" Carole asked.

"His mum ran out on him when he was a kid, and he hasn't seen his brother since he moved away to LA." Kurt said.

Blaine hadn't been very forthcoming about his family information. He never seemed to want to talk about it and Kurt didn't want to push him. Slowly, he'd begin to say little things, allowing Kurt to get even closer to him. He'd never paint the whole picture though, so Kurt didn't really know much.

"Maybe you could talk to him? Convince him to call them or something. He can't be alone right now... I know that he's got us but it would be better to have actual family there too."

"I'll try."

XXXX

A few days passed and Kurt had had no luck in getting Blaine to open up more. His constant pressuring was creating a tension between the two of them and even though Kurt was afraid of the conclusion of that tension he still continued to push.

All he wanted to do was help Blaine. It was all he'd ever wanted to do. But Blaine was just about as stubborn as Kurt was so he had no idea what he could do to make Blaine see sense and understand.

It was four days after Kurt had found Blaine beaten up that he finally lost his cool with him. He'd later blame the outburst entirely on the baby. His emotions were, after all, through the roof.

They had someone come back to Blaine's father and his 'training' techniques. Kurt was still disgusted by the idea.

"It's sick. How could anyone be so heartless." Kurt said with a snarl.

He stood in the doorway of his room looking in on Blaine wincing his way through getting changed.

"You don't understand. He's helping me learn to protect myself!" Blaine had said it so many times and Kurt could tell that he believed it.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried in exasperation. "He is hurting you. There is no way that you can justify this!"

Kurt stood with his arms crossed , resting above the slight bump. He was trying to show Blaine that he wouldn't budge. Not this time. He wasn't about to let this go. There was no way that he'd let him minimise it.

"He's making me strong so no homophobes can hurt me. It means I can protect you. I can protect our baby. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I was our baby to be safe. I always want that. But what happened when your dad beats you so bad that you can't protect us? What happens then, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt did have a slight point. His dad could be rough on him sometimes. Like the day that Kurt came to find Blaine. He hadn't wanted to leave Kurt alone at school but he could hardly move. He couldn't even get close enough to his phone so that he could text Kurt and warn him. In a way Blaine was glad that Kurt had come to find him because that meant that he wouldn't be at school without protection. He would never trust the New Directions with his safety and beside they didn't even know what was at stake if Kurt was hurt.

"And what about our baby, Blaine?" Kurt's voice shook. "Would you train them the way your father has?"

Blaine looked in horror at Kurt. He could never even imagine laying a hand on his baby. He'd never harm his child. And then his mind seemed to grasp the point that Kurt was trying to make. If he wouldn't do that to his own child then why would it be okay for his dad to do it to him.

"Please Blaine. It breaks my heart to see you hurt."

"I would never hurt our baby, Kurt. You have to know that." He couldn't have Kurt thinking that he'd be a danger.

Blaine darted forward and fell to his knees in front of Kurt. He needed to be close to the both of them. He rested his head slightly against the evidence of his growing child. Tears pooled from his eyes and he started sobbing. It was partly from the thought of Kurt not being able to trust him with their child and also from the realisation that his father didn't actually love him.

All his life he'd looked up to his dad. He'd wanted to be just like him and his dad had always been there for him. When his mum had left, for whatever reason, Blaine still had no clue, they both of them had stuck together. His older brother, Cooper, had lost contact with them completely and it was literally just the two of them. Blaine didn't even know if he had any family on his mother's side. Not once had his mother tried to contact him and so all Blaine had was his father.

Everything had been pretty great. Blaine was into sports and he was pretty popular. He got into football and his father never ever missed a game. He'd always be cheering on the front row. Blaine should have noticed when his dad went quiet when Blaine had talked about joining a show choir club. His dad never spoke out against it but it was easy to see he disapproved. Another thing he should have noticed was when he came out to his dad. The house seemed to get colder. His dad didn't seem to care much anymore. And then after the disaster that was the Sadie Hawkins dance and his transfer over to Dalton Academy. That was when his 'training' had begun.

He was so stupid to have not seen this all before.

Kurt tried to comfort Blaine. He cradled his head against his body, trying to keep him as close as possible,.

"Shh. I know, baby. I know." He tried to sooth him. "You're going to be a wonderful father. I know you are."

Blaine just continued to sob. Kurt could understand why though. Everything Blaine had knew had been shattered.

"Sweetie we need to try to contact your mum or your brother. You know you've got me and my dad, Carole and Finn but you need more too."

"What if they don't want me?" Blaine asked brokenly.

"You will never know unless you contact them. At least let them know what's going on. Give them a chance."

Blaine just nodded but his head was screaming in protest.

XXXX

That evening, after dinner, everyone had moved into the living room and together they were watching a movie on the television. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on one sofa and Burt and Carole were on another. Finn was sprawled across the floor.

The Free Credit Rating commercial came on the screen and Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"No, no. Its just that... Well that's my brother." Blaine said pointing at the screen.

Everyone turned toward the screen and watched the energetic man, their mouths going slack in surprise. Kurt was the first to recover.

"If your brother is an actor then he'll have a agent. We'll probably be able to find out their contact information so that we can get in contact with him. And maybe he's in contact with your mother." Kurt said excitedly.

"I guess so." Blaine mumbled.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs and look up the number." Kurt pulled Blaine out of his seat.

In his room, he got the website with the contact details on. He had to admit he was excited that they were so close to getting Blaine in touch with his family. He didn't really notice that Blaine was unenthusiastic until he'd shoved the phone at him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just, I don't know what is going to happen after I ring that number. Are they gonna care or not? If they do care, what will happen next? I hate everything being so uncertain."

"Blaine." Kurt said taking his hands. "No matter what, you are not without family. We are always going to be here to love and support you. That will never change. You've got nothing to lose and only things to gain."

"Okay... I'll do it."

Blaine took the phone and dialled the number. He tapped his foot as he waited for the call to connect.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. Is this Miss Harris, Cooper Anderson's agent?"

"Yes, this is she."

"My name is, uh, Blaine Anderson. I was wondering if I could leave my contact details with you and if you could get Cooper to call me, or something."

"I'll pass along the details but I can make no promises." Miss Harris warned.

"I understand."

Blaine then rattled of all his contact details and ended the call.

"And now we wait?" Kurt asked.

"Now we wait."

XXXX

A few hours later, as both the boys were getting ready for bed, Blaine's phone rung.

"Hello." He answered almost yawning into the receiver.

"Blaine? It's me, Cooper."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry it's so late. Life has been mega busy at the moment. It's been just a series of things blocking me from getting anything done. I'm so sorry and if you're still with me I think you for your patience and readership. Thank you all or following and favouriting this story. It means so much to me and I'm sorry I've let you down.**

**This chapter is only self-edited so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_Anonymous - 20__th__ March 2013_

_Sixteen weeks. It seems to have flown by and yet it also seems like forever. It's weird to think that I'm almost half way through this. And at the end I'll have a baby. A real, living and breathing baby... No I'm not freaking out... Much._

_Blaine and I went to the doctors and for once there was the excellent (or not so excellent) news that I was actually on target for my weight. I'm not surprised really. I seemed to have inflated almost overnight. I look and feel huge. Luckily Blaine seems to like the bump I've gained, he's always trying to touch it. I just think he's preferring to focus on that rather than the real issues..._

_I'm going to guess that the contribution to my weight gain is the odd cravings that I'm getting. The other day I was craving bacon sandwiches; with honey... Blaine got a shock when he tried to steal one of them. His face was hilarious. My cravings control me now, literally. If I wake up with them, doesn't matter what time of night, I have to eat what I crave._

_There are also the types of cravings that food can't satisfy. Not that I hadn't noticed before but I have a hot boyfriend. A really hot boyfriend. I'll get these sudden urges to suddenly rip his clothes off and demand that he take me wherever these lustful thoughts may occur. So far I've been able to hold myself back, how, I don't know. Blaine is still getting over his beatings. The bruises are healing up but occasionally he'll still hurt. I don't want him to hurt anymore because of me trying to jump his bones. Besides I don't even know whether he'd want me sexually with the way I look right now. _

_I am huge. But I know that this is nothing compared to the size I'll be as my due date approaches. Even Carole said that I was on the larger side, she said to expect a big baby. I'm so glad I don't have to try to push this baby out of me. Yay for being a guy, I guess. But the increase in size means it's harder to hide. Someone at school is going to notice soon and while I don't really want to think about it, I know I have to. I was wondering if maybe I should tell my friends first. Test the waters, so to speak. I'll have to discuss it with Blaine but he's got his own things going on at the moment._

XXXX

Blaine's phone call with Cooper was nothing what he'd expected, though he supposed in his mind Cooper was still an eighteen year old with crazy dreams and an active personality. The guy that he'd looked up to and wanted to be like. His role model. The man on the phone had been similar to that Cooper but he now had a maturity that he'd lacked before. They'd talked way into the night, updating each other on their lives and it was nice. Weird but nice.

Kurt had fallen asleep next to him by the time the conversation turned to that of their mother. A conversation that Blaine was reluctant to have but at the same time he wanted answers. Cooper was still in touch with her and she actually lived in LA. In fact, most of Blaine's family lived in LA now. They didn't talk about why Blaine had been abandon all those years ago, neither of the brothers were brave enough to bring up the topic. It wasn't like it was Cooper's fault that his mother had left him. Cooper had been gone before then.

He told Cooper, reluctantly about the abuse that he'd suffered living with their father. He didn't tell him why. He at least wanted to see them again before he actually revealed he was gay. Who knew if they'd be accepting or not. He could at least live with the dream for a little longer. That also meant that he didn't say anything about Kurt. That he felt a guilty for. He loved Kurt with all of his being and he could never be ashamed of him or the baby that he was carrying. He would tell them about him after he revealed he was gay. He'd let them know how Kurt had been the one to save his life.

The phone call had ended with Cooper promising to get in touch with their mother and arranging a day for them to come to Ohio to see Blaine. He was full of nerves at the prospect and he wanted nothing more than to talk about it with Kurt. The boy always seemed to know how to make him feel better. He always knew what to say. That was one of the reasons that Blaine knew Kurt was going to be a good father.

Himself, he wasn't so sure about. Looking at the excuse he had for a father made him hesitant about how he'd actually be during fatherhood. What if he was cut from the same cloth as his own father? He'd never hit his child, never in a hundred million years. But what if he wasn't very good at it? What if his child grew up to hate him because of his poor parenting skills? That was another thing he would probably talk to Kurt about but he didn't know how to bring it up. He needed and wanted to be strong for Kurt. He couldn't be strong if he was feeling like this. He'd just have to squash it down. He had time to learn and to try and it was something that he would never give up on.

XXXX

Blaine's brother rung him up the next day and told him that their mother and him couldn't fly out for a couple of weeks, placing Kurt in the sixteenth week of his pregnancy. Blaine gave them the address of the Lima Bean and told them to meet him there. He figured he would break the news about Kurt and the baby there and then they could decide to walk out of his life again or not. He didn't mean to be so pessimistic but he didn't really have much faith in the human race anymore. If you asked him, nobody could be trusted, apart from the Hudmels. They were like angels in a world full of evil.

He did talk the whole situation through with Kurt, after all he wasn't just going to leave him in the dark. He explained everything to Kurt and Kurt fully supported him. He wasn't even upset that Blaine was, essentially, hiding him. Though at this stage, Blaine was pretty sure he'd be able to bribe Kurt with food and get anything he wanted. He had never seen Kurt eat so much in all the time that he knew him. It was nice to see Kurt eating properly and not constantly worrying about his weight.

Another good thing about waiting a while before he met up with his mother and Cooper was that it would give time for his injuries to heal. He didn't want to meet them when he was so battered and bruised. That would be a rubbish first impression. Yes, they knew what had happened to him but he didn't want them to see the true extent.

Blaine was both nervous and excited for the meeting and what it could mean for the future.

XXXX

The morning of the meeting both Kurt and Blaine had a freak out. Kurt worried about what the reaction would be to the news of the baby. He worried that the information might do something to affect any relationship Blaine might have been able to have with his family. Blaine freaked out because Kurt was panicking and because he was so unsure about the whole situation. What if they didn't even bother turning up? Carole ended up separating the boys and calming them down one at a time before allowing them back in the same room as each other.

A few hours passed and Blaine was waiting nervously in the Lima Bean for his mum and Cooper. He'd gotten there ridiculously early and had already drunk two medium drips and the buzz of coffee had him completely wired. He sat near the door so that he'd be able to see them when or if they walked in. He wondered if they'd recognise him. It would be so humiliating if they didn't.

The door opened and Blaine's head snapped up, as it had every time, to see who would be coming through the door. This time it actually was Cooper and his mother.

Melissa Anderson had barely aged since Blaine had last seen her. It had been seven years and yet she still looked the same. She had tanned skin, like Blaine's, a part of their Italian heritage. Her hair was thick and curly, exactly like Blaine's. Even her eyes were the same as his. Hazel with what looked like a swirl of honey in them. She looked like she was doing well for herself. Her clothes were smart, her make-up simple, a complete transformation from the last time he had seen her.

Cooper Anderson still had a young and playful face, even though he was ten years older than Blaine. He had brown hair compared to Blaine and their mother and it wasn't nearly as curly or unmanageable. He was tall, much taller than Blaine. He looked so carefree, compared to Blaine's still slightly bruised body.

When his mother saw him her eyes lit up brightly and Blaine felt him self relaxing a little bit. At least she knew who he was and she seemed happy to see him. That was a great start to this meeting. She started moving towards him while Cooper grabbed some coffees. Blaine stood up when she got closer to the table and allowed her to pull him into a hug. If it wasn't for Kurt he probably would have been freaked out by that amount of contact but Kurt had made him so much braver when it came to showing affection. When they pulled away from each other Blaine could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, baby." She said, a tear beginning to trickle down her cheek. She could see the remains of the bruises now and her heart broke. She could only imagine how bad they had been and how much they must have hurt.

"It's okay, mum." Blaine said shakily. He had thought that he would never see this woman again and to be actually speaking to her and calling her mum, it was like a childhood dream come true. As a child Blaine had dreamt of this moment so many times, never like this of course, but a reunion none the less. It felt strange that it was actually happening. He'd given up on that dream a long time ago. But he refused to get so attached before he'd revealed his secrets. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed by homophobia.

"I thought you'd be safe with him. I'm so sorry. I left you with a monster."

Cooper came over to the table with a coffee for everyone, greeting Blaine with a "Hey Squirt" as if nothing had changed between them. Blaine gratefully accepted his coffee and sat back in his seat, motioning for them to join him. He fiddled nervously with his new coffee cup.

"It's not your fault. I guess I should have said something sooner." Blaine gave a shrug, tying to calm his nerves. "Is that why you left? Because he was like that?"

Melissa nodded, looking ashamed at herself. "He started to get violent with me and I couldn't take it anymore. I thought that you would be safe there. He'd never tried to hurt you before and he loved you. I figured I'd leave you there until I got settled and then maybe I'd get back in contact with you. By the time I was settled the number for the house had been changed and you never replied to any of my letters. I assumed that you hated me for leaving so I let you be. I thought you be safe." She repeated.

"I was for a while but things change."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

This was it. The defining moment. Blaine gulped nervously and looked at both of them who stared intently back at him. Oh god, he'd only just got them back and he might already lose them. He knew it had to be done. He was out and proud of who he was. He was in love with another boy. He was going to have a family and a future with another boy. No matter what happened here today he was always going to have Kurt and the baby.

"I... I came out. I'm gay." Blaine breathed out.

"Tell us something we don't know." Cooper grinned.

"What?!"

"Blaine, sweetie. We've known since you were a little boy. You always preferred other little boys than girls. You told me that while girls were beautiful, you found boys even more beautiful. When did you realise?" His mother asked gently.

"I guess around thirteen but I didn't come out till a little later. Dad was never that comfortable around me once he knew. That's when it started. When high school started he had me boarding at Dalton Academy so it stopped while I was there but every holiday the beatings would continue. Then I got kicked out of Dalton and everything got worse."

Blaine could see his mother getting upset again. As he was about to try to steer the conversation away, Cooper thankfully, stepped in.

"Why did you wait so long to do anything, Squirt?"

"I thought it was normal. But then, my boyfriend found out. He convinced me that it wasn't right, what was happening. He even convinced me to call you up."

"I'm glad you have him then." She smiled at him, her eyes still shimmering. "What's his name?"

Blaine proceeded to tell them all about Kurt, everything apart from the whole pregnancy. He wanted them to know about Kurt and how much he meant to him before the big reveal.

Melissa listened to her baby boy talk about a boy that he was clearly in love with. It was refreshing to hear him talk with so much passion. She'd expected something of a shell of a person, if she was being honest. Much like she had been when she was being hit by her ex-husband. Instead Blaine seemed bright and happy. He seemed alive. Obviously this Kurt that he was talking about must have had something to do with this. Blaine lit up like a firework just talking about him. He made Kurt seem like something magical. Like most mothers she did worry slightly. Blaine was only seventeen and already he was deeply involved with someone. She knew that high school romances didn't really last and with Kurt being a year older than Blaine, he'd be going off to College and leaving Blaine behind. The relationship probably wouldn't last long distance. Not with Blaine coming back with them to LA.

"He sounds amazing honey. I really hope you'll be able to last when you come to LA with your brother and I."

Blaine gaped at her and Melissa took that look of shock to mean that Blaine thought that they wouldn't want him there with them.

"Don't look so surprised. We want you to come back with us. You belong with your family. Your grandparents are there, aunts, uncles and cousins. They all miss you so much."

"But I can't!" Blaine burst out, shocking his companions.

They were not expecting that.

"I know you probably don't want to leave Kurt but I'm sure he'd be understanding. You can't stay here, you've nowhere to live. It's safer for you to be as far away from that man as possible. You understand that, don't you?"

"I've been staying with Kurt and his family for weeks now. His dad has said that I can live with them. I'm a part of their family now. I can't leave Kurt. Not now, or ever considering the circumstances!"

"What circumstances?" Cooper asked, remaining calm.

Blaine hadn't meant for his words to come tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't want to tell them like this but he had to now. Stupid him and his blurting out of words when he was panicked. He wanted to approach the subject of his impending fatherhood carefully, not just pile it on them.

"It's complicated. I need you guys to have an open mind and for you to believe me."

He reached into his satchel and pulled out the information that Kurt had been given about Mpreg. He pushed them across the table to his mother so that she could read them and maybe understand. He watched as her eyes widened and then Cooper leaned in to read the paper as well. When they finished she handed the paper back to him and he quickly put it away. Then he showed them the sonogram and he carried in his wallet.

"So are you...?" His mother trailed off.

"No, not me. Kurt." Blaine clarified.

"You're going to be a father?" She tried to get her head around the idea.

Before Blaine could reply, Cooper, who had been silent, spoke.

"I'm going to be an uncle?"

Blaine nodded slowly, still unsure as to how they had taken the news. At least they hadn't run away from him. He could be thankful for that at least. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Cooper's face erupted into a grin and he looked like he had just been given a playful new puppy. His eyes were excitable.

"How far along is he? Do you know the gender? Can I meet this guy?"

Blaine was taken aback by his brother but answered him anyway.

"He's at sixteen weeks, so like four months along. We don't know the gender, we're waiting till the baby is born." Blaine said, still in a nervous tone.

"So can we meet him?" Melissa asked.

XXXX

Blaine unlocked the front door to the Hudmel home and called out to Burt, allowing his mother and Cooper to enter behind him. Burt appeared in the front hallway taking in the people that Blaine had brought with him.

"Burt, this is my mother and brother, Melissa and Cooper Anderson."

"Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt's dad." He said, shaking hands with the both of them.

"Thank you for taking Blaine in." Melissa said.

Honestly she was glad that someone had taken him in. She couldn't imagine Blaine still being in that house with his abuser. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to repay Burt for what he had done for her son.

"He's family now." Burt said simply.

It warmed Blaine's heart to hear that. Especially after the shaky start that he had had with Burt. He had never felt so accepted as he had lately with Kurt and his family. He truly felt like he belonged there. Having his family back was great and everything but he had the Hudmels so everything else just seemed like a bonus.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, suddenly he couldn't wait for Cooper and his mum to meet them.

"He's in the kitchen with Carole. He's craving fish fingers. And before you go thinking that, that is normal I should probably tell you he's dipping them in custard. Like that Doctor Who episode." Burt chuckled, he was very amused by all of Kurt's different cravings.

Blaine led his family to the kitchen. He was nervous about this meeting. It had to go well. Kurt was a non-negotiable element in his life.

Kurt was sat at the kitchen table while Carole was at the side, making what looked to be an apple pie. There was a plate of fish fingers in front of Kurt and a bowl of custard next to it. His t-shirt was one of Blaine's, he noticed, that was pulled tight across his stomach but not straining. Blaine loved the way that Kurt didn't have to hide anything here. It was like their safe place. Except for when Finn had Rachel round, but he'd started going to hers more frequently so Kurt could feel more relaxed.

Blaine walked over to the table and greeted Kurt with a kiss. He didn't care if it made Cooper or his mother uncomfortable. He wasn't about to change his behaviour for them.

"Fish finger? And before you say no, just know that if you don't take at least one, I will feel fat."

Blaine was just thankful that the custard was separate from the fish fingers. "Well that leaves me with so much choice." He chuckled, grabbing one and quickly eating it.

Kurt beamed at him and Blaine knew he'd do anything to see that smile and keep it there permanently.

"I've brought my mum and brother with me. They wanted to meet you and the baby." Blaine leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

He watched as Kurt's eyes widened in alarm and he knew that his boyfriend was feeling very self-conscious about how he was looking. He wasn't his usual fashionable self. Blaine knew he probably should have called ahead but he'd been so excited and anxious that he'd forgotten how Kurt might feel by the intrusion of his parents.

Kurt glanced round to see a woman who looked so very much like Blaine and the man from the Free Credit Rating commercial. Wiping his slighting clammy palms against the yoga pants he was wearing, Kurt stood up and made his way over to them.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said, no trace of being shy in his voice.

Blaine watched as Cooper and his mother introduced themselves. He watched how they acted and he was so happy to see that everything was genuine. They weren't lying or pretending. Just briefly Blaine pictured the future. Kurt and he visiting them in LA with their beautiful baby. In his mind he envisioned a girl, with eyes and hair like Kurt's, but it didn't matter what gender the baby was or what he or she looked like. He knew that no matter what he would love this baby.

"That's quite a bump you've got there." Cooper said, motioning to Kurt.

Kurt blushed, his cheeks flaming red. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped in closed quickly with a gasp, his hands going to his abdomen.

Carole, Melissa and Cooper looked at him worriedly, ready to jump into action if Kurt said that something didn't feel right. Blaine instinctively went into panic mode.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong. Here sit down. Tell me what's wrong!" Blaine rushed out the words as he guided Kurt to the seat that he'd left vacant.

"I can stand for more than five seconds, Blaine!" Kurt huffed as he sat in the chair, his hands remaining where they were.

"Is everything all right, Kurt?"Carole asked, abandoning her work on the side.

"Yeah..." Kurt said hesitantly.

Blaine watched and waited with abated breath for Kurt to continue.

"I think... I think I felt the baby move?" He questioned, looking at Carole. "It was like a fluttering?"

"Aww, was that the first time you've felt it?" Blaine's mother asked.

Kurt nodded, his eyes becoming misty with tears. He locked eyes with Blaine and saw that Blaine's were glistening with tears too.

Though Blaine wouldn't be able to feel it himself, knowing that Kurt had felt their baby move inside him meant more than anyone could ever know. It meant that their baby was okay and healthy. In that moment Blaine had never been more sure about his decision to be become a proper father to their baby. The moment was perfect, with Blaine's family there and Kurt's. In a way it was like the baby had waited for that moment to make itself known.


End file.
